Mysterious
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: One night Randy Orton helps a stranger. He never expected it to change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Randy Orton was enjoying his life as a WWE superstar. He had everything he could want in life. Little did he know on this night his life would change forever. He had just wrestled and won. He was on his way to the club. He had to park a little far away and walk. As he was passing an alley he looked over. He saw something on the ground and started walking towards it. As he got closer he realized it was a woman. Her face and hair were drenched with blood. She was unconscious. Randy got out his phone and dialed 911.

"911." "What is your emergency?"

"I just found a woman in an alley." She's bloody and unconscious."

"Where are you?"

"On the corner of Grand and Main." "I'm in an alley."

"I'm sending help right now."

"Ok."

"Is she alive?"

"I don't know."

"Is she breathing?"

"I can't tell."

"Ok sir, what I want you to do is check for a pulse." "Do you know how to do that?"

"Yes." He bent down and checked her pulse. "She's alive."

"Is her pulse strong or weak?"

"Strong."

"That's good." "Can I have your name?"

"Randy Orton."

"Randy I need you to stay there until help comes."

"I was planning on it." "I can hear the sirens."

After about thirty more seconds ambulance and police were there. Randy drove his car to the hospital. He was waiting in the waiting room. The doctor came out.

"Mr. Orton?" The doctor said.

"Yes."

"You wanted to know about the Jane Doe who was brought in?"

"Yes."

"She has multiple cuts and bruises, a fractured wrist and a severe concussion but she's gonna make it."

"Good." "Who is she?" "We don't know she had no forms of identification on her." "I'm sure we'll figure it all out tomorrow when she wakes up."

"I'm gonna come back tomorrow."

"I'll let her know."

The next morning she woke up. The nurse was standing over her bed.

"Where am I?" She said weakly.

"It's alright Miss." "You're safe, you're in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I'll get the doctor."

The doctor came in.

"Hello I'm doctor Taber." "What's your name?"

"It's, um, I can't remember."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No."

"We think you were attacked." "You're going to be fine but judging from the degree of your memory loss I think you have severe amnesia." "I'll have to run some tests to be sure."

"How did I get here?"

"A man found you and called for help." "He said he would be back today." "Lets get started on those tests."

A few hours later the tests came back that she did have serve amnesia. Doctor Taber said he expected her to fully recover her memory. He just didn't know when that would be. In the meantime the doctor suggested she pick a name for herself. She was waiting for placement in a women's shelter. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked to be in her late twenties with black hair just down passed her shoulders and brown eyes. She was looking at a woman she knew nothing about.

"Hello?" She looked over.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Randy Orton." "I called the ambulance."

"Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"I don't know." "I have serve amnesia, I can't remember anything." "The doctor said I should pick a name until I can remember mine." "I picked Mollie."

"I like that it's pretty."

"Thanks."

"It's nice to meet you Mollie."

"It's nice to meet you to Randy."

"Have the police been by to talk to you?"

"Yeah but I wasn't much help since I don't remember anything."

"When can you leave here?"

"As soon as a spot at the women's shelter opens."

"You're going to a shelter?"

"I have to I don't have anywhere else to go."

"How about you come home with me." "I have three guest rooms."

"I couldn't what about your wife and your kids?"

"I don't have a wife or kids."

"Are you sure you have the money?"

"I have lots of money, I'm a celebrity." "Come on Mollie, I promise no strings I just wanna help you."

"Ok." "Where do you live?"

"St. Louis, Missouri."

"If you live in Missouri what are you doing here?"

"My job requires me to travel a lot."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a professional wrestler."

"A what?"

"A professional wrestler."

"What's that?"

"Me and a bunch of men and women go to different states and put on wrestling matches for people."

"Sounds interesting."

After getting the ok from the doctor Mollie left. She flew back to Missouri with Randy. When they got home Randy showed Mollie to her room.

"You can borrow a t-shirt and some shorts." Randy said. "Tomorrow I'll take you shopping for some clothes."

"Ok." "Randy thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

"I'm really scared what if I never remember who I am?"

"I'm sure you will." "Until you do if you need anything I'm right here." She hugged him.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mollie woke up the next morning. She felt very rested. As she was trying to fall asleep last night a lot was going through her head. Did she have a family? Did they miss her? If she did have a family what where they like? She wished she could remember something, anything about her life. It felt to her as if she was in a strangers body. She could smell food cooking. She took a pain pill went downstairs and into the kitchen. Randy was standing at the stove. He turned around.

"Morning Mollie." He said.

"Morning."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Sit down it's almost done." She sat down.

"What are we having?"

"Eggs, I didn't know which kind you wanted so I made fried and scrambled, bacon and toast."

"Sounds delicious."

"Which kind of eggs do you want?"

"Scrambled please."

"That's what I'm gonna have to." After a few minutes the food was done. He brought her a plate. "Coffee?"

"Sure." He brought her some coffee. "Do you have any cream?" "I put some in my coffee yesterday and I liked it."

"Yeah." He got her some cream.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He sat down acrossed from her. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes that bed is very comfortable."

"How's your wrist?"

"It's sore but I took a pain pill before I came downstairs."

"Have you remembered anything yet?"

"No."

"Don't worry it'll come to you." "It's just gonna take some time."

"I don't have that much time."

"Why?"

"Well I can't impose on you forever." "I need to figure out who I am."

"It's not an imposition Mollie, really." "You can stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you." "I feel bad though I'm eating your food, I'm staying in your house and I can give you nothing in return."

"You don't need to." "Like I said yesterday I'll be here to help you however long you need me to." "When we're finished with breakfast we'll go shopping ok?"

"Can we get make-up first I want to try and cover up some of these bruises?"

"Sure."

"I promise I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok." "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything."

"You're a professional wrestler right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you always wanna do that?"

"Yeah my dad and grandpa were both wrestlers."

"Did you ever do anything else?"

"I was in the Marines for awhile but that wasn't for me."

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirty-one."

"Thirty-one?"

"Yeah you sound surprised."

"You look younger."

"Thanks."

"I wish I knew how old I was."

"I would say twenty-seven."

"I wouldn't mind if that was right." They finished eating.

"Let me go get dressed and we'll go."

"Ok."

They went out to the garage. She saw his motorcycle.

"That's a nice bike." She said.

"Thanks if you want after your wrist gets better I'll take you for a ride."

"Ok."

They went and bought make-up first. Mollie put it on while Randy drove. They pulled up in front of a Sprint store.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Just come on." They got out and went inside. "Ok pick one."

"One what?"

"A cell phone."

"Randy I don't have any money."

"I know I'm buying it for you." "You need one." "So go ahead and take your pick." "I'm gonna add you to my plan."

"Thank you."

After they were done there they went to the mall. They were there for about three hours. When they got back to the house they had six full bags with them. Mollie said she didn't want Randy to spend that much but he said he didn't mind. She was in her room putting her clothes in the closet. Randy appeared in the doorway.

"Mollie I'm gonna leave for awhile." He said.

"Ok."

"I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Ok."

"If you need anything just call my cell phone."

"Have fun."

"See you later."

"Bye."

After Mollie put her clothes away she fell asleep. After about an hour she woke up. She went downstairs. Randy still wasn't home. She turned on his stereo. She was flipping through the stations and stopped at a classical music station. Very slowly she started to do ballet moves. As she got used to it she went faster. Randy opened the front door. He watched her for a few minutes. She stopped when she saw him and turned off the music.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "You know ballet huh?"

"I guess so." "I don't know where that came from I just turned on the music and it came to me." "Wait."

"What?" "Are you remembering something?"

She was remembering when she was about eighteen or nineteen dancing on a stage. Not just ballet all types of dancing.

"I went to Julliard when I was younger." "I know how to dance all different types of ways."

"This is good." "Do you remember anything else?" "Do you remember your name?"

"No, damn it I can't remember anything else."

"It's ok." "That's a good start." "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna order some dinner?"

"Yeah."

They ordered a pizza. They were on the couch eating. They were watching a wrestling dvd. One of Randy's matches was on.

"I can believe that's you." She said. "You look so mean."

"That's just me when I'm in the zone."

"When you hear all those voices in your head?"

"Yeah.

"You have pizza sauce on your face."

"Where?" He said picking up a napkin.

"Other side."

"Did I get it?"

"No." "It's right here." She said picking up a napkin and wiping off for him. He looked at her. "Thanks Mollie."

"No problem."

"Are you done?"

"Yeah." He took there plates in to the kitchen came back and sat down. "It's funny who I see right there." She said pointing to the TV. "Couldn't be farther away to what you're really like."

"How so?"

"Are you kidding?" "You're the sweetest person ever." "Not many people would invite a perfect stranger to stay in there home." "You did, with no hesitation whatsoever." "Not to mention the thousands I know you've spent on me."

"It's no trouble." "I know I'm doing it for a good person."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Please review and I have a poll on my page.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Mollie came to stay with Randy. He'd went back to work three weeks ago. He called her every night to check on her. Physically Mollie was feeling better. Her cuts and bruises were gone. Her wrist was starting to feel better but it was still in a cast. She was hoping more sparks of her memory would come but so far nothing. It was really starting to frustrate her. She decided to call doctor Taber to ask some questions. It took her awhile to find the name of the hospital but eventually she did.

"St. James Hospital." "How can I help you?"

"I need to speak to doctor Taber."

"Who is calling?"

"I don't know my real name but the name I've been using is Mollie." "Doctor Taber treated me for memory loss and a serve concussion." "I have a few questions."

"Please hold." She held for five minutes.

"This is doctor Taber."

"Doctor Taber, this is Mollie."

"I remember you." "What can I do for you?"

"It's been three weeks and I've only remembered one thing about my life."

"What did you remember?"

"I remembered I know how to dance." "I went to Julliard."

"That's progress."

"Yeah but what can I do to speed up my progress."

"Nothing your memory will come when it comes."

"That's all you can tell me."

"You need something to jar your memory." "The problem is you have nothing that might be familiar to you." "When your memory does come back it will come back very suddenly."

"You can't give me a specific time that might happened?"

"No I'm sorry." "It could be weeks, months or years."

"Years?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"If anything changes I'd like you to notify me."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry I can't help you."

"It's ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and started to cry. Her cell phone started to ring. She knew who it was only one person had her number.

"Hi Randy."

"Are you crying?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'm just frustrated I want to remember again."

"I know."

"I don't even know my name."

"I know but you have a beautiful replacement name until you figure out yours."

"I just talked to the doctor he said it could be years before I remember anything." "I hope that's not the case." "I can't even get a job I don't have a Social Security number."

"You know what you need."

"What?"

"You need to have some fun."

"I am pretty bored."

"Come on the road with me."

"I don't know."

"Come on it'll be fun."

"How am I gonna get there?"

"I'll pay for your plane ticket."

"What about a hotel room?"

"I'll pay for that to."

"Ok I'll come."

"Ok I'll call the airport and have them hold a ticket for you."

"What's the next state you're going to?"

"New York." "New York City to be exact."

"New York City huh?"

"Yeah." "I don't have to be at the arena until nine." "If you want we can go to lunch tomorrow then we can go sightseeing."

"Ok."

"Cheer up ok?"

"I'll try."

"Good."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next day Mollie got to the hotel at around noon. She checked in put her stuff in her room. Then she went to Randy's room and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hey Mollie." He said.

"Hi."

"How was your flight?"

"Good." "Ready to go to lunch?"

"Yeah I'm starving." "I didn't even eat breakfast."

"Why?"

"I got up late."

After they had lunch they went sightseeing. They were at the Empire State Building.

"How are you today Mollie?" He asked.

"I'm doing better."

"Good." "I know this is tough for you."

"Yeah." "I know I have to be patient." "Sometimes like yesterday I get frustrated."

"It's ok to get frustrated." "I know I would if I was going through what you're going through."

"Sometimes it feels like I don't have anyone."

"You have me."

"I know."

After sightseeing for a few hours they went to the arena. They went to catering. Everyone was there. Mollie was getting coffee.

"Hi." She heard from behind her. She turned around.

"Hi."

"Are you new here?"

"I don't work here I'm a friend of Randy Orton."

"I'm Kelly nice to meet you."

"I'm Mollie it's nice to meet you to."

"What happened to your wrist?"

"I was in an accident."

"Hey Mollie come on I wanna show you the ring." Randy said.

They went to the ring.

"It looks smaller when you see it for real." She said.

"Right here's where you'll be sitting tonight." He said pointing to a seat in the front row.

"I get to watch you fight."

"Yep."

As the show was going on Mollie was having fun. She watched Randy win his match. After the show was over she went backstage to Randy's locker room.

"You did great." She said.

"Thanks." "Wanna go to the club tonight?" "A bunch of people are going."

"Sure."

"Ok I just have to go to the hotel and change."

"Ok."

They were at the club.

"Wanna dance Mollie?" Randy asked.

"Sure."

A fast song was on they were dancing. Even though she was limited because of her wrist Mollie still had a lot of moves. When that song ended a slow one came on.

"Can you slow dance to?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Come here." She put her arms around his neck as best she could. "Yeah you slow dance good to."

"So do you." She smiled. "I'm having fun."

"I'll glad so am I."

After a few hours they went back to the hotel. He walked her back to her room. They were outside the door.

"I had fun tonight." She said.

"Me to."

"Tonight was the first night since my accident I haven't been scared."

"I'm just glad you finally smiled." "You have a beautiful smile."

"Thanks." "I'm glad I decided to come here." "Well I should go inside."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Randy started walking back to his room.

_"Don't do this Randy." "Don't get attached to Mollie." "Once she remembers who she is she's gone."_ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Mollie was having fun on the road with Randy. She had even made a few friends. She still wasn't any closer to knowing who she was. While she still wanted to figure out who she was, in the meantime she was comfortable with being Mollie. She had been on road for a month. Her wrist was completely healed now. She was glad that she could use both of her hands again. She was really starting to enjoy wrestling. She sat front row in at every single arena and watched Randy fight. Mollie was out with Kelly.

"Hey Mollie wanna go to lunch?" Kelly asked.

"I don't have any money."

"I'll pay for you."

"Ok."

They found a restaurant. They were sitting down eating.

"I've been meaning to ask you Mollie, what do you do for a living?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I suffer from serve amnesia."

"You can't remember anything?"

"All I remember is I know how to dance professionally."

"You remember your name to."

"No I don't."

"Your name isn't Mollie?"

"No it's just a name I picked."

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know." "Randy found me in an alley and called for help the doctors think I was attacked." "Randy invited me to stay in his house and we've been friends ever since."

"That was nice of him."

"I owe him everything, if it wasn't for him I might be dead right now." "He bought me all new clothes and my cell phone." "I feel so bad I can't pay him back."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"He says he doesn't but that's not the point." "As soon as I remember who I am I'm paying him back for everything."

"Once you figure out who you are does that mean your disappearing forever?"

"No I've met way to many nice people." "I'll keep in touch."

"Good I'd miss hanging out."

"So would I."

"You know I might be off on this but I think Randy likes you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Women's intuition." "I just get that vibe whenever he's around you."

"Well I think your intuition's wrong on this one." "I know why you think that though." "It's because he's so nice to me."

"You don't think he's cute?"

"Yeah but we're friends and that's how I wanna stay." "If it was another place, another time, if I actually knew who I was, then maybe it could turn into something else." "Now a relationship with anyone would be the last thing I need." "Besides I think Randy would like the woman he's dating to at least have a last name." She said jokingly.

"Ha ha."

Randy was working out in the hotel gym with Ted Dibiase.

"So you screwing that Mollie chick yet?" Ted asked.

"Shut up."

"You expect me to believe that she's living with you and nothing's going on."

"Nothing is."

"Why?" "I know you like her."

"No I don't."

"Yeah, ok." "How'd you meet her anyway?"

"I found her in an alley." "Someone beat her up she doesn't know who she is." "She didn't have anywhere to go so I told her she could stay with me."

"She can't remember anything?"

"Nothing."

"Is that why you don't wanna tell her you like her?"

"I do not like her, not like that anyway." "We're friends I'm doing her a favor."

"Ok." "Hi Mollie." Randy turned around. There was no one there. "I knew that would work." Ted said smiling.

"You're a dick."

"I couldn't resist."

"It wasn't funny." About five minutes passed.

"Hi Mollie."

"Fuck you."

"Hi Ted." She said. "Hi Randy." He turned around.

"Hi Mollie." "I thought you were with Kelly."

"I was we just got back."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Am I still riding with you tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I just wanted to check." "I'll let you get back to your workout."

"Ok see you later."

"Bye." She left.

Later that night they were at the arena. Mollie knocked on Randy's locker room door. He answered it.

"Hey Mollie." "Come in." He said. They sat down on the couch.

"I see you're all ready to go out there."

"Yep I'm next."

"I've been thinking about giving myself a last name." "I was thinking Keaton." "What do you think?"

"I like it."

"Mollie Keaton it is then." "I need a last name if I'm gonna try and get a job." "I doubt I'll have any luck but I have to try."

"You don't need a job Mollie I have more then enough money."

"I can't mooch off you forever."

"You're not mooching off me."

"I feel like I am." "I better get out there good luck."

"Thanks."

Randy was fighting The Miz. He was doing good until he went to run at Miz in the corner. Miz moved at the last second. Randy smacked his shoulder on the ring post. He went through the ropes and landed on the floor below hard on that same shoulder. They stopped the match and the trainers came down. They took Randy to the back. Mollie hurried to the back. She found the room they took him to and tried to go in.

"I'm sorry Miss you can't come in here." One of the trainers said.

"My friend is hurt."

"I understand that but you'll have to wait outside."

"Hey!" Randy shouted. "You better let her come in here." The trainer stepped out of the way. Mollie went in. She saw a bone in Randy's shoulder sticking out.

"Oh my god." She said.

"Don't worry I'll be alright."

"Randy I want you to go to the emergency room and get an x-ray." "I want you to put your arm in this sling." The other trainer said. "Do you have someone that can drive you?"

"I can." Mollie said.

"You don't have to Mollie." Randy said. "I can find a way there you shouldn't have to spend all night in the emergency room."

"I'm taking you."

"Ok."

They were waiting for the doctor.

"Are you in pain?" She asked.

"Yeah but I'm sure they'll give me something."

"Poor thing."

"You didn't have to come down you know."

"Yes I did." The doctor came in.

"Mr. Orton." The doctor said. "According to your x-rays you've dislocated your shoulder." "Not to worry though." "Wear the sling for three weeks and you should be fine." "I have make sure I know where the pain mostly is." The doctor started pressing on Randy's shoulder.

"Ow!" Mollie grabbed Randy's other hand and rubbed it with hers.

"Just as I thought." "I'm going to give you medicine for pain." "No strenuous activity of any kind."

"Ok."

**Thanks for the reviews so far keep them coming please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mollie and Randy went back to Randy's home do to his injury. They had been there for a week. This time Mollie was the one taking care of Randy. She would cook all of his meals for him and make sure he was comfortable. He hated being at home but he was glad the injury wasn't serious. He spent most of his time sleeping. His pain medication knocked him out. He woke up and looked at the clock next to his bed. It read 10:00 AM. He got up and went downstairs. Mollie was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Morning Mollie." He said sitting down next to her.

"Morning." "You should be resting."

"I'm sick of being in my room I've been up there all week."

"I know but the more rest you get the better."

"I can't wait until I'm better."

"I bet you never thought I'd be the one taking care of you for a change."

"I'm just glad you can cook or I'd be wasting away."

"Speaking of food, are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"Pancakes."

"Ok coming up."

She went into the kitchen. He followed and sat down at the table.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked.

"Pretty good." "I'd be a lot more comfortable without this damn sling."

"Yeah I can imagine how much of a pain that must be."

"How about you?" "Any luck remembering anything?"

"Nope."

"Soon you will I know it."

"What are you a psychic now?" She said jokingly.

"Yeah."

"Alright what am I thinking?"

"You're thinking you like staying here."

"I do like staying here but that's not what I was thinking."

"What were you thinking?

"How lucky I am to have a friend like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"You sound surprised."

"That's just nice of you to say."

"I could say a lot more nice things." "It's almost done, want me to put on the coffee?"

"Yeah." She started the coffee. When the pancakes were done she brought them to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She got her food and there two coffees and sat down.

"Mollie?"

"What?"

"Are we still gonna be friends once you remember who you are?"

"Of course Randy I consider you a friend for life." "You did save my life."

"I feel like going somewhere today."

"Where?"

"Would you like to meet my parents?"

"They live here to."

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"After breakfast I'll call them and see what they're doing today."

"If you don't mind I'd rather not tell them about the attack and everything."

"Ok I understand I won't bring it up." "They don't even have to know you're staying with me."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry you'll like them they're very nice."

"Well they would have to be they raised you."

"There were times when I was younger I could be pretty rotten."

"I think that part of your personality is still in you." "It comes out in the ring when you get mean."

"I really miss the ring."

"You'll be back before you know it."

"You'll be there to cheer me on right?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Yeah."

"You should be proud you've turned me into a regular WWE junkie."

"Good."

They went to Randy's parents house. He knocked on the door and they went in.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Randy said. "Mollie these are my parents Bob and Elaine." "Mom, dad, this is my friend Mollie."

"Nice to meet you both." Mollie said.

"It's a pleasure." Elaine said. "Please sit down." Mollie and Randy sat down.

"Randy told us he was bring a friend but he didn't say how beautiful you are." Bob said.

"Thank you very much." Mollie said.

"Randy what happened to your arm?" Elaine asked.

"I was fighting and I dislocated my shoulder."

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine mom." "I just have to wear this sling for two more weeks and I'll be good as new."

"Mollie would you like some tea?"

"Sure." She said.

"What about you two?" Elaine asked.

"Sure." They both said.

Elaine went and started the tea when it was ready Mollie offered to help her.

"So what's up with you and Mollie Randy?" Bob asked.

"Just like I said dad we're friends that's all."

"That might be but I know that's not all you want."

"Dad."

"Not that I blame you she's beautiful."

"I think she's a little young for you dad." He said jokingly. Mollie and Elaine came back.

"Looks like we interrupted a conversation." Elaine said.

"You didn't interrupt anything." Randy said.

Later that night Mollie and Randy were back at his house. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"I had a good time today." She said.

"My parents like you I can tell."

"We'll have to do that again."

"Have you seen the remote I wanna turn this up?"

"I thought you had it."

"Nope."

"Maybe it's down the couch." "It's not over here."

"It's not over here either." She leaned over him.

"I feel it." "Here it is." She grabbed from down the cushion. She looked at Randy. They were both silent. There lips started moving slowly towards each other. Just as they were about to kiss Mollie's cell phone started to ring. "That's my phone."

"You should get it."

"Yeah." She picked it up off the table. "Hello?" "Hi Kelly."

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Randy was feeling much better. Two weeks had passed. He wasn't in pain at all anymore. All he needed was the ok from his doctor and he was good to go. He was at the doctor right now. Mollie was waiting for him to come back. They never talked about almost kissing two weeks ago. They just acted like it never happened. Mollie was sitting in the living room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi."

"Hey Kelly."

"What's up?"

"Just waiting for Randy to get back from the doctor."

"How's he doing?"

"Much better."

"That's good."

"Yeah if he gets the ok from the doctor he should be back by next week."

"Are you coming with him?"

"Yeah I got nothing better to do."

"Good we need to catch up we can have a girls day."

"Yeah I kind of have something to tell you." "I don't know if I should though."

"Why?"

"I don't if I wanna talk about it."

"Did something happened between you and Randy?"

"No." She said very unconvincingly.

"Oh my god something did happened, didn't it?"

"Sort of."

"You have to tell me right now."

"Ok." The front door opened. "I have to go Randy's back."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She hung up. "Hey Randy." "No sling that's a good sign."

"The doctor said my shoulder's fine now."

"Good."

"It's a little stiff from being in the sling." "A weekend of going to a pool should fix it." "Then Monday I'm back." "Are you coming with me?"

"Yeah."

"I know a building that has a pool." "Wanna come with me?"

"Ok." "Wait I can't I don't have a bikini."

"Then I'll buy you one."

"Randy you've bought me enough."

"What's one more thing."

"Ok, I guess."

"Let me get my stuff and we'll go."

"Ok."

They went and bought Mollie a bikini and went to the pool. It was an indoor, public pool but Mollie and Randy were the only ones there. Mollie was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water.

"How many times have you hurt your shoulder Randy?"

"Four why?"

"You just seem to know what you're doing with your exercises."

"Yeah my shoulder's been a pain in the ass ever since I started my career."

"Have you had a lot of girlfriends?"

"Seven."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"I figured it would be more."

"Nope just the seven."

"Who was your last girlfriend?" "If you don't mind me asking."

"She was a wrestler her name was Mickie James."

"What happened?"

"She got fired we tried to make it work but we couldn't." "Come in the water."

"Ok." She got in the water and swam over to him. "The water's warm."

"That's why I like coming here." "How warm the water is feels great on my shoulder."

"Anything I can do to help?" "Want me to rub your shoulder?" "I'll be easy."

"Ok." She went behind him and started rubbing his shoulder. "Mmmm, that feels good."

"Did you get all your tattoos when you were in the Marines?"

"No most of them are only a few years old." "I got a couple while I was in there but there covered up by what I have now."

"What was it like in the Marines?"

"Horrible, not what I expected at all."

"How long did you stay?"

"About a year."

"Then you left?"

"I left before I was supposed to."

"That's bad right?"

"Yeah really bad." "I always knew I'd end up in the family business anyway." He turned to face her. "Thanks that feels a lot better."

"I wonder if I have a family."

"I don't know but if you do you have a beautiful mother."

"How do you know that?"

"Well look how beautiful you are."

"Oh stop."

"I mean it."

"Thanks that's really sweet." "You always make me feel so much better when I feel like this."

"That's what I'm here for." "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Me to I'm starving." "Let's go get something to eat."

"Ok."

It was Monday Randy was back to work and Mollie was with him. They just got to the arena.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kelly." Mollie said.

"Ok."

"I'll be right back."

She went to the diva's locker room.

"Hey Kelly." She said.

"Hi you never called me back."

"Sorry I was busy."

"Busy with Randy?" She said smiling.

"We're not have sex if that's what your thinking."

"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing really." "We were in the living room on the couch watching TV." "I was helping him look for the remote." "Then we looked at each other, we almost kissed."

"You almost kissed?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"My phone started to ring and that broke the mood."

"I would have killed whoever called me."

"I can't she's one of my best friends, I'm looking at her."

"Oh you mean that night a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's ok I don't think it was a good idea for us to kiss anyway."

"Why?"

We're friends." "Once we cross that line we can never go back."

"Would being with Randy be so bad?"

"He's great, I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"If we get together and I remember who I am, what if he doesn't like her?" "He likes Mollie and I like being Mollie but I'm not her."

"I'm sure he would like who you really are to."

"I'm gonna go I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She went back to Randy's locker room.

"Mollie guess what." Randy said.

"What?"

"I get a title shot at the next pay per view."

"That's great." They hugged. "I'm proud of you." "Congratulations."

"Thanks." He looked at her. The second he did she felt like she did a few weeks ago. Just like before there were slowly getting closer and closer. They were about to kiss when Randy's locker room door open. They quickly went to opposite ends of the room. "Jesus Ted can't you knock?"

"Sorry hi Mollie."

"Hi Ted." She left. Randy gave Ted a dirty look.

"What?"

"Thanks a lot."

"Wait, did I interrupt something just now?" "Holy shit I did you and Mollie were gonna kiss weren't you?"

"What do you want?"

"I just came by to say good job on the title shot."

"Thanks, get out."

"Ok I'm sorry." He left.


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks had passed. Since the second interruption Mollie was even more convinced being with Randy was a bad idea. She figured if it wasn't they wouldn't have been interrupted twice. Just like when it almost happened last time, neither one of them brought it up. Randy's title shot was in two days. Mollie and Kelly were in catering at a house show.

"I'm starving I haven't eaten all day." Mollie said.

"Why?"

"Got up late and just didn't grab anything." "Let's see what do I want?"

"Well I know what you want but he's not on the menu." She said smiling.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"If you mean Randy you're wrong."

"That's why you almost kissed him twice."

"Obviously it's not supposed to happened."

"How do you figure?"

"Two interruptions, if that's not a sign I don't know what is."

"There's a sign alright it's in Randy's bedroom where you both know you wanna be."

"Kelly."

"You're gonna stand there with a straight face and tell me you don't want to?" "That you've never thought about it, ever?"

"Thinking things are different then doing them." "Randy and I aren't meant be a couple." "We're meant to be friends."

"Ok."

After she got done eating Mollie went to Randy's locker room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in they sat on the couch. "What's up?"

"Nothing I just came from catering." "What's up with you?"

"Just waiting to go out for my match."

"Who are you fighting?"

"Cody Rhodes."

"He used to be with you in a group right?"

"Yep Legacy."

"Are you nervous about your match at the pay per view?"

"It's gonna be hard but I think I can do it this time."

"How many times have you fought him now?"

"This will be my third time facing him." "This is the last time I get a shot as long as he's champion."

"You'll win I know it."

"Thanks." "Wanna go celebrate that night if I win?"

"Yeah."

"Don't make any plans tomorrow when we get to the next state."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where?"

"That's a surprise."

"Give me a hint."

"We're leaving as soon as we get settled into the hotel."

"Give me another hint."

"No."

"Come on."

"I gotta go out for my match." "You better take your seat."

"Randy."

"See ya out there."

The next morning Mollie just arrived at the hotel and went up to her room. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey."

"Hi Kelly."

"Wanna go shopping?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm going somewhere with Randy."

"Where?"

"I don't know he won't tell me."

"Maybe he's taking you to a nice romantic, quiet place to make out like you two have been wanting."

"Kelly."

"What, you know you want to." Mollie heard a knock at her door.

"I gotta go I think he's here."

"I want details."

"Shut up." "Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and answered the door.

"Hi Randy." She said. He was holding two cups.

"Hi." "Coffee?"

"Sure." "Thanks." She said taking one of the cups.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They were in the car. They pulled up to a building.

"Where are we Randy?"

"You'll see when we go in." "Come on."

They got out of the car. Randy took out some keys and unlocked a door.

"Ok close your eyes." He said.

"Why?"

"Just do it." She did. "Give me your hand."

They went inside and went into an elevator.

"Ok just a few more steps." "Ok stay right here." She heard his footsteps going away from her. "Ok open your eyes."

They were at a dance studio.

"This is a dance studio isn't it?" She asked.

"Yep a friend of mine owns it."

"Why are we here?"

"I want to see you dance." "They have outfits you can wear through that door."

"Ok let me go get changed."

She came out and danced ballet style to the classical music for about twenty minutes. Randy didn't think she could get any more beautiful then she already was but watching her he realized she could. She changed back into her street clothes.

"Thanks." She said. "This was a lot of fun." "Dancing really relaxes me."

"I can tell." "You looked great doing it."

"Thanks."

It was the day of the pay per view. Mollie and Randy were backstage Randy was up next.

"Well I better go take my seat." She said. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Randy was fighting Mark Henry. It had been a grueling match for twenty minutes. Suddenly Randy hit an RKO out of nowhere and got the three count. Mollie was out of her sit jumping up and down.

It took Mollie a few minutes to get backstage because of the big crowd. When she went back to Randy's locker room and knocked on the door he didn't answer. She went in. His title was in there so she knew he'd be back. She sat on the couch. A few minutes passed. She saw Randy walk out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Mollie." He said surprised.

"Oh sorry Randy I just came in here to congratulate you." "I'll go now." She got up and went for the door. She was to the door.

"Mollie." She turned around. He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was full of passion. She was surprised she was still standing her knees felt weak. She could feel him starting to unbutton her shirt. Her hands were slowly moving down his body. He groaned into her mouth. Her hands were on his towel. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They broke the kiss, neither of them really wanting to.

"I have to get that, I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok."

"Can we go to dinner tomorrow night so we can talk?"

"Sure."

"Ok." He went to open the door.

"Wait." "You have lipstick all over your mouth." He wiped it off. He opened the door far enough to peek his head out. They wanted to interview him about his win. He told them just a second and shut the door.

"I have to get dressed."

"Ok."

"Call me later."

"I will." She left. As she was walking down the hall she smiled. She wished she could take a shower. A very, very cold shower.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Mollie woke up. She started thinking about Randy. She felt so much chemistry with him. Especially since there kiss last night. She knew it would have went further if they hadn't been interrupted yet again. She knew she wouldn't have stopped him because she didn't want him to stop. That was the part that scared her. She just finished getting dressed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi."

"Hi Kelly."

"What's up?"

"Just thinking about last night."

"Why?"

"Something happened."

"What?"

"After Randy won I want back to his locker room." "I didn't think he was in there." "I went in to wait for him." "He came out of his bathroom in nothing but a towel." "I went to leave, he said my name I turned around and we kissed."

"Finally."

"If we hadn't have been interrupted again, I think it would've went further."

"You mean sex?"

"Yeah." "I was letting him unbutton my shirt."

"So are you gonna admit that you like him now?"

"I do like him alright but I shouldn't."

"Sure you should."

"We're having dinner tonight after the show."

"Aw your first date."

"It's not a date it's just to talk."

"It's a date."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I have nothing to wear."

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"No."

"Come to my room I'll let you borrow a dress."

"Thank you."

Mollie went to Kelly's room and knocked on the door. Kelly answered it.

"Hey." Kelly said. "Come on in." Mollie went in. They went to the closet. "I know the perfect dress for you." Kelly got out a blue dress. "Like it?"

"I love it."

"Be careful with it it's one of my favorite dresses."

"I will." "Thank you."

"So, is this dress gonna end up on Randy's hotel room floor tonight?" She asked smiling.

"No I told you we're going out to talk that's all."

"Right."

"I'm nervous."

"I thought it wasn't a date."

"It's not."

"Then why are you nervous?"

"Now that Randy and I kissed everything seems different."

"Different good or different bad?"

"I don't know yet."

"Don't worry you'll have a great time tonight."

Later that night Mollie was at the arena sitting at a table in catering. Randy sat acrossed from her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"What time did you want me to pick you up tonight?"

"I have get ready, is around ten ok?"

"Fine."

"Did you have a good day today?"

"Yeah did you?"

"Yeah." "Well I'm gonna go out and watch some of the matches."

"Ok see you tonight."

"Alright." "Good luck in your match tonight."

"Thanks."

"See ya."

"Bye." She got up and walked away. Randy smirked.

After the show was over. Mollie went back to the hotel to get ready. She did her hair and make up. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror in the bathroom. At 10:15 there was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hi Randy." She said.

"Hi." "These are for you."

"Aw roses thank you." She said taking them.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you look nice to."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They went to a restaurant. They were eating.

"That's a beautiful dress." "Where did you get it?"

"I borrowed it from Kelly." "I'm glad you like it."

"I think we should talk about what we've been avoiding."

"You mean the kiss last night?"

"Yeah."

"I liked it."

"So did I, a lot."

"I also think we were moving just a little fast."

"You mean because we probably told have ended up having sex if we hadn't been interrupted?"

"Right." "I did want to."

"Good I'd never want you to feel forced."

"I didn't."

"Mollie look, the sex part that doesn't matter." "What matters to me is you." "I think it's pretty obvious we have feelings for each other."

"Yeah we do but Randy what I'm worried about is you have feelings for Mollie." "I'm not Mollie." "Sometimes even I forget I'm not Mollie I'm nobody." "You might not like me anymore once we know who I really am."

"Maybe you'll remember who you are, maybe you won't." "I know that no matter who you are the way I feel about will not change." "I guess what I'm really trying to say is Mollie, I don't want to just be your friend I want to be with you." "I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Well I don't know how it's gonna work but that's what I want to." Randy smiled. The kissed.

A few days later they were at Raw. Mollie and Randy were standing in the hall.

"I better get out there." She said. "You're next."

"Wait give me a kiss." They kissed.

As Mollie was waiting for Randy to come out she was surprised along with everyone else that Mark Henry's music started to play. He came out and got a microphone standing on the outside by Mollie. He started to talk.

"I know I agreed that if Randy Orton beat me at No Way Out there would be no rematch." "I've changed my mind I want a rematch." "I'll do anything I have to to get it." "Even if it's hurting someone Randy cares about." He looked at Mollie evilly. "If you don't give my rematch your bitch is joining the hall of pain!" He grabbed Mollie by her waist lifted her over the barricade then grabbed by her hair. She was scared to death. Randy came out holding a microphone.

"You have your match let her go!"

"I want an I Quit match."

"You got it!" "Let her go now!" Mark shoved her to the ground. When Randy saw that he became enraged. He ran into the ring and slid where Mark was. They started punching each other.

Mollie got up and ran back to Randy's locker room. After the fight between Mark and Randy got broken up Randy went back to his locker room. He hugged Mollie.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine just scared."

"Don't worry he won't get to you again." "I'm sorry."

**I have tickets to Wrestlemania! I can't wait it'll be my first Wrestlemania and my first vacation. I'm also going to Wrestlemania Axxess. **


	9. Chapter 9

Mollie and Randy had been dating for a month. During the whole month she didn't think about who she really was once. All she'd thought about was Randy and how happy he was making her. Ever since they'd been dating there wasn't a day that passed that she didn't smile. She was hanging out with Kelly in her hotel room.

"So how's Mrs. Orton?" Kelly asked.

"Ha ha." "I'm fine."

"I think since you've been dating Randy you've been more then fine."

"I'm so glad I decided to start dating him." "I've been a lot happier."

"I know I can tell."

"It feels so good to be happy again."

"You guys haven't slept together yet right?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just want it to be perfect." "From my memory I don't even know if I have had sex."

"So do you have it planned?"

"I don't want it to be planned I want it to be spontaneous." "I just hope it's good."

"It'll be great."

"I know he'll be great I'm worried about me."

"I'm sure you'll be great to."

"I hope."

"Do you love him?"

"I care about him a lot." "Sometimes it still scares me but I feel I'm supposed to be with Randy." Her cell phone rang.

"That must be your prince."

"Hello?" Mollie said answering her phone.

"Hi Mollie."

"Hey Randy."

"What are you doing?"

"Hanging out with Kelly in her room."

"Having fun?"

"Yeah."

"Do I get to see you tonight?"

"Yeah are you done with your workout yet?"

"Yeah." "I just got out of the shower."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She hung up and looked at Kelly. "You don't care if I go right."

"No." "Call me tomorrow."

"I will."

"Bye."

Mollie went to Randy's room. She knocked on the door. He answered wearing only sweatpants.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Come on in." She went in.

"How was your day?"

"Good."

"Did you have a good autograph signing?"

"Yeah." "What did you do today?"

"Not much just hung around the hotel."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." They sat down on the couch and started the movie. "I'm cold." "Do you mind if I get a blanket."

"I'll get it." He got the blanket and cover them both up. They both ended up falling asleep. Randy woke up Mollie head was against his shoulder. "Mollie, baby."

"Hmm."

"Lay down with me."

"Ok." Randy laid down. Mollie laid beside him.

"Goodnight Mollie."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Mollie woke up Randy was gone. There was a note on the coffee table. Mollie picked it up. It read.

Good morning beautiful. I went to get us coffee. Don't leave. – Randy

The front door opened.

"Hey you're up." He said. "Did you get my note?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

"Here's your coffee?"

"Thanks." "Thanks for letting me sleep here last night."

"You should stay with me more often I liked it."

"Me to." "I gotta go."

"Why?"

"We have that flight to St. Louis in about an hour."

"Oh right."

"I'll see you later."

"Wait give me a kiss." She kissed him. "Bye."

"Bye."

A few hours later they were home. They both went upstairs.

"Mollie."

"Yeah."

"If you want you can put your stuff in my room."

"Ok."

They both went into his room and put there bags down.

"The pay per view's tomorrow night right?" Mollie said.

"Yeah."

"I hope you kick Mark's ass."

"I still feel bad I let him get to you."

"It wasn't your fault." They kissed and laid down on the bed. Randy's hands went down to the end of her shirt. Randy's cell phone started to ring. They broke the kiss.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

The next night they were at the arena. Randy was getting ready for his match.

"Mollie I want you to stay back here tonight."

"What why?"

"I don't wanna take any chances."

"I'll be fine."

"Honey promise me you'll stay back here."

"I promise."

"Thank you." "I gotta go."

"Good luck." She kissed him.

The match was going on Mark was throwing everything he could at Randy but he still refused to quit. Randy was laying on the entrance to the ramp. Mark went backstage. After going down a hall and turning left he was right outside of Randy's locker room door. Mollie locked it. Mark broke it down and picked Mollie up off the ground. He started walking back to the ramp.

"Let me go! "Let me go!" "Randy!" "Randy help me!"

Randy was still down when Mark came out holding Mollie. Mark picked up the microphone.

"Randy you're gonna say I quit or say goodbye to your bitch." He put the microphone down. Mollie was struggling to get away but it was no use. He walked to the edge of the stage and lifted Mollie up above his head. Holding her up high. Randy sat up just enough to see what was going on.

"No stop, you win!" "I quit ok I quit!" The bell rang. Mark put Mollie down. She went over to Randy.

After the show was over Mollie and Randy went home. They were sitting on the couch.

"Are you sure you're ok Randy?" Mollie asked.

"I'll be fine." "Are you ok?"

"I'm still a little shook up but I'm ok." "I feel really bad."

"Why?"

"I know the title means a lot to you and you had to give it up because of me."

"Mollie listen, no title is more important then you." "If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do." "You mean everything to me." "I love you Mollie."

"Really?"

"Really, I love you."

"I love you to Randy." They kissed. Mollie broke the kiss and stood up. "Come on Randy."

"Where are we going?"

"Your room." Randy stood up. They kissed. He picked her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They were up to the room in no time. He laid her on the bed. She took of his shirt. All of this feeling new to her she took her time and explored his body. Undoing his pants when she got to the end. He kissed her from her neck down to the end of her shirt. He undid her pants. He lifted up her shirt slowly kissing the skin he exposed. He took the shirt off and kissed her lips. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Oh Randy." She moaned. "Mollie, I love you so much." He groaned. "I love you to." "You're amazing." He mumbled against her lips as they kissed. "Mmmmm, Randy." She moaned. They finished.

Afterward they were laying there.

"Randy."

"Yeah?"

"I've decided that even if I never remember anything that's ok." "Even if I do it doesn't matter, what matters is my life now, with you." They kissed. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Goodnight." "I love you to." He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Mollie and Randy were as happy as ever. Four months had passed. Mollie and Randy stayed in the same room now at the hotels. Randy had gotten drafted back to Raw two months ago he was glad he liked Raw better. Everyone was looking forward to the couple days off they were going to get tomorrow. They'd worked without a break for the last five months. Mollie and Kelly were shopping they were in the lingerie department.

"So since we're in here I guess Randy's been being a really good boy lately." Kelly said smiling.

"I just wanna do something special for him when we go home." "These passed couple months it's been nothing but work, work, work for him." "I just wanna relax him for awhile."

"How long has it been since you guys have done anything?"

"Last night but we haven't been able to enjoy really because he always has to get up early."

"No wonder you look so tired today."

"I'm thinking about getting a tattoo."

"Of what?"

"I was thinking the letters R- K- O acrossed the back of my neck."

"Getting someone's initials tattooed on your skin is a big step."

"I know but it's only a risk if you're planning on breaking up."

"Are you gonna tell him before you do it?"

" No." "If I do it I'm gonna get it on Valentine's Day." "What says I love you more then a name permanently inscribed on you."

"A big diamond engagement ring."

"I think this is the one." She said taking one off the hanger. "What do you think?"

"I think if you buy that Randy will never wanna leave the bedroom."

"This is the one then." "Even if when I wear it I won't have it on to long."

"You're bad."

"That's one of the things Randy loves about me."

Randy and Ted Dibiase were working out in a gym.

"Jesus man you look like shit today." Ted said.

"Thanks." "I'm tired."

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

"A couple hours."

"What were you doing?"

"I was busy."

"I bet." He said grinning.

"Not all of us only hug our pillow at night."

"Fuck you."

"Well I'm outta here."

"Where you going?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to a jewelry store."

"For what?"

"Next month is Valentine's Day." "I'm gonna ask Mollie to marry me."

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" "You haven't been dating her that long."

"I love her and I know she loves me." "What's the point of waiting?" "See you later."

"Bye."

Later that night Mollie went to the arena. She went to Randy's locker room. She saw flowers sitting on the coffee table. There was a card with Mollie's name on it. She picked it up. It read.

Dear Mollie,

Being with you these last couple months has been amazing. I don't think you'll ever know how much you mean to me or how much I love you. – Love Randy

Someone picked Mollie up off the ground from behind.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi you like them?"

"Yeah." "What's the occasion?"

"I don't need an occasion every time I buy you flowers do I?"

"No." "Thank you I love them." They kissed. He put her down.

"Did you have a good time shopping today?"

"Yeah."

"Did you buy anything?"

"I bought a few things for me and something for us."

"Something for us?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"You don't get to know that until we go home."

"Give me a hint."

"Ok." "You're gonna like it."

"Come on one more."

"No."

"Ok." "I have a surprise for but now I'm not telling you anything until tomorrow."

"You're mean."

"You still love me though right."

"Yeah." "I'll be right back." She picked up her flowers.

"Where are you going?"

"To show off my flowers."

Mollie found Kelly in catering.

"Look Kelly aren't they beautiful."

"Yeah they are."

"He's so sweet." "I've decided I'm gonna get that tattoo."

"Cool."

"Wanna come with me when I get it?"

"Sure."

The next day Mollie and Randy left for Missouri at noon. They landed five hours later. Randy told Mollie he was taking her to her surprise. When they got inside she recognized where they were.

"Randy this is the dance studio you brought me to a couple months ago."

"Except now it's yours."

"What?"

"I bought it from my friend it's yours." "You can start teaching classes now or come here to dance." "Anything you want."

"This is so sweet." She said with tears in her eyes. She hugged him. "Thank you Randy."

"You're welcome." She kissed him.

After they got home Randy decided he wanted to go to the gym. He was gone for a few hours. Mollie set stuff up for when he came back. It was dark when he got home. He walked through the front door.

"Mollie?"

"I'm in the bedroom honey." Randy went upstairs to the bedroom. The lights were off and candles were lit all over the room. Mollie had on a black lacey nightgown. She was sitting on her knees on the bed. "You like it this is what I bought for us."

"Yeah I like it a lot."

"Come here." He got on the bed they kissed. She moaned when he touched her. She took off his shirt. She put her arms around his back. He pulled down one strap of her nightgown as kissed her neck. "Randy." She moaned.

"Oh Mollie." He mumbled against her lips as he kissed her. They laid down. He was about to pull the other strap down. The doorbell rang.

"You've got to be kidding."

"I'll get rid of whoever it is." He got off the bed and put his shirt back on.

"Hurry honey."

"I will." He went downstairs and answered the door. A man was standing there. He looked to be in his late twenties. He had brown hair and green eyes. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Whitney Preston."

"There's nobody here by that name."

"Oh sorry I forgot." "Doctor Taber told me she's been going by the name Mollie." "The private investigator I hired told me she was staying at this address." "You're Randy Orton I presume?"

"Yeah who are you?"

"My name is Greg Preston, I'm Whitney's husband."


	11. Chapter 11

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mollie's husband was at the door. He knew Greg was here to take Mollie away from him. He wished he never answered the door. He just wanted to shut it and pretend nobody was there.

"This is the right house isn't it?" Greg asked.

"Yes come in."

"Thank you." He went in.

"Mollie's upstairs." "I'll get her." "You can sit down." Greg sat down Randy went upstairs.

"Where were we?" Mollie said. Randy turned on the light. "Honey what's wrong?"

"You need to get dressed and come downstairs."

"Randy what's wrong?" "Why do you look so sad?"

"Just get dressed and come downstairs."

"Ok."

"I'll be downstairs."

"Tell me what's going on."

"You'll see." He left the room.

Mollie got dressed and went downstairs. As she came downstairs she could see the back of a man's head. She came around the couch. As soon as she saw Greg it was like a wave of memories hit her all at once.

"Greg?"

"Yes baby it's me."

"My memory, it's back." "I'm Whitney Preston."

"That's right." "How long have we been married?"

"Six years."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Do you remember the kids?"

"Yeah." "Cory's four and Lauren's two." "Are they alright?"

"They're fine they just miss there mommy." "I told them I was coming to get you." "I missed you so much." She sat down next to him.

"What happened to me Greg?"

"I don't really know I was gone on business that week." "The kids were with my parents in Maine." "Do remember anything about the attack?"

"No."

"You were supposed to pick the kids up from the airport that Thursday." "When you didn't show up parents called me." "I cut my trip short and went to get the kids." "I tried calling you and you didn't answer." "Then I filed a missing persons report with the police and called all the hospitals." "For months I pushed the police to keep your case open." "After about three months they told me that I had to except that you probably weren't missing and that you left." "I told them you would never do that because you love me." "Then I hired a private investigator, it took him awhile to find because you were going under a different name." "He put in touch with Doctor Taber." "Doctor Taber explained your condition." "Then my private investigator gave me this address and here I am."

"It sounds like you've been busy."

"I knew I would find you eventually."

"Do my parents know I'm ok?"

"Yeah I told them."

"Who's been teaching my ballet classes?"

"Susan."

"I bet she was worried to death."

"She was but everyone knows your fine now." "So how did you end up here?"

"Randy's the one that called for help." "He saved my life and said I could stay here." "I guess I should introduce you." "Randy this is my husband Greg, Greg this is my, friend Randy."

"Nice to meet you." Randy said.

"Same here." "Thank you so much for taking care of Whitney."

"No problem."

"Well we'll get out of your hair." He turned to Whitney.

"We're gonna go to a hotel tonight and fly back to California in the morning."

"Ok I'm gonna come back in the morning and get my stuff."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." "Why don't you go out to the car I wanna grab my purse and a few things and I'll be right there."

"Ok." Greg went outside. Whitney looked at Randy

"I'm sorry Randy I have to go." "I have a family."

"I understand that's your husband and I'm just your friend right?"

"Randy I'm sorry." "What did you want me to say?"

"Just go."

"Is it ok if I come back for my stuff?"

"Whatever."

"Randy-

"Just go Whitney." She left.

Whitney and Greg went back to the hotel.

"Here I bought you a new cell phone." Greg said.

"Thanks."

"I'm so happy your back with me."

"So am I."

"You don't know how scared I was when you were missing."

"It's even scarier not to know who you are."

"I couldn't even imagine something like that happening to me."

"The important thing is I'm back now."

"I love you Whitney."

"I love you to." They kissed. He put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"It feels so good to hold you again."

The next morning Whitney called her kids. They were with there nanny. She talked to Cory first.

"Cory it's mommy."

"Hi mommy." "Are you coming home?"

"Yes I am."

"Good I miss you."

"Mommy and daddy will be home soon I promise." "Put your sister on the phone I love you."

"I love you to."

"Mommy." Lauren said

"Hi sweetie."

"Mommy come home now!"

"I'm going to."

"Love you mommy."

"I love you to Lauren." "Bye."

"Buh bye mommy." She hung up.

"Ok I'm gonna go to Randy's and get my stuff."

"Ok." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Whitney went to Randy's house and knocked on the door.

"Hi Randy."

"Hi come on in."

She went upstairs and started packing her stuff. It took her about an hour to finish. She went back downstairs. Randy stood from the couch.

"Well I'm done." She said. "I'm sorry Randy." She went for the door.

"Mol- Whitney wait." She turned around. He walked up to her. "Don't go."

"Randy I have to, I have children, I have a husband."

"I know that but I love you."

"Randy please don't say that."

"We love each other, Whitney."

"I do love you but I'm married." "I love Greg to." "If I would've met first things would be different." "I wish I could still be Mollie but I'm not."

"So you just forget all about me?"

"Randy this is tearing me apart."

"You said you'd stay with me."

"I know but obviously I can't." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I love you don't go." She broke the kiss.

"I love you to Randy but I have go back to my family." "I'm sorry I promise I'll never forget you." She left.


	12. Chapter 12

Whitney and Greg were on the plane to go back home. Whitney felt so bad about leaving Randy. She knew she was breaking his heart. She knew no amount of her saying she was sorry was going to make him feel any better. What she didn't think he understood was leaving wasn't easy for her either. She loved Randy so much but as soon as she remembered her life she knew they couldn't stay together. She also loved Greg. He was a wonderful husband and father. Until the whole thing with Randy she never thought she could love another man. Her feelings for Randy wouldn't go away over night and she knew that. She also knew that she had to do her best to forget those feelings over time. She was no longer Mollie Keaton. She was Whitney Preston, a wife, a mother and had to start living and acting like her.

"Baby are you ok?" Greg asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm just really anxious."

"Everything's gonna be fine." "You just need to get back into the swing of things."

"You're right."

"I bet you can't wait to get back to teaching your classes."

"It'll be nice to go back and see my students." "How's the business been?"

"Good." "Jay's been filling in for me while I've been looking for you." "You know what I can't wait for?"

"What?"

"When I get to hold you in bed tonight."

"You did that last night but you're it was nice."

"Yeah but this time it'll be our bed I do it in."

"That'll be nice to." "Are the kids with Teresa?"

"Yeah."

A few hours later there plane landed. It took them twenty minutes to get home. They walked through the front door.

"Cory, Lauren, we're home." The kids and Teresa came downstairs.

"Mommy!" Cory and Lauren said running up to her. She picked them up and kissed them.

"There's my babies mommy missed you both so much."

"Mommy never go away for that long again." Cory said.

"I won't I promise."

"Hey guys wanna show mommy what you made for her?" Greg said.

"Yeah." They went upstairs and got pictures they made out of construction paper. They gave them to Whitney.

"Aw thanks guys these are beautiful." She said.

"These are from me." Greg said handing her flowers.

"Thank you they're beautiful." They kissed.

"Hey what do you say you, me and the kids go to dinner tonight."

"Ok."

"Good." "We better give these two a nap if we're going out tonight."

"I don't wanna take a nap daddy." Cory said.

"No nap." Lauren said.

"If you don't take a nap you'll be tired at dinner."

"What if mommy goes away again?" Cory asked.

"Cory listen to me." Whitney said. "That's never going to happened again I promise."

"Ok."

"Come on listen to daddy it's time to take a nap."

"Ok."

Later that night they went to dinner. It was a really nice restaurant. They were being shown to there table. The hostess opened to doors everyone popped out and yelled surprise. There was a big banner that said. "Welcome Home Whitney" She wasn't expecting it at all.

"Aw this is so nice." She said. She turned to Greg. "Was this your idea?"

"Yeah."

"Come here." She hugged and kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Whitney saw her mom and dad.

"Mom, dad." She went over to them and hugged them.

"We're so glad you're home Whitney." Her mom said.

"I'm glad to."

"I knew the police were wrong I knew you didn't run away."

"Hi pumpkin." Her dad said.

"Hi dad."

After talking to them for a few minutes she spotted her best friend Susan. She went up to her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They hugged.

"It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you to thank god you're ok." "You're coming back to work right?"

"Yeah."

"The kids really miss you."

"I have a lot to tell you Suz but another time."

After a few hours Whitney, Greg and the kids went home. They put the kids to bed then got into there bed.

"Greg thank you so much for everything tonight."

"You're welcome." "I figured that was what you needed."

"It was." They kissed. "I love you." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

A week later Whitney went back to work. She taught an advanced ballet class. Ages ranging from fifteen to eighteen. There were seven teachers and seven different dancing rooms. Whitney owned the building. She taught classes from seven in the morning to eight at night. Her best friend was one of the teachers. They were about break for lunch. One of her students came up to her.

"Mrs. Preston." "I just wanted to say it's great to have you back."

"Thank you Hallie." "I'm glad to be back." As she was walking away something fell out of Hallie's book bag. "Hallie you dropped this." Whitney looked down it was a WWE magazine Randy was on the cover.

"Thank you Mrs. Preston."

Whitney and Susan went to lunch.

"It had to be scary when you lost you're memory." Susan said.

"It was lucky for me the man who found me that night gave me a place to stay."

"What was his name?"

"Randy Orton." "Susan what I'm about to tell you you can never repeat to anyone."

"Ok."

"Over the months Randy and I got close, we fell in love with each other."

"Wait, you're saying he was your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Does Greg know?"

"No." "Susan I feel so guilty." "I think about Randy all the time." "I still love him."

"How long were you together?"

"Five months." She started to cry. "How can I do this to Greg?" "I love Greg, I do."

"Whitney you didn't know who you were." "The feelings you have for Randy aren't just gonna evaporate into thin air." "It'll take you time to get over it."

"It's not fair to Greg." "He is the father of my children and all I can think about is Randy." "I feel guilty for what I'm doing to him to." "He loves me he begged not to go and I did." "Part of me didn't want but I didn't have a choice I feel awful."

"Come here." They hugged. "It's ok everything's gonna be alright."

Whitney arrived home at eight o' clock. The living room was empty.

"Hello?" "Greg?" "Cory?" "Lauren?" She went upstairs to the bedroom. She felt arms wrap around her waist.

"It's just us tonight baby." Greg said. "The kids are with my parents." "We haven't been alone in a long time." "We haven't made love in months." "I figured tonight we could make up for lost time." Whitney turned around and they kissed. They laid on the bed. Greg took her shirt off. His hands touched her body. It felt great like it always had but she compared it to Randy's touch. She hated herself for thinking of another man during this. He started to kiss her down her body. She shut her eyes.

"Oh R- Greg." She moaned. Lucky for her he didn't hear her almost call him Randy.

Randy was in a hotel bar in Texas getting drunk. It was what he did every night after a show, ever since Whitney left. Ted Dibiase sat on the stool next to him.

"Randy you need to stop this." "You've been getting hammered every night for a week."

"It's the only thing that kills the pain."

"I know you miss her but getting drunk off your ass every night isn't gonna make her come back."

"You have any other cures for a broken heart?"

"God you are drunk." "Go to bed."

"I'm going after I drink this." He drank his tenth beer and went to his room.

When he got to his room he laid on his bed. He got out his phone and looked at a picture of Whitney.

"Hello gorgeous." He said out loud. "Why aren't you here with me?" "I need you." He passed out with his phone to his chest


	13. Chapter 13

Whitney had really been trying to move on. It had gotten a little easier. She still thought of Randy but not as much. Thanks in part to her new therapist. Three months had passed. She'd been going to therapy for the last two. She started going to get over Randy. No one except for Susan knew she was going. She went three times a week. She was glad it seemed to be working. She was in her office going over some admissions paperwork. The TV was on. Raw came on she hadn't seen a show since she left. Randy's music came on. He came out on his wrestling gear. Whitney noticed that he shaved his beard off. He was fighting Wade Barrett. She'd stopped working all together and was watching the match.

"Hey Whitney are you almost done?" Susan asked appearing in the doorway.

"Um, yeah I just have a couple more." She said going back to her papers.

"What are you watching?"

"Raw."

"What?"

"Monday Night Raw."

"What the hell is that?"

"Professional wrestling."

"I didn't know you liked that stupid stuff."

"It's not stupid, it's actually very entertaining and interesting."

"Who's in the ring right now?"

"The one with the black hair is Wade Barrett."

"Who's the other guy?"

"Randy Orton."

"As in the same Randy Orton you were with."

"Yeah."

"He's cute."

"Yeah he is."

"Should you be watching this?"

"Probably not but it's not like I turned it on it was just on."

"I can see why you fell for him."

"He's so much more then that he's so sweet, kind, generous." "What am I doing I have to stop." "I'm not Mollie anymore."

"Who?"

"It was the name I picked when I didn't know who I was."

"Whitney did you and Randy ever have sex?"

"Yeah."

"I figured."

"Sometimes I even think about Randy while I'm having sex with Greg." "My therapy is helping but not quick enough." "I want it to go back me and Greg permanently."

"I know, it will."

"I've been thinking maybe if we have another baby it'll fix things."

"I thought you didn't want another one for awhile."

"I didn't but I just want things back to normal and I'll do anything to make that happened."

"I don't think a baby would help the situation."

"I do."

"Well I'm leaving see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Whitney went home after she finished her work. She walked through the door. Greg was sitting on the couch.

"Hi honey." She sat down next to him. They kissed. "How was work?"

"Good."

"Are the kids in bed?"

"Yeah." "Whitney we need to talk."

"Ok." "About what?"

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"How did you find out?"

"Well it's been pretty obvious."

"Greg I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"It is?"

"Of course." "I know you've been a little sad since you've been back." "It'll just take time to adjust to your regular life again." "I have something for you." He stood up went to his jacket on the coat rack and pulled out two things. In one hand he was holding a box in the other he was holding an envelope. "Here open this first." He said as he sat down next to her.

"What is it?"

"Open it." She opened it. It was a brand new wedding ring.

"Oh my god Greg." "This is beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"I know you lost you're other one so I had to buy you a new one."

"Thank you."

"Now open this." She opened the envelope.

"Two plane tickets to Hawaii?"

"I think what we need is time with each other." "No kids just you me." "I want this to be like a second honeymoon for us."

"This is great." They kissed. "Thank you."

"I just want you to be happy again baby."

"Greg I am happy you've given me more then I could ever want." "I love you."

"I love you to that's why I wanna do this." "I want you as happy as were before everything happened." "I'll do anything to make you that happy again."

"Anything?"

"Just name it."

"I wanna have another baby."

"If that's what you want it's what I want."

"Let's wait until we're in Hawaii to try." "We'll have time."

"Next week's no good because I have my business trip." "The week after that though it'll be just us for two weeks."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

A week later Greg was gone on was business trip. Whitney had taken the day off. She was out shopping.

"Mollie." "Mollie." She heard from behind her. "Mollie." Kelly stepped in front of her.

"Oh my god Kelly." They hugged. "Hi how are you?"

"Good." "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Yeah sorry." "I know my real name now."

"What is it?"

"Whitney."

"Well Whitney, would you like to go to lunch?"

"Yes but I'm paying this time."

They went to a restaurant.

"So what are you doing here Kelly?" Whitney asked.

"We're doing a show here tonight." "You should come down."

"I don't know I don't wanna see Randy."

"You don't have to see Randy." "I'll leave a ticket and backstage pass for you." "Just come have fun and hang with me and the girls."

"I'll think about it."

"Good." "So you're married?"

"Yep and I have two kids a boy and a girl.

"What's your husband's name?"

"Greg." "Kelly how's Randy doing?"

"Not good."

"What's wrong?"

"He never does it before a show but every night after he drinks." "He's been that way since you left."

"It's all my fault." "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know."

Later that night she decided to go to Raw. She left the kids with there nanny Teresa. The ticket Kelly left for her was front row. She was having fun. When Randy's music came on she decided to go backstage. She went to the Diva's locker room.

"Hey you came." Kelly said.

"Yep."

"Hi Mollie." Eve said.

"Hi Eve, it's Whitney now that's my real name."

"How have you been?"

"Good."

Randy was in catering he just finished his match. He was talking to Ted Dibiase.

"Oh man I don't believe this." Ted said.

"What?"

"Turn around." He turned around. Whitney was standing at a vending machine twenty feet away.

Whitney got her water and turned around. Randy was standing in front of her.

"Randy." She said surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kelly invited me."

"I want to talk to you."

"No."

"Please five minutes."

"Ok talk."

"Can we go to my locker room?"

"I guess."

They went to his locker room.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good."

"Wanna sit down?"

"No." "What's this I hear about you drinking every night for the last three months?"

"I only do it because I miss you."

"I know you miss me Randy but I can't ever come back." "I know it hurts it hurts me to."

"Whitney I can't do this, it's killing me." "What does your husband do to make you so happy?" "What does he do, I'll do it." "I love you."

"The person that you love, I'm not her."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." "You love Mollie, I'm not her anymore." "Mollie didn't have a husband or responsibilities or kids, I do."

"No I love you no matter what your name is or if you have a husband and I'd love to meet your kids."

"It's not gonna be easy it's gonna be really hard but we have forget about each other." "There's no other way."

"I can't do that."

"You have to just like I have to."

"Do you know what I was gonna ask you on Valentine's Day?" "I was gonna ask you to marry me." Whitney's eyes filled with tears. They flowed down her cheeks.

"Randy don't do this."

"What would you've said?"

"I would've said yes." "Don't you get it!" "I can't have that life with you I already have one!"

"This might be easy for you but it isn't for me."

"Easy for me!" "You think it's easy!" "I have to go to therapy three times a week because it hurts so much without you!" "I shouldn't be here." "I have to go."

"No." He kissed her. She kissed him back. They backed up to the couch. Randy was sitting down. Whitney was straddling him. "Mmmmmm." She moaned as soon as his hands touched her. He kissed down her neck and slowly started unbuttoning her shirt. "Ohhh Randy." She moaned. He came back up to her they kissed. Then pushed him away. "Randy I'm sorry but I can't." "I don't want you to stop and I know you don't want to either but I can't this to my husband." She got off of him and buttoned her shirt up.

"Baby-

"Randy no, I want to but I can't." She left. She went into the bathroom and broke down sobbing.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week since Whitney made out with Randy. It took everything she had to stop him. Knowing that she didn't want him to stop scared her. She knew that nothing like that could ever happened again. She knew she could never go to a wrestling event again. She needed permeate distance from Randy. Her marriage was going to stay strong if she could help it. Whitney was in a therapy session. She was laying on the couch.

"Whitney what were your intensions when you went to Randy's locker room last week?" Doctor Brown asked.

"Just to talk to him."

"To talk about your relationship?"

"No I'd heard from a friend that he's been drinking every night since I left him." "I just wanted to tell him to stop."

"Then it escalated from there?"

"Yes." "He told me he loved me, he told me this past Valentine's day he was gonna ask me to marry him."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Crushed."

"When you were Mollie is that something you wanted?"

"More then anything."

"Did Randy kiss you first?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you kiss him back?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think that's true." "I think you know exactly why."

"I guess I just wanted to be Mollie one more time." "That's why I stopped because I'm not Mollie."

"Before you stopped it you had ever intention of having sex with me didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Whitney I've asked you this before, are you sure you still love Greg?"

"Yes I love Greg I'll always love Greg." "We're going to Hawaii tomorrow for our second honeymoon."

"A second honeymoon?"

"Yeah it was his idea." "He says he wants me to be happy again."

"So he senses something's wrong."

"Yes but I assure him nothing is."

"Has he ever questioned you about when you stayed with Randy?"

"No we always swore to each other we'd never cheat."

"Well the only thing I would consider cheating is what you did last week."

"How I had sex with Randy more times then I can count during the five months we were together."

"Yes but you weren't aware you were cheating until last week." "Before you had no memory of a husband or any of that."

"I still did it."

"Yes but you can't be held accountable for those actions." "Now what happened last week between you two is another story."

"I feel so bad about it."

"I've been telling you this from the start." "I know it's hard but if you want to keep your marriage you have to let go of Randy."

"I know."

"If I were you I'd have no further contact with him."

"I don't plan to."

Whitney walked through the front door of her house.

"Hi mommy." Cory and Lauren both said.

"Hey what are you guys still doing up?" She said going over and kissing them both.

"Well I figured since we're leaving tomorrow and won't see them for two weeks we'd put them to bed together tonight." Greg said.

"Good idea."

"Ok guys time to go to bed."

"Can't we stay up just a little longer?" Cory said.

"No it's time for bed." "Me and mommy have to get up early tomorrow."

Randy was in Kansas. He felt worse since last week. He'd been rejected by Whitney again. He just arrived at the arena. He put his bag on the couch pulled out a flask and took a big sip of it. He hardly remembered the last week. He was surprised he was able to wrestle. Ever since last week when he went out for his matches he was half crocked. He knew it was dangerous but didn't care. There was a knock at his door. He answered it. It was Ted Dibiaise.

"Hey man." Randy said.

"Hey." "Can I borrow some black tape?"

"Yeah." He got the tape out of his bag and handed it to Ted.

"Randy have you been drinking?"

"No."

"Then why do I smell liquor?"

"I don't know." "Just bring the tape back when you're done with it ok." He shut the door in Ted's face and took another sip from the flask.

The next morning Teresa dropped Whitney and Greg off at the airport. The kids rode along there fight was called.

"Ok now you two be good for Teresa." Whitney said.

"We will mommy." Cory said.

"I love you Cory."

"I love you to mommy."

"Give mommy a kiss." He kissed her cheek.

"Come here Lauren." As she talked to Lauren Greg was talking to Cory. "You be a good girl ok."

"Ok."

"Mommy and daddy will be back before you know it."

"I gonna miss you so much mommy."

"I'll miss you to." "I'll call."

"Promise?"

"I promise." "We have to go give me a kiss." She kissed her cheek.

Whitney and Greg got on the plane. When the plane landed and they got to the hotel, the room was beautiful it was the honeymoon suite. It had a view of the ocean. They went out on the balcony.

"Oh god this is beautiful." Whitney said.

"Not half as beautiful as you." "So what do you want to do first?" She kissed him.

"Come here." They went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. They kissed. She took his shirt off. He took off hers. "I love you Greg." She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you to baby so much."

They had been there for a week. They were having sex every night so Whitney knew she'd be pregnant again in no time. She was sitting by the pool waiting for Greg to come back with drinks for them.

"Hi Mollie." Whitney looked up. It was Randy's mom Elaine.

"Elaine hi." "My real name is Whitney." "What are you doing here?"

"Bob and I are here for our twenty-fifth anniversary."

"Congratulations."

"I know you're married but I wish things would've worked out with you and Randy." "You made him so happy." "I'm glad you're feeling better I have to go."

"Bye."

"What does she mean?" She stood up and turned around. Greg had heard the whole conversation. "She wishes things would've worked out with you two?" "You made him so happy?" Greg walked away and headed back up to the room. Whitney followed him. When they got back to the room he turned and faced her. "Is there something you wanna tell me?" "Was something going with you and Randy Orton?"

"Not at first but eventually he became my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend, are you kidding me?"

"Greg I'm sorry."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

"No Greg." "I love you." He went for the door. "Greg where are you going?"

"What the fuck do you care you slut." He slammed the door behind him. She sat down on the couch and started crying.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a couple hours since Greg left. Whitney was still crying. She couldn't believe Greg called her a slut. In all the time that she'd known him he'd never talked to her like that. She was wondering if he was right. Even though she didn't remember who she was she thought he might've had a point. She needed her best friend right now. She wiped her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Once she did that she dialed Susan's number.

"Hello?"

"Susan, it's Whitney."

"Hey are you and Greg having fun?"

"We were."

"What happened?"

"Greg found out about me and Randy."

"How?"

"Randy's mom and dad are here." "I was talking to Randy's mom." "We were talking about Randy and me and Greg overheard the conversation."

"It figures." "What are the chances his parents would be there the same time you guys are." "What did Greg say?"

"He asked me if I had something to tell him." "I told him Randy and I dated." "He asked me if I ever slept with Randy and I told him the truth." "Then he left as he was leaving I asked him where he was going." "Then he said… he said… She started to cry. "He said, what the fuck do you care you slut."

"He called you a slut?"

"Yeah." "He's never talked to me like that before ever."

"The hell with him you are not a slut."

"Maybe he's right."

"You can't be serious."

"I cheated on him."

"Whitney you didn't know who you were." "If Greg can't see that maybe you shouldn't be together."

"He's never had sex with anyone else."

"It wasn't your fault." "In your mind then you were having sex with your boyfriend." "You didn't know were doing anything wrong."

"I knew last week."

"You stopped though." "That's the important thing."

"I don't know what to do." "Should I apologize?"

"Hell no you did nothing wrong." "He should be the one apologizing to you."

"I just want my normal life back." "The one where Greg and hardly ever fight."

"I can't believe he would put you through this now."

"Some second honeymoon this is turning out to be."

"It still can be a good one if Greg stops being an asshole." "Where is he now?"

"I don't know."

"Well if I were you when he comes back the only words I would accept out of his mouth is I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

"Ok if you need anything call me."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After a few hours Whitney fell asleep. The next morning she woke up. She could smell food. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hey you're wake." "Breakfast in bed coming up." Greg said. He brought her a plate of food and sat in bed next to her. "I was upset I'm sorry." "I didn't mean it when I called you a slut."

"That hurt me." "It really hurt me."

"I know."

"I didn't mean to do anything like that." "I love you I would never knowingly do anything like that."

"After I left here I went for a walk." "I realized that I'm not mad at you." "It wasn't your fault." "It's all Randy's fault."

"Randy?"

"Yeah." "He took advantage you." He preyed on the fact that you were scared and confused to get closer to you."

"He didn't do that."

"Yes he did." "You just don't see it."

"I don't wanna fight anymore."

"Me either." "This is supposed to be our second honeymoon." "So after breakfast let's go have fun."

"Ok what do you wanna do?"

"Anything you want." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Give me a kiss." They kissed.

A few days later they went back home. They walked through the door.

"Mommy, daddy!" The kids both yelled running up to them.

"Hi guys." Whitney said picking up Lauren. "Were you a good girl Lauren?"

"Yes mommy."

"Good."

"Have fun with daddy?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna talk to him now."

"Ok." She put Lauren down. Cory came over to her.

"Hi mommy." He said. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

Later that night Greg was asleep. Whitney could sleep so she went downstairs to watch TV. It was around midnight her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Whitney this is Kelly."

"Hi."

"Hi." "Listen I'm calling because I'm worried about Randy."

"Is he still drinking?"

"It's gotten worse."

"How much worse?"

"We can prove it but me and Ted and a few others suspect he's drunk when he goes out for matches now."

"What?" "That's so dangerous." "He needs help."

"That's I called he won't listen to anyone." "He might listen to you." "I think you should come talk to him."

"I can't Kelly."

"You might be his only hope."

"No."

"You loved him once Whitney."

"I'm- Her voice started to crack and she started to cry. "He's not part of my life anymore." "I can't help him." "Goodbye." She hung up put her hands to her face and cried harder.

A few days later Greg was gone on business in Wisconsin. He heard from a friend the WWE was up there to. He bought a ticket and gave a security guard nine hundred dollars to give him a backstage pass. He found Randy's locker room and knocked on the door. Randy answered the door. He was drunk.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Do you remember me Randy?"

"No."

"I'm Whitney's husband."

"Oh."

"I've recently learned that you were dating my wife while she was staying with you."

"Yes I was." "Until you showed up and ruined my life."

"I just came here to say that what you did to her was despicable." "Using her like that, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I wasn't using her." "I love her."

"You what?"

"I love her more then you ever could." "She still loves me to I know it." "The only reason she won't admit it is because of you."

"She doesn't love you."

"Oh no?"

"No she loves me, her husband."

"Then why was she making out with me in my locker room last month huh?"

"You're a liar she wouldn't do that." "Plus it smells like you've been drinking."

"It happened."

"Listen you stay the hell away from my wife."

"Or what?"

"Fuck you." He walked away.

A month later Whitney and Greg both had the day off. Greg was in the kitchen

"Greg." Whitney said walking into the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." He hugged her. They kissed.

"This is great."


	16. Chapter 16

Three months passed Whitney was four months pregnant. She had a little baby bump. She loved being pregnant again. The kids were decided they were getting a new little brother or sister. Whitney was still going to her therapy sessions but less and less frequently. Even though she worried if Randy was still drinking from time to time, she mostly thought of the new baby. She always found it fascinating that a human life could grow inside her. One thing that she didn't like about was she had to quit working again. It left her home during the day bored. Greg was at work and the kids were at day care. She decided to go down to her dance studio to see if Susan wanted to have lunch. Susan was surprised to see Whitney at her office door.

"Whitney, hi." "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored at home." "Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant.

"So how's everyone down at the studio?" Whitney asked.

"Good we all miss you."

"I miss you miss you guys to." "It's difficult to fit into a leotard when you're four months pregnant."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"When do you find out what it is?"

"Three more weeks."

"What do you want it to be?"

"I don't really care either way."

"What does Greg want?"

"I think he wants another son but I know he'll be happy with whatever it is."

"Is this the last one for you two?"

"No."

"How many more are you gonna have?"

"I don't know two or three."

"That's a lot."

"Well you know I'm an only child I want a big family."

"Have there been anymore problems with you and Greg?"

"No everything's been fine."

"Good."

"You know how he gets, waiting on me hand and foot the second he walks through the door." "It's so cute but it can be annoying at times."

"What are you gonna name this one?"

"If it's a boy Jack." "If it's a girl Amanda."

"I like those names."

"I'm thinking the middle name Kelly if it's a girl."

"That's cute." "Why Kelly?"

"When I was Mollie my best friend's name was Kelly." "I feel like I owe it to her."

"That's sweet she'll like it."

"Yeah."

"When are we gonna have your baby shower?"

"I don't know I haven't decided yet."

"Are the kids excited?"

"Yeah especially Lauren she can't wait to be a big sister."

"I bet."

Randy was in Connecticut at WWE Headquarters. He had a meeting with Vince Mcmahon. He was drinking on the plane. He pulled into the parking lot and parked. Opening the glove box he pulled out some breath mints and shoved a bunch in his mouth. After waiting in the waiting room for a few minutes he went into Vince's office.

"Vince what's up?" Randy said.

"Sit down Randy." Randy sat down. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No." "I was just told you urgently needed to see me."

"Yes, Randy I've had complaints for several people on the roster that you've been drunk during your matches over the past couple months."

"What?" "They're lying."

"Are they?"

"Yes."

"Randy you're one of the best in the business but I can't have you endangering yourself or others."

"Please don't fire me." "Please I can't take losing something else I love."

"Randy is anything bothering you."

"No."

"Randy I want to offer you rehab."

"For what?"

"Your alcoholism."

"Vince I'm not an alcoholic."

"I believe you are."

"Believe what you want." "I know what I am and I know what I'm not." "I'm not alcoholic." He stood up.

"Randy you walk out of here your suspended for six months."

"Bye Vince." He left.

A couple days later Whitney was sitting at home. She had just put the kids to bed. Greg had just gotten home because he had a meeting.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hey." They kissed.

"Hey you." He said kissing her stomach.

"How was your day?"

"Exhausting."

"Anything I can do you make it better?" She said grinning.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Wanna go upstairs?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

They went upstairs. Whitney lit some candles. Her cell phone started to ring. She went over to it and shut it off.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know, who cares." "Come here." They kissed.

The next morning everyone got up. Whitney made everyone breakfast the kids went to day care and Greg went to work. When Whitney was upstairs she saw her cell phone on the end table. When she turned it on she saw fifteen missed calls from Kelly. She dialed her number.

"Kelly what's wrong?" She asked.

"Whitney Randy's been in an accident."

"What?" "Oh my god, please tell me he's not dead."

"He's on life support."

"What happened?"

"He's been home since Vince suspended him." "It happened last night." "He was drinking and driving he passed out at the wheel." "He went over a guardrail and down a ravine." "The car landed upward."

"He's gonna be alright isn't he?"

"They don't think so."

"No." She started to cry.

"There gonna keep him on life support for a couple days." "If he doesn't show any brain activity by then they're taking him off."

"Oh god." "Are you at the hospital?" "No I heard all this from Ted." "He's at the hospital."

"Kelly I gotta go."

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah."

She knew she needed to go see Randy. She couldn't tell Greg where she was really going. Then she thought about her parents being away on a cruise but Greg didn't know that. She called Greg at his office.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey." "My parents invited me to there house for a few days." "I'm gonna go on the next flight."

"Ok."

"Tell the kids I'll call."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to bye."

"Bye."

She called Kelly back and got the name of the hospital. Then she got on a plane to St. Louis. When she got to the hospital she saw Ted. Randy's parents were there.

"Ted anything new." Whitney asked.

"Whitney what are you doing here?"

"I had to come." "Anything?""

"No." "He has swelling on his brain."

"This is all my fault." She said as she started to cry.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is." "Randy would've never started drinking if I hadn't left." "Can I see him?"

"He's in there."

She went in the room. Randy was hooked to a bunch of machines. He had cuts and bruises all over his face. His left arm was broken so was his left leg.

"Randy it's me, it's Whitney." She started to cry again. "You can't give you have to come out of it." "If you don't I'll never forgive myself." "I love you Randy." "So wake up please I'm begging you." She kissed his forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

Whitney stayed the night at the hospital. She didn't get very much sleep the night before. She slept in a chair next to Randy's bed. Most of the night she stayed up praying. Wanting Randy to open his eyes, holding his hand all night waiting for any kind of movement. She dozed off again like she'd been doing on and off all during the night. She woke up when the doctor came in the room.

"Hello." "I'm doctor Cruise." The woman said.

"Is there any change in Randy's condition doctor?"

"He has shown brain activity as far as I can tell it started when you arrived."

"Do you think he can hear me?"

"I believe he can." "Has he responded to you at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Has he squeezed your hand or anything like that?"

"No."

"Is he your husband?"

"Ex-boyfriend." "Since he showed brain activity that means you'll keep him on life support right."

"Yes as long as he shows brain activity there's a chance he'll wake up." "Miss how long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday."

"I see your pregnant you should go home and get some rest."

"I'm not leaving Randy."

"Miss lack of sleep is not healthy for you or your baby."

"My name's Whitney." "I appreciate your concern but we're both fine."

"Ok." She looked Randy. "Mr. Orton if you can hear me I want to try and squeeze my hand." She went on the opposite side Whitney was on and grabbed his hand. He didn't do anything.

"Let me try." She grabbed his hand and leaned down by his face. "Randy, honey can you hear me?" "Squeeze my hand if you can." After a few seconds he squeezed her hand. She smiled. "That's it." "Now how about you open your eyes huh?" "No." "That's ok." "We'll try again later."

"It's a good sign that he responds to you."

"Since he's improving a little does that mean he's gonna be ok?"

"It all depends if he wakes up." "Excuse me." She left.

"Whitney." She turned around.

"Kelly." They hugged.

"Any change?"

"He's showed brain activity." "He responds to me when I talk to him but the doctor said that doesn't mean anything unless he wakes up." Kelly looked at Whitney's stomach.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah four months."

"You shouldn't be here then the stress isn't good for you and the baby."

"We're fine."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since last night."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"A couple hours I slept in a chair."

"You need to check into a hotel and get some rest."

"No."

"You need rest."

"I need to stay here."

Kelly saw Ted Dibiase in the hall and out to talk to him. After second they both came into Randy's room.

"Whitney you need to go get some sleep." Ted said.

"I'm not leaving Randy Ted."

"I know you don't wanna leave him but he wouldn't want to jeopardize your baby's health." She looked at Ted.

"If something happens you call me."

"I promise I will." She turned Randy and grabbed his hand.

"Randy I'm gonna leave for awhile ok." "I'm gonna go get some sleep." "I'll be back in a couple hours I promise." He squeezed her hand.

She checked into a hotel she just laid down in the bed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby."

"Hi Greg."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"You didn't call."

"I was charging my battery."

"The kids want to talk to you."

"Put them on." Cory got on first.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"When are you coming home?"

"I'll be home in two days."

"Good."

"Being a good boy?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you to mommy."

"Put Lauren on the phone ok."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

"Mommy." Lauren said

"Hi Lauren."

"Come home mommy."

"I'm going to in two days."

"No now."

"Two days isn't long."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Baby ok?"

"Yeah it's fine." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Put daddy on the phone ok."

"Ok bye mommy."

"Bye."

"Hey." Greg said.

"I'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"Ok." "How's the baby?"

"Good." "I'm a little tired I'm gonna take a nap."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

She fell asleep and woke up six hours later. She went back down to the hospital. Randy was still out.

"I'm back." "Feel like waking up yet?" She said.

"Hey your back." Kelly said walking into the room. "How long has it been since you ate?"

"I don't remember."

"Let's go to cafeteria and get something to eat."

They were sitting at a table.

"Do you know what your baby is yet?" Kelly asked.

"Not for three more weeks." "If it's a girl I'm naming her Amanda Kelly."

"Aw you don't have to."

"I want to."

"Does Greg know you're here?"

"No he thinks I'm at my parents house."

"When are you leaving?"

"In two days." "I don't want to but I have go back home." "It's my fault Kelly if I would've talked to him, I could've stopped this." "I can't be with him but I didn't want anything to happened to him."

"I know but it's not your fault." "Whitney why did you come here?"

"I was worried I still care about him."

The next day came and passed with no change. The day after that Whitney was getting ready to leave to go back to Los Angeles. She was at the hospital saying goodbye to Randy. She was holding his hand.

"Randy I have to back to Los Angeles now." He squeezed her hand harder then he usually did. As if to say don't go. "I need to get back to my kids. "Don't you give up on me." "Keep fighting." "I'm gonna call and check on you every day until they tell me you're awake." "I love you." "Bye." She kissed his forehead and left.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been five months and Randy was still not awake yet. Whitney called the hospital every day just like she told Randy she would. Every day it was the same thing he was still in a coma. His brain activity was always steady though and that kept the doctor hopeful. Whitney was nine months pregnant now and due any time. She was having a little girl. She was glad the pregnancy was almost over she felt as big as a house. She was sitting in the living room when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey it's Kelly."

"Hi Kelly it's been awhile." "How's work going?"

"Have you been watching the show?"

"No I haven't had the time I'm busy with the kids then." "The pregnancy's been wiping me out."

"I'm the Diva's champion again."

"Good for you."

"How have you been feeling?"

"Like a whale."

"I'm sure you look beautiful."

"Thanks but no I don't."

"What are you having?"

"I thought I told you."

"No."

"It's a girl, so her name's gonna be Amanda Kelly."

"Aw." "When are you due?"

"Any day now."

"That's so exciting." "Do I get to meet her?"

"Next time you guys are in Los Angeles call me and you can come by."

"Ok." "How are the other kids?"

"Great."

"How's great?"

"I think as the time gets closer for me to have the baby he gets more excited then I am."

"Have you called and checked on Randy lately?"

"Yeah I just called a couple hours ago still nothing."

"Everybody here's hoping he'll wake up soon."

"Me to." "As long as they can there's a chance I know he will eventually." "After I have my baby I'm gonna go back down to St. Louis for a few days to see him." "I'll have to wait a month or so but I'm going."

"What are you gonna tell Greg?"

"I don't know yet."

"Maybe you should tell him the truth."

"That's funny."

"I'm serious."

"Kelly you know I can't do that."

"Why?" "Just tell him you want to make sure Randy's ok."

"He's jealous of Randy he's still not over us sleeping together."

"This is important though."

"I'll think of something."

"I have to go my flight's boarding."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." They hung up. Whitney felt something wet. She looked down her water broke.

"Oh god." She called Greg at work.

"Hello?" He said.

"Honey my water just broke."

"It's time?"

"Yeah it's time."

"Call an ambulance." "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ow, ow!

"Contractions?"

"Yeah."

"Listen baby hang up and call an ambulance."

"Ok." She hung up and called an ambulance.

When she got to the hospital they hooked her to all the routine machines. The one that was hooked to the baby's heartbeat started beeping. The doctor came in and checked Whitney.

"Whitney your baby is in distress." The doctor said.

"What, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to perform a caesarean."

"Is my baby gonna be ok?"

"Don't panic."

She was moved to the operating room.

"Whitney normally I'd give you an epidural but don't have time for that." "So the anesthesiologist is going to give you a general anesthetic you'll be completely unconscious."

"Ok." The anesthetic was administered. Greg walked in. "Greg the baby's in trouble."

"She's gonna be ok." "You're both gonna be just fine." "I promise."

"I'm scared Greg."

"Don't be scared when you wake up we're gonna have a beautiful new baby girl."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

She passed out and woke up in a hospital room a few hours later. She opened her eyes and looked over. Greg was sitting next to her.

"Hey Whitney." He said. "You're ok."

"What about the baby?"

"She's fine." "She's healthy and beautiful."

"Something's wrong."

"You're fine and the baby's fine."

"But?"

"There were other problems." "You won't be able to have anymore babies."

"I can't have anymore babies?"

"No." "I'm sorry." Whitney started to cry for a second then wiped her eyes.

"It's ok." "At least we got one more beautiful baby." "I wanna see her."

"I'll go get her." Greg left and came back with the baby. He picked her up. She was bald as a cue ball but had Whitney's eyes. "Hi Amanda I'm your daddy." "Mommy's finally awake." "Let's go say hi." He handed her to Whitney.

"Hi Amanda I'm your mommy." "I'm so glad your ok." "I love you."

Three months later Whitney kept meaning to go see Randy but couldn't find the time. She still called every day. She couldn't believe he's been in a coma for nine months. Back in Randy's hospital room Ted Dibiase was visiting him. He was about to leave. He was heading for the door when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned back around. Randy was moving.

"Randy." "Randy can you open your eyes?" Randy opened his eyes. "Hey man." "Welcome back." "It's ok your in the hospital."

"Wh- "Where's Whitney?" He said weakly. "I want Whitney."

"I'll call her right now."


	19. Chapter 19

Whitney had just got done feeding Amanda. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Whitney it's Ted."

"Oh god what's wrong."

"Nothing." "He's awake."

"What?"

"Randy's awake."

"He's awake?"

"Yeah."

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"Yeah the doctor said he's gonna be fine."

"Thank god." "How's he doing?"

"He's talking." "He's asking for you?"

"How long are they gonna keep him in the hospital?"

"A couple days."

"I'm gonna call his room."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She hung up and dialed Randy's phone number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Randy it's me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"I wanna see you."

"I'll be there by tomorrow I promise." "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing ok but I'll feel better once you're here."

"I have to go." "I have to make flight arrangements and stuff."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

After she called and booked her flight she called Kelly.

"Kelly he's awake, Randy's awake." She said happily.

"He is?"

"Yeah I'm gonna go see him tomorrow."

"What are you gonna tell Greg?"

"I'm gonna say that one of my friends is hurt and I wanna go to the hospital to make sure they're ok." "That's not a lie."

"Your just failing to mention it's your ex-boyfriend."

"What would you rather have me do, not go?"

"No I'm just saying I hope this doesn't come back to bite you in the ass."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Whitney you can't even admit it to yourself."

"What can't I admit to myself?"

"Your still in love with Randy."

"I do not love Randy."

"Yes you do."

"I love my husband."

"Then why are you going to Missouri?"

"He's my friend." "If you were hurt I'd do the same thing for you."

"Ok."

"I gotta go."

"Have a nice trip."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Whitney was upstairs packing. Greg just got off work and walked into the bedroom.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"One of my friends is in the hospital." "I'm going to see them."

"What happened?"

"A car accident."

"Are they ok?"

"Yeah but I just wanna make sure for myself." "I'll be back in two days."

"Ok." "Anything I can do?"

"No I have the kids covered Teresa's gonna watch them."

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I'm gonna be fine."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"Want me to make us something?"

"Sure."

The next morning Whitney got on a plane to Missouri. She went to the hospital. When she got to Randy's room his parents were there. His casts that were on his arm and leg were gone. His bed was sitting upright.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said. "I'll go outside."

"No we were just leaving." Elaine said. They left. Whitney looked at Randy and smiled.

"Come here." He said. They hugged.

"You're ok."

"The doctor said I'm gonna be fine." She looked him in the eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I won't."

"Randy listen, you have to stop drinking." "I know why you do it but you have to stop."

"I know, I'm an alcoholic and I need help." "Vince is gonna pay for me to go to rehab." "He's sending me to a place in Los Angeles." "It's supposed to be pretty nice."

"How long is the treatment program?"

"Ninety days." "I get on a plane as soon as I'm discharged from here."

"Maybe if they have a visitors day or something I'll come see you."

"Ok." "You look great by the way."

"Not bad for someone who just had a baby huh?"

"You had a baby?"

"Yeah when you got into your accident I was four months pregnant."

"What did you have?"

"A little girl." "Her name is Amanda."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah."

"Aw she's adorable."

"Thanks."

"Does your husband know you're here?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"He knows I'm visiting someone in the hospital he just doesn't know who."

Whitney stayed there all day. It was night time.

"You look tired." He said.

"I am."

"Here lay down with me." He scooted over.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" "You're just laying with me." "We're not having sex or anything?"

"Ok." She laid down next to him. There was barely any room for her. "Randy I would really like it if we could be friends."

"Whitney I'm not gonna lie." "I love you but I know that I have to let you go." "I'd rather have you as a friend then not at all."

"I'm glad." "Friends then?"

"Friends."

"Good." She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. Then suddenly they were kissing. It was slow and passionate. It surprised both of them. After about thirty seconds it broke slowly.

"I'm sorry."

"Me to." "I should go."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do." "I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Ok." As Whitney left she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes but wasn't going to let them fall.


	20. Chapter 20

Two months had passed. Randy was out of the hospital and in rehab. He called Whitney every week. He had designated times he was allowed to use the phone. Whitney was glad he sounded so well when they talked. Greg knew nothing about the calls. Whitney felt so bad keeping things from Greg. She never did that before her accident. They were always honest with each other about everything. She knew he would get upset if he found out she was talking to Randy. Even if they were just friends now. Whitney was very busy it was her day off. She was trying to spend time with the kids and Greg but she had a lot of stuff to do. She'd gone back to work and was planning there annual recital. She was upstairs in the bedroom.

"Hey." Greg said walking into the room.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"I'm just trying to figure out the chorography."

"I'm sure you're show will be great it is every year."

"What are Cory and Lauren doing?"

"There downstairs watching TV."

"Ok well I'm gonna take a shower." They both heard Amanda start crying on the baby monitor. "Or not."

"I'll get Amanda you go take your shower."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Give me a kiss." She got up they kissed.

Whitney went into the bathroom. Greg went to get Amanda.

"Hey sweetie." Greg said picking Amanda up. "What's a matter huh?" "Are you hungry?" "Let's go make you a bottle." After Greg fed Amanda he put her back in her crib. He heard a cell phone start to ring. He went back into the master bedroom. It was Whitney's phone. He decided to answer it for her.

"Hello?" He said.

"Is Whitney there?"

"She's in the shower." "Who's this?"

"This is Randy."

"Why are you calling my wife?"

"She's my friend."

"When are you gonna get this through your head asshole." "Whitney is my wife she's mine."

"Why do you feel so threatened by me Greg?"

"I don't feel threatened by you."

"You fooled me."

"Just because your some big shot celebrity doesn't mean you get every you want." "Don't call Whitney again."

"I think that's her decision."

"No it's my decision."

"Last time I checked you didn't own her."

"No I don't own her but I'm not allowing a dirt bag like you to come in and ruin my marriage."

"You don't even know me."

"I know you took advantage of Whitney when she was vulnerable and manipulated her into being with you."

"Manipulated?"

"Yeah."

"You'd really like to believe that wouldn't you?"

"That's what you did."

"Whitney loved me and I loved her and if you hadn't come to get her we'd be married right now."

"No."

"Yes I know it stings to hear but it's true." "You know what else?" "Amanda wouldn't be your daughter either she'd be mine." Greg hung up the phone. Whitney came into the bedroom.

"Whitney why did Randy Orton call your phone?"

"He called?"

"Yeah." "Just tell me, are you having an affair with him?"

"No."

"I want to believe you."

"You should I'm telling you the truth."

"Do you love him?"

"You've asked me that before and what was my answer?"

"No."

"Right and it still is."

"Then why is he calling you?"

"He's in rehab and he calls me to talk."

"No."

"No what?"

"You are not having any commutation with him ever again."

"Excuse me?"

"That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Who the fuck do you think are my father?"

"No I'm your husband and I love you Whitney." "I love you more then anything but I refuse to share you with another man."

"You're not Greg, I love you." "If I wanted Randy I would have stayed with him but I didn't." "I came home to you and the kids because I love you."

"If you love me then please don't have anything to do with Randy." "The way I said it before was wrong." "I'm upset I'm sorry." "Please Whitney don't you see?" "All this fighting it's because of him." "We never used to do this." "I want us back just you and me." "I love you and if you love me to then do this for me."

"Ok I won't talk to him anymore." "I promise." They hugged. "I love you Greg."

"I love you to."

Later that night Whitney's cell phone rang. It was Randy. She went to the bathroom and answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey I'm glad it's you this time."

"Now isn't a good time."

"There having visiting hours here from six to ten tomorrow." "Think you can make it?"

"Is it ok if I get there by seven?"

"Sure."

"Ok I gotta go."

"Bye."

The next morning Whitney and Greg were sitting at the table.

"Honey I gotta work late tonight." She said. "I'll be home by 10:30."

"Ok." "I gotta go."

"Have a good day." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Whitney showed up at the rehab center at seven o' clock. Randy was waiting for her inside.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." They hugged. "You look good."

"I've been sober for sixty-three days."

"That's great."

"Come on I'll show you around."

The were walking around outside.

"So did Greg tell you about our conversation yesterday?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok."

"No it's not." "I don't know what was said but I'm sure he was out of line."

"Did you guys get in a fight?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

A couple hours passed Randy wanted to show Whitney his room before he left. They were sitting at a little table in his room.

"Randy before I leave we need to talk."

"Ok."

"You're not gonna like what I have to say."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday I promised Greg that I wouldn't talk to you anymore." "I came here today to say goodbye."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm serious." "Greg doesn't want to share me with you, that's what he feels like he's doing and it's not right." "He deserves my full attention." "I'm sorry Randy, I'm so sorry." "I'm gonna go now." "I want you to have a happy and fulfilled life."

She went for the door Randy put his hand on it.

"Randy don't."

"You can't do this, not now."

"I can't have you in my life anymore Randy."

"I can tell by the sound of your voice that you don't really wanna do this."

"You're tearing my marriage apart." "I love Greg and I'm keeping my promise."

"You love me to though I know you do." She turned to face him.

"Randy I'm not your girlfriend anymore." "You need to deal with it."

"You mean like you have?" "Every time I've needed you where have you been?" "You've been with me." "And why?" "Because you love me." "You can deny it all you want but we both know you never stopped loving me and I never stopped loving you."

"Stop it."

"You know I'm right."

"You're wrong." He rubbed her cheek with his palm.

"No I'm not." He leaned close to her face. "The harder we fight to stay apart, the more we want each other." "That's why we can't even agree to be just friends without kissing." He kissed her. She kissed him back. They both moaned into each other's mouths. Suddenly they were on his bed. He broke from her lips and started kissing her down neck. "Mmmmm." She moaned. Randy undid her pants and took off her shirt. As he kissed her up her body she took off his pants and shirt. She ran her hands up his body. "Oh Whitney." He moaned against her lips as they kissed. "I've missed you so much." "Your touch, your body." He said as his hands touched her. "Randy." She moaned. "Your sexy, soft lips." He said as they kissed again. He slipped into her and started to move. "Randy, oh Randy." She moaned against his lips. "Whitney I love you so much." He groaned. "I love you to Randy." She moaned. She broke the kiss. Randy looked at her. "Baby, it's ok, it's alright." They kissed and continued. "Randy, mmmm." "Whitney." They finished.

They just laid there afterwards not saying a word. They hadn't meant to but they both fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Whitney and Randy were asleep in his bed. Randy was holding Whitney he hadn't been this happy in months. He wished it could stay like this. He wished Whitney would come home with him. It was a beautiful sunny day out. The sun was streaming in the window. Whitney opened her eyes. She could feel Randy holding her. She smiled and such her eyes to go back to sleep. Suddenly she popped her eyes open and sat up quickly.

"Oh my god." She said. She looked at her watch. It was eight o' clock in the morning. She got up got her clothes and went into the bathroom. After she got dressed she went back out sat on the bed and put on her shoes. As she was tying her shoes she started to cry. What she had done hit her.

"What's wrong?" She looked over Randy was sitting up.

"Oh nothing, I just realized that I cheated on my husband."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." "I know this is confusing for you."

"Randy I cheated on my husband." "I'm a whore."

"No you're not."

"What would you call me?"

"The woman I'm in love with."

"I have to go."

"I'll call you next week."

"No you won't."

"But-

"I told you Randy you can't be in my life anymore."

"What about last night?" She looked at him.

"Last night was amazing but it was a mistake."

"Don't say that." "You don't mean it you're just scared."

"I do mean it."

"Was when you told me you loved me a mistake to?"

"Yes it was." "I shouldn't have said it."

"So you don't love me?"

"I care about you but I don't love you."

"You're a liar." "You love me and I love you."

"I love Greg."

"I love you to Randy." "That's exactly what you said you didn't say Greg you said my name."

"Randy I am married."

"And you're here with me." "We both wanted last night."

"It's not just me anymore I have children." "They are a part of me." "I have to look out for there best interests."

"So what you're saying is if you didn't have children you'd be with me?"

"No."

"Sounds like it to me."

"Stay away from me." He kissed her. She kissed him back. They laid down on the bed.

"If you don't love me why are we kissing?" Whitney's cell phone started to ring. She broke the kiss sat up and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Whitney where are you?" Greg asked.

"I went out with Susan and fell asleep on her couch."

"Susan really?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's funny because I just got off the phone with Susan." "She said she hasn't seen you." "Where the fuck are you?"

"We'll talk about it tonight."

"Whatever." He hung up.

"Oh god."

"What?" Randy said.

"I tried to lie about where I am and Greg knew I was lying."

"Uh-oh."

"I have to go."

"Ok but go out this way." "If you get caught here I'll get in trouble."

"Ok." She went out a door in his room that led outside to the parking lot.

She raced home as fast as she could. She walked into the kitchen. Teresa was there with the kids.

"Hi kids."

"Hi mommy." They both said.

"Teresa where's Greg?"

"He went to work already."

"I'm gonna get ready for the day."

Whitney went to work. She tried to act normal. When it was lunch time Susan went into Whitney office and shut the door.

"Whitney what's wrong?"

"I promised Greg I wouldn't talk to Randy anymore." "Randy's in rehab and I went there to tell him I couldn't talk to him anymore." "We had sex."

"You had sex with Randy?"

"Yeah I feel so bad about it." "How can I do that to him?"

"Why did you?"

"I don't know." "I didn't plan to it just happened." "The worst part is I tried to lie and Greg caught me."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I fell asleep at your house but you talked to him first."

"What are you gonna tell him?"

"The truth."

"Are you gonna tell him you slept with Randy?"

"Yeah and pray he forgives me." "He's gonna divorce me." She started to cry. "I don't want a divorce."

"You don't know that." "Just talk to him." "Tell him your sorry and that it'll never happened again."

"I'm going to be that might not be enough."

Whitney went home Greg was on the couch waiting for her.

"Hi." She said.

"Start talking."

"I went to go see Randy."

"You were with him!" Greg said angrily.

"Yes I went to see him to tell him that I couldn't talk to him anymore."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes." "I'm sorry Greg." "It didn't mean anything." "I love you." He stood up looked at her for a second then smacked her. "I deserve that." She said as she held she cheek.

"I loved you." "How the fuck could you do this to me!"

"Greg please I'm sorry."

"You're a bitch." "I want a divorce."

"No." She cried out. "What about the kids?"

"You should have thought about that before you opened your legs for Orton you skank." "I'll be back for my stuff." "You'll be hearing from my lawyer." He left. She sat on the couch put her hands to her face and started sobbing.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a week since Greg left. He came back to get a few of his things but it was always when Whitney wasn't home. Whitney was a mess. She threw herself into her work to try and distract herself but it wasn't working very well. She felt so guilty about what she'd done. While she was shocked by Greg smacking her and calling her those horrible names she didn't blame him one bit. She knew she drove him to it. The kids were starting to get suspicious to. Whitney had a day off. Greg had the kids. She was sitting in the living room when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Randy I told you not to call me."

"I just wanted to know what happened with you and Greg."

"What do you think?" "He wants a divorce."

"You told him what happened?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"He sm- he just said wanted a divorce."

"You were gonna say something else."

"You'll get mad if I tell you."

"Whitney tell me."

"After I told Greg we had sex, he hit me." There was silence on the other end of the line for second. "Randy?"

"That motherfucker, I'm gonna kill him."

"It's alright he just smacked me." "I'm ok."

"No it isn't." "He hit you."

"I deserved it." "I cheated on him."

"No matter what you do you don't deserve to get hit."

"I'm sure you'd do the same thing."

"I don't hit women, for any reason." "I would never hurt you Whitney."

"Greg didn't hurt me."

"Has it happened before?"

"No never."

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes." "Other then last week he's never done anything remotely close to that."

"If you ask me it's better he wants a divorce."

"Why so I can be with you?"

"Well yeah but also because once someone starts hitting you he won't stop."

"He won't do it again."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Where is he?"

"He's been staying in a hotel since last week."

"He moved out?"

"Yeah."

"Whitney let me meet your kids." "We can't do it until next month because that's when I get out of here but I'd really like to."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna do everything I can to prevent getting a divorce."

"Whitney you deserve better then Greg."

"You just want me for yourself."

"Fine I admit it I do." "That's because what we have is real."

"We have nothing anymore."

"When are you gonna see that we're meant to be?"

"I'm already married to the person I was meant to be with."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's why you let me make love to you?" "That's why you told me you loved me?"

"I told you that was a mistake."

"Was the next morning a mistake when we were gonna have sex again?"

"Randy I'm going to tell you this one last time." "Stay away from me I mean it." She hung up.

She was upstairs in the bedroom closet putting clothes away. A photo album fell off the top shelf. It was Whitney and Greg's wedding album. She started looking through it. She thought back to the first time she met Greg and when he proposed.

**Flashback**

_It was 2001. Whitney was eighteen. She was in a coffeehouse. She ordered a drink and turned around bumping someone spilling her drink on him._

_"Oh I'm sorry." She said_

_"I wasn't looking where I was going."_

_"I hope I didn't ruin your shirt."_

_"I think you might have."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"You can make it up to me by letting me take you to dinner tonight."_

_"Well I do owe you but I don't even know your name."_

_"It's Greg Preston." "What's yours?"_

_"Whitney Summers."_

_"Pretty."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Wanna meet me here at nine?"_

_"Sure."_

_2005_

_It was Whitney and Greg's four year anniversary. He took her back to the coffeehouse where they first met. They hadn't been there since they moved to Los Angeles together._

_"Honey why are we here?" She asked._

_"I have something very important to ask you." "Whitney." He took a box and got down on one knee. He opened the box._

_"Greg."_

_"I know this isn't the most romantic spot but it's where I first saw your beautiful face." "I love you Whitney." "Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes."_

**End Of Flashback**

She was on the bed looking at the album crying there was a knock on the bedroom door. It opened Greg stuck his head in.

"I put the kids to bed." He said.

"Thanks." She said wiping tears away. He went inside.

"Looking at our wedding album huh?"

"Yeah."

"About last week." "I didn't mean to smack you." "Or the other stuff I said."

"I know it's ok."

"No it isn't." "It's just the thought of you and him together, it pissed me off."

"I know I'm sorry." "What I did was wrong but I swear I'll never do anything like that again."

"You hurt me Whitney."

"I know, just give me one more chance." "Please." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you Greg, I miss you."

"I miss you to." They kissed and laid down on the bed.

"Make love to me Greg." She whispered in his ear.


	23. Chapter 23

Greg moved back into the house. It had been a month since Whitney and Greg made up. Everything was back to normal between them. She'd kept her promise to him. She hadn't talked to Randy at all. She even changed her cell phone number so he couldn't call her. She'd been sick with the flu for a couple weeks. It was terrible she had a fever, her back was killing her, she could hardly keep anything down. She hadn't felt this bad since her first pregnancy. She had an appointment with her doctor tomorrow. She was laying in bed watching TV. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Whitney."

"Hey I was wondering if you got my message that I changed my number."

"I did I've just been busy." "How are you?"

"Sick I've had the flu for weeks."

"That sucks."

"It's horrible." "If I didn't know any better I'd swear I'm pregnant."

"You can't have anymore kids right?"

"Right."

"Why did you change your number?"

"So Randy can't call me."

"He's back."

"Oh he's out of rehab huh?"

"Yeah."

"How's he doing?

"Good."

"That's great."

"He'd probably like to talk to you."

"I know but I can't do that."

"Why?"

"I promised Greg I wouldn't talk to Randy anymore." "It's better if we never see or talk to each other again."

"I know you Whitney and I know you don't wanna do that."

"I have to for my family."

"Can't you and Randy be friends?"

"No." "We tried that once." "Don't repeat this but the truth is, I don't trust myself to be around him."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time we saw each other, we had sex."

"What!" She said shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was ashamed."

"Does Greg know?"

"Yeah when he found out he almost left me."

"When did it happened?"

"Last month." "I don't know what it is Kelly but ever since we broke up- "Forget it I shouldn't be talking about it."

"What?" "Come on tell me you know I won't say anything."

"Ok." "Ever since we broke up I've been fighting the urge to sleep with him."

"Damn it's that good huh?" She said jokingly.

"I know it sounds slutty and I shouldn't think it because I'm married." "Then when he kissed me I just couldn't fight it anymore." "I gave in and I shouldn't have."

"You liked it though didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Felt like old times a little bit?"

"Yeah." "I think the reason I get the urge is because forbidden fruit is always more tempting." Kelly laughed.

"Whitney your gonna give yourself a tumor."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you think you want Randy so bad?"

"I just told you."

"Right there's that reason and then there's the truth that you refuse to accept."

"Which is?"

"You are in love with Randy."

"I do n-

"I do not love Randy." "I have a feeling they'll put that on your tombstone." "Whitney you know I'm your friend I'm trying to help you." "There aren't many differences between Whitney and Mollie but do you know what one big difference is?"

"What?"

"Whitney is stubborn."

"No I'm not. "I love Greg."

"Answer me this, does Greg make you feel the way that Randy does?"

"What?"

"Do you look at Greg and think, god I want him right now?" "Do you ever sit around and think about Greg?"

"I gotta go."

"Yeah I figured."

"Bye

"Bye."

Greg walked in with a tray of soup.

"Thanks honey."

"You're welcome." "How do you feel?"

"Like shit." "My back's killing me."

"Scoot down a little bit." She did. He sat behind her. "There?"

"Mmmm, yeah thank you that feels so much better."

"You know I can't believe in two weeks it'll be seven years since we got married."

"I know."

"Let's go out to dinner that night."

"Ok I hope I'm feeling better by then."

"I'm sure you will be the doctor will give you something tomorrow." "How's the book you're reading?"

"Good." "Have you seen the remote I wanna watch TV?"

"It's right here." He said handing it to her. She turned it on. Randy was on it. He was in the ring. She quickly changed it. "Asshole." He muttered under his breath. Whitney heard him.

The next morning Whitney went to the doctor. She was sitting on the bed after all of her test her were ran.

"Well Whitney this is a miracle." The doctor said.

"There's something wrong with me and it's a miracle?"

"There's nothing wrong with you you're just gonna have another baby."

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes." "I'd say six weeks."

"How can that be?"

"I honestly don't know but your pregnant, congratulations."

"Thank you."

When Whitney was driving home she decided she wasn't gonna tell Randy about the baby. She couldn't do that she'd lose Greg for sure. She pulled in the driveway. Greg and the kids were sitting on the couch.

"Hi mommy." Corey and Lauren said. Amanda cooed and smiled

"Hi." She gave all three of them a kiss. "Corey, Lauren go outside and play.

"Ok."

"Corey make sure you watch Lauren."

"I will mommy."

"What's up?" Greg asked.

"I really don't know how to say this, I'm still in shock." "I'm pregnant again Greg."

"What but I thought after the last time we couldn't have anymore?"

"Me to." "It surprised the doctor to but she said I'm about six weeks." "I know Amanda's barely five months old but I think this is a good thing."

"Of course it is." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you to."


	24. Chapter 24

Whitney was feeling a lot better. It had been two weeks since she found out she was pregnant. She still couldn't believe it. Over the last couple weeks she felt guilty for deciding not to tell Randy about the baby but decided it was better that way. Whitney just got home from work. Greg was working late so Teresa was watching the kids. Whitney went upstairs to take a shower. When she got out her phone beeped. She had a text message. She checked it.

Hey – Kelly

Hey – Whitney

Guess what – Kelly

What – Whitney

I'm gonna be in Los Angeles tomorrow – Kelly

For what – Whitney

I have an autograph signing – Kelly

Do you think you can stop by – Whitney

Don't you have to work – Kelly

No I'm off – Whitney

Ok my flight gets in at 12 and my signing isn't till 4 – Kelly Whitney texted Kelly the directions to her house.

Is 1:00 good for you – Whitney

Yeah – Kelly

Ok see you tomorrow – Whitney

Ok – Kelly

Whitney sat on the bed turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. She stopped on Monday Night Raw. Randy was wrestling. Whitney rubbed her stomach and started to cry. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She changed the channel and wiped her eyes. Greg opened the bedroom door.

"Hi sweetheart." He said. "What's a matter?"

"Nothing, you know pregnancy hormones."

"Oh right."

"Did you have a nice day?"

"It was long and busy." "I just kept thinking soon I get to go home to my wife and babies." They kissed. "I made our reservations for Wednesday."

"Where are we going?"

"Valentino."

"I love that restaurant."

"I know."

"At least I'll be able to dress nice." "I don't look like a cow yet."

"You never look like a cow when you're pregnant, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." "My friend Kelly's coming over tomorrow."

"The one you named Amanda after?"

"Yeah."

"Great." "Am I gonna get to meet her?"

"You'll be at work while she's here."

"Tell her I wish I could have met her."

"I will."

The next day at one o' clock there was a knock on the door. Whitney answered it.

"Hi Kelly." She said.

"Hi." They hugged.

"Come on in." She went in. "Cory, Lauren, come downstairs." They came downstairs. "Mommy has someone she wants you to meet." "This is my friend Kelly."

"Hi."

"Kelly this is my son Cory and my daughter Lauren." "Say hi guys."

"Hi." They both said.

"You beat people up as a job?" Cory asked Kelly.

"I'm a wrestler."

"Cool."

"You're pretty." Lauren said.

"Thank you." They heard Amanda start crying upstairs.

"The baby's up." Whitney said. She went upstairs and came back down with Amanda in her arms. "This is Amanda."

"She's adorable."

"Wanna hold her?"

"Yeah." Whitney handed her to Kelly. "Hi it's nice to finally meet you."

After a little while Cory and Lauren went back upstairs. Amanda was on the floor and Whitney and Kelly were sitting on the couch.

"Anything new with work?" Whitney asked.

"Not really." "What about your job?"

"Same old teach, teach, teach but I love it."

"Your kids are great."

"Thanks."

"Is Greg at work?"

"Yeah." "Tomorrow is our seven year anniversary."

"Congratulations."

"Wanna see a picture of Greg?"

"Sure." Whitney grabbed a framed picture of her and Greg off the end table. "He's cute."

"Thanks."

"Cory looks just like him."

"I know."

"Do you feel better now?"

"What?"

"Last time I talked to you you said you had the flu."

"It wasn't the flu."

"What was it?"

"Kelly I'm pregnant."

"What?" "How?"

"I don't know but I am."

"Randy's the father isn't he?"

"No Greg is." She said quickly

"You know that for sure?"

"Yes."

"You're not gonna tell Randy are you?"

"No."

"Whitney I know you wanna keep your marriage but this isn't right."

"I don't think Randy's the father."

"You don't think Randy's the father or you don't want him to be the father?"

"He's not." "I have a gut feeling."

"What if he is?"

"He's not." "Kelly please don't tell him."

"I won't but I think you should."

The next night Whitney and Greg were at Valentino. Whitney was coming back from the bathroom when she saw Randy sitting at a table. He saw her. Then he looked over and few tables over was Greg. He started to get up and walk towards Greg's table. Whitney cut him off. They went into the coatroom.

"Randy what do you think you're doing?" She said.

"I'm gonna knock that son of a bitch on his ass for hitting you."

"No." "Don't ruin my anniversary."

"It's your anniversary?"

"Yeah please just go back to your table." "What are you even doing here?"

"Having a business dinner with Vince Mcmahon."

"Then you should get back."

"You look gorgeous in that dress."

"Randy don't start."

"Why are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"What'll happened if I do start."

"I have to get back to Greg."

"Good I'll go with you." He went for the door she grabbed him by the arm.

"Randy no."

"He has to pay."

"I'm ok."

"He shouldn't have hit you." "You don't deserve to get hit." "You deserve to be treated like the amazing woman that you are."

"Why do you have to say stuff like that Randy?"

"I don't say stuff like that because I have to." "I say it because I love you." "If anything ever happened to you I couldn't handle it."

"Nothing's gonna happened to me." "Please I'm ok let it go." He put his hand on her cheek. "Randy stop."

"Do you want me to stop because I don't think you do?" He took his hand off her cheek and put down by her wrist feeling her pulse. It was going a million miles a second. He grabbed her hand and laced there fingers together. "This is how it's supposed to be you and me." Whitney got tears in her eyes. A single tear went down her cheek. Randy wiped away with his thumb. They were both breathing heavy. Randy started coming closer to lips. Pressing them gently against hers. She kissed him back pulling away a few seconds after.

"I can't Randy, I can't." She left the room.

She and Greg went back home. They started to kiss. Whitney just wanted to forget about Randy. It was all she was thinking about since she saw him. Whitney and Greg were having sex. Whitney had her eyes closed.

"Whitney." Greg groaned.

"Oh, Randy." She moaned.

"What!"

Her eyes popped open and she put her hands over her mouth.


	25. Chapter 25

Whitney was laying there in shock. She didn't to say Randy's name. He was just on her mind. She felt terrible. To call her husband by another mans name while they were having sex was bad enough. She felt like it was an extra slap in the face to Greg that it happened on there anniversary. Greg got off of Whitney. He got off the bed and put on his boxers. She sat up and used the sheet to cover herself. He was glaring at her angrily.

"Greg I didn't mean to say that." "I'm sorry." She said.

"You fucked him again didn't you!" He yelled.

"No I swear."

"How could you!" "How could you call me that while we're having sex!" "Are you talking to him again!"

"No."

"You love him you don't love me anymore!"

"Of course I love you Greg."

"What do you know you actually got my name right time!" "Or when you say I love you Greg to you really mean Randy then to!"

"No I mean you, Greg, just you."

"Right!" "You love me so much!" "So much, that you're thinking about another man while we're in bed together!"

"I didn't mean it." "Me and Kelly were talking about him yesterday." "I guess our conversation's fresh in my head."

"Come to think of it, how far along are you?" "Eight weeks?" "Is the baby mine Whitney?"

"Of course it is."

"How do you know?"

"It's yours."

"On a night where we're supposed to be celebrating our love you do this." "I need to leave for a few days."

"Where are you going?"

"What do you care just go fuck Orton again he's the man of your dreams isn't he!" He got the suitcase out of the closet and started filling it with clothes.

"Greg please don't do this I love you." She said as she started to cry.

"Shut the fuck up Whitney."

"I made a mistake I'm sorry." He stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah I made a mistake to!" "My biggest mistake was marrying you!" He went back to the clothes. She got up still using the blanket to cover herself. She was right behind him.

"Greg come on you don't mean that." She went to grab his hand.

"Get the fuck off me!" He went to shrug her off and hit her in the eye. He didn't mean to but when he saw what he'd done he made no apologies. He put on a t-shirt and pants and left. Whitney sat on the bed and cried.

The next morning when she woke up she looked in the bathroom mirror. Just underneath her right eye it was black and puffy. Whitney decided to go to Greg's office on his lunch and try and talk to him again. When she opened the door to his office she found him and his secretary having sex on his couch.

"Whitney." He said. "This isn't what it looks like." "Well it is but I can explain." She started to cry and left."

As she was sitting in the parking lot her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said tearfully.

"Whitney." Kelly said. Kelly was at the arena. Randy was walking down the hall about to turn the corner when he heard Kelly say. "Whitney why are you crying?" He hid and listened.

"Last night I was having sex with Greg." "I didn't mean to but I accidentally called him Randy." "I saw Randy last night he was in LA." "He was at the same restaurant as me and Greg." "We talked in the coatroom, we kissed." "Then me and Greg came home and I called him Randy." "He left again."

"Is he at a hotel?"

"I don't but today I went to his office to try to talk to him and was fucking his secretary."

"What?"

"It's over Kelly I have to accept it it's over."

"Do you think he been cheating on you a long time?" Randy's jaw dropped when he heard that.

"I don't know I don't think so."

"Whitney did Greg hit you last night?"

"Yeah but I'm ok he didn't mean it." "It was an accident I have a black eye."

"You have a black eye?" Randy got mad when he heard that and walked away. "Is the baby ok?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell Randy yet?"

"No."

"Whitney."

"Kelly please I don't wanna talk about that anymore."

The next night Randy flew to Los Angeles. When he heard Greg gave Whitney a black eye he was enraged. He called every hotel in the Los Angeles area until he found the one Greg was staying at. When he got there he knocked on the door. As soon as Greg opened the door Randy punched him in the face. Greg fell to the ground Randy got on top of him and punched him over and over. Blood was pouring out of Greg's nose. Randy stood up and kicked Greg in the ribs about ten times.

"I called the police." Someone yelled. Randy left leaving Greg a bloody mess.

The morning the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Whitney said. "What, oh my god."

Greg was laying in a hospital bed. He had two black eyes, a broken nose and broken ribs. He thought about Whitney and Randy. He couldn't let Randy win. He knew he had to get Whitney to forgive him. Despite everything he loved her, plus he knew that would be the ultimate way to get back at Randy. He had the one person Randy wanted. Even though he had his doubts about the baby he was willing to put all of it behind him. Whitney walked into the room.

"Oh god Greg, who did this?" Whitney asked.

"Randy Orton."

"Why?"

"I don't know he just attacked me out of nowhere."

"Are you ok?"

"My nose and a couple ribs are broken but I'll be alright." "Baby I'm sorry about sleeping with Tiffany." "That was the first time that's ever happen, I swear."

"It's ok you don't have to explain." "I deserved it."

"No you didn't." "When you slept with Randy that hurt." "Then when you called me Randy, that hurt even worse." "I really did feel like you don't love me." "She means nothing to me." "You mean everything." "Did I do that to your eye?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." "I do love you Greg I do."

"I know and I know the baby's mine." "I just said it out of anger." "I love you I'm sorry." "I wanna come home."

"Of course you can come home."

Randy was in an arena Minnesota. He was in his locker room. Two police officers walked in.

"Randy Orton?" One of them asked.

"Yeah."

"Sir please stand up." He did.

"What's this about?"

"You're under arrest for assault and battery on Gregory Preston." "Please place your hands behind your back." He did. He was cuffed. "You have the right to remain silent." "You have the right to an attorney." "If you can't afford an attorney one will be provided for you." "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." "Do you understand your rights?"

"Yes."


	26. Chapter 26

Five months had passed. Randy was charged with assault and battery. He pled guilty and fined one-thousand dollars. Plus he was ordered to pay all of Greg's medical bills. Since Randy pled guilty there was no reason for Greg to appear in court. Whitney never knew Greg had Randy arrested. Whitney figured it was because Greg smacked her. She hadn't spoken to Randy since her anniversary. Things were patched up between Whitney and Greg. He promised he'd never cheat on Whitney again. Whitney was seven months pregnant. She was at the doctor.

"Hi Whitney how are you today?" Doctor Miller asked.

"Big and pregnant."

"Only for two more months." "How are your kids and husband?"

"Great."

"Are you planning on having anymore children after this?"

"Yes but the next one will be planned."

"I know I delivered them but I forget how old are the kids now?"

"Cory's five, Lauren's three and Amanda is one."

"Having two so close together in age is going to be a challenge."

"I'm sure it will be but I can handle it."

"Ok lay down." She did. The doctor hooked her up to the machine and turned the monitor towards her. "There it is."

"I can't wait till I can hold it."

"Would you like to know what it is?"

"Yes."

"It's a boy."

"A boy?"

"That's right."

"Great." "Greg will be happy."

"Now you'll have two of each."

When Whitney got home from the doctor she was surprised because Greg's car was in the driveway. He wasn't supposed to be home for hours. There was also a car she didn't recognize in the driveway. She went in the house.

"Greg?" She called. She went upstairs to the bedroom and opened the door. Greg was having sex with a woman Whitney had never seen before. "Greg!"

"Whitney!" He said getting off of the woman. The woman gathered up her clothes and left. Greg put on his boxers.

"Who the fuck was that!"

"That was Kaitlin she's new to the office."

"Oh I see and you were just welcoming her aboard right!"

"No it wasn't like that." "I brought home to meet you."

"Oh please."

"I did she's new in town and doesn't have a lot of friends." "I forgot you had that appointment today."

"So you just said she's not here let's go into the bedroom I share with her and have sex!" Whitney said angrily.

"She came on to me."

"You could've said no!"

"You know you're such a hypocrite!" "When you fucked Randy I forgave you!

"I fucked Randy once!" "Once!" "This is the second time I've caught you with another woman!" "This time I caught you in our bed, at least when I cheated it wasn't on our bed!"

"It's his fault I do this."

"Don't you dare try and blame this on Randy again!" "I let you the first time but he hasn't been around in months!" "I want a divorce!"

"Whitney no I'm sorry." "You're all worked up that's not good for the baby." "Think of the kids they wouldn't want us to get a divorce."

"We're obviously not happy anymore." "I can't take you cheating on me."

"What about the baby?" He walked up to her and put his hand on her stomach. "You don't really want to raise it in separate homes do you?"

"No."

"You still love me don't you?"

"Yes but it's obvious you don't love me anymore."

"Yes I do I'm just still pissed over you and Randy."

"Well if we're gonna be together you need to get over it." "I know I made a mistake but if you constantly throw what I did in my face we'll never get passed it."

"You're right." "What about counseling?"

"You mean marriage counseling?"

"Yes, we need something."

"Ok let's look into it."

"Great."

"If this doesn't work or I catch you cheating on me one more time we're through." "Understand?"

"Yeah."

"I will take our girls and our boys and we'll be out of here."

"Wait our boys?"

"I just found out the baby's a boy."

That's great."

It was night time. Randy was in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Randy decided he was going to move on with his life. He finally accepted he was never going to be with Whitney again. He was at the hotel and he was bored. He looked through his contacts on his phone. He called Ted and he didn't answer. He called John Cena and he didn't answer either. Then he stopped at Kelly's number. They used to hang out all the time as friends but hadn't for a very long time. He pressed send.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Kel it's Randy."

"Hey I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Yeah I know." "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Let's go to a movie."

"Alright what do you wanna see?"

"We'll decide when we get there."

"Ok."

"I'll meet you in the lobby in twenty?"

"Sure."

After the movie they were sitting in his car in the parking lot.

"That was a good movie." She said

"Yeah it was."

"I'm glad to see you're not moping around anymore."

"I'm done with that." "I'll always care for Whitney but I need to move on."

"I think you should you deserve to be happy." "I haven't spoken to her in almost six months."

"I'm glad you were free tonight I was bored outta my mind."

"So was I."

"Hey Kelly."

"Yeah?" He kissed her she kissed him back. They made out for about twenty minutes.

Two months later Whitney was in the hospital giving birth to her son.

"You're doing good Whitney." Greg said.

"One more push." The doctor said. She pushed and the baby came out. He started to cry. The nurse brought him over to her. The baby opened it's eyes. It had the most beautiful blue eyes Whitney had ever seen.

"Hi Dylan I'm your mommy." She said.


	27. Chapter 27

After years of counseling Whitney decided to divorce Greg. The problem was she was committed to fixing the marriage and he wasn't. They went to counseling for four years making minimal progress. She tried her best to keep it together for the kids. Then one day Whitney found Greg cheating on her yet again. That was the day she told him it was over and that she wanted a divorce. It was hard on the kids at first but they learned to adjust to it. It had been two years since the divorce. The kids were getting big. Cory was eleven, Lauren was nine, Amanda was seven and Dylan was six. Dylan's eyes never did change color. They were still they same beautiful blue eyes he first looked at Whitney with. Whitney asked the doctor about that. She thought since she had brown eyes and Greg had green eyes it was strange. The doctor told Whitney that it was a rarity for that to happened but it does happened. Dylan was very good at sports. He liked soccer and peewee football. Whitney was sitting at her house waiting for Greg to drop off the kids. He had them for the weekend. She heard his car pull in the driveway. She was glad they were back she got lonely without them. They walked through the door.

"Hi guys." She said.

"Hi mom." Cory said.

"Hi did you have a good time?"

"Yeah."

"Come give me a hug?" He went over to her and hugged her.

"Mom do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Lauren asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'll get arrested for you don't." "Amanda aren't you gonna come say hello to me?"

"Yeah." "Hi mommy."

"Hi."

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." Dylan said running and jumping into Whitney arms.

"Hi Dylan." "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "Listen I've gotta go talk to your daddy." She sat him on the couch.

"Mommy you and daddy aren't gonna fight are you?"

"No we're just gonna talk." She went out to the entrance way Greg was standing by the front door.

"Hello Whitney." Greg said very unfriendly.

"Hello Greg." She said in the same tone.

"I suppose you want my money."

"I only want what's agreed upon to support my children." He got out his checkbook.

"Is your alimony check for our children to?"

"As a matter of fact it is it pays for school functions, some bills and food." "I guess you wouldn't know about that since you never show up to anything for the kids."

"The hell I don't."

"Oh really?" "When was the last time you showed to one of Dylan's soccer games?" "When was the last you were at one of Amanda or Lauren's ballet recitals?"

"I've been to Dylan's games."

"You went once for fifteen minutes then you got a call from "a friend" and left."

"That was about a business deal."

"Right."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe if you did that with me instead of other woman we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"At least I didn't fuck some loser who was in rehab at the time."

"Jesus Christ Greg that was years ago, get over it already."

"I have I just needed women to help me do it."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." "Here's your checks." She took them and opened the front door. Greg stepped out.

"Hey Greg."

"Yeah?" He said turning around. She leaned out the door a little bit.

"I may have fucked Randy when he was in rehab but at least he could make me have amazing orgasms, not like the shitty ones I faked when I was with you." She flipped him off and smiled. "Goodnight." She closed the door and went back into the living room. "Ok guys time for bed."

Whitney said goodnight to everybody else and made her way to Dylan's room. He was laying in bed.

"Did you brush your teeth?" She asked.

"Yes." She sat on his bed. He smirked at her. When he would do that it always freaked her out.

"What's that smirk for?"

"I made you something mommy."

"What?" He pulled a necklace made out of macaroni from under the blanket. "That's for me?"

"Yep."

"I love it thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Go to sleep."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you to."

Randy had been in a very serious relationship for the past five years. He never thought he'd love anyone after he stopped talking to Whitney but he was wrong. He was even more surprised who it was. He walked through the front door of his hotel room. He was holding two coffees.

"Baby I'm back." She came out of the bedroom. They kissed.

"Morning Randy."

"Morning Kelly." He handed her her coffee.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He looked at her.

"What don't you like what I have on?"

"Yeah but I like what you had on before I left."

"I was naked before you left."

"Yeah." He smirked. "I'd like to see that one more time before we have to go." He sat his coffee down and took hers sitting it next to his.

"Randy we don't have time."

"Yes we do." He kissed her.

"No we don't we have to pack."

"Well let's get on the bed and talk about it." They kissed. She laid on the bed first he got on top of her. He broke the kiss. "I love you Kelly."

"I love you to Randy." They kissed.

A week later Whitney was at work. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Miss Summers this is Dylan's school nurse." "You need to get to Grant Hospital immediately."

"What's wrong?"

"Dylan collapsed."

"What?" "I'll be right there."

She called Greg on the way he met her there. The doctor came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Preston." The doctor said.

"What's wrong with Dylan?" Whitney asked.

"We don't know yet we're still trying to pinpoint the problem." "We'd like to run some tests on you and Mr. Preston to make sure it's nothing genetically passed down."

"Neither one of us have anything wrong with us."

"Sometimes is dormant in the parent."

"Can we talk in private doctor?"

"Sure." They went into an empty room and shut the door.

"I don't know if my ex-husband is Dylan's biological father." "I think he is but there's a chance someone else could be." "I never told him I was pregnant."

"It would be in Dylan's best interest to get him here."

"Is Dylan alright?"

"He's stabilized but we need to find the problem."

"Can I see him?"

"He's sedated."

"He'll be ok if I leave for a few hours?"

"Yes." Whitney went back out into the hall.

"Greg I need you to stay here with Dylan." "I have to go find Randy I'll be back as quick as I can."

"Randy?"

"There's no time to talk just say you'll stay here."

"I'm not leaving."

"Ok."

Whitney boarded the next flight to Missouri. She was thinking of how to tell Randy. She knew it would be shocking for him to hear that he may have a six year old son. When the flight landed three hours later she rented a car. Lucky for her when she typed his address into the GPS it still said he lived there. She drove to his house praying he was home. A car was in the driveway. She walked up to the door took a deep breath and knocked. He answered. When he saw her he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Whitney?" He said shocked.

"Hi Randy." "Can I please come in and talk to you it's very important?"

"Come on in." She went in.

**In previous chapters I've had some complaining reviewers. I won't say names you know who you are. I hope this is better for you. If not I don't know what to tell you.**


	28. Chapter 28

Randy couldn't believe who was at his door. For a second when he saw Whitney standing in front of him he thought he was dreaming. He hadn't seen or talked to her in years. He wondered what she wanted. He was glad Kelly was in Jacksonville, Florida visiting her parents. Having his ex-girlfriend and his new girlfriend both there would have been extremely uncomfortable. Especially since Whitney and Kelly used to be close. When Whitney walked into Randy's living room she noticed puppy nicnacks on the end table. That told Whitney that Randy had a girlfriend.

"Whitney it's been so long." Randy said. "I really don't know what to say." "What are you doing here?"

"Randy I think we should sit down."

"Ok." They sat on the couch. "What's up?"

"Oh boy, I really don't know how to start."

"It's ok, just take your time."

"Randy do you remember the last time we had sex?"

"Yeah."

"Well about a month after that, I found out that…I found out She stopped and took a deep breath. "I found out that I was pregnant."

"What?" "You got pregnant and you didn't tell me?" He said shocked. "Where is it, what is it, does it have a name?"

"It's a boy his name's Dylan."

"Wait, so we have a son and you never told me?" He said getting a little angry.

"I don't actually know if he's yours." "He might be Greg's."

"You're still with that asshole?"

"Actually no, we divorced two years ago."

"How could you have never told me I might be a father!"

"I'm sorry Randy."

"You should have told me!"

"I know."

"I want a DNA test I wanna know if he's mine."

"Ok but that's gonna have to wait Dylan's in the hospital."

"What's wrong with him?"

"The doctors don't know yet." "They want to run tests on me and Dylan's father to make sure it's not something genetic." "Since I'm not a hundred percent if it's you or Greg I'm asking you to come with me." "I know you're probably mad at me, you have every right to be and I don't blame you but please for Dylan's sake come with me."

"You're damn right I'm mad at you but of course I'll come with you."

"Good." "We have to go." They headed for the front door. He turned around.

"Whitney if he is my son I want to be a father to him."

"I know, it's going to be difficult for him to understand if you are." "He thinks Greg is his father for Dylan's sake I hope he is."

"If I am his father I will never forgive you for keeping him from me." "Waiting this long tells me you never loved me or cared about me at all." When he said that she felt a lump in her throat and got tears in her eyes.

"Randy I'm-

"Sorry?" "Sorry doesn't make up for this Whitney." He walked out the door. Whitney let tears go down her face for a second then wiped them away and walked out the door.

They got on a plane to California. They were sitting next to each other.

"So Dylan's six right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you have any pictures of him on you?"

"Yeah." She got one out of her purse. "This was his sixth birthday party."

"How can you say that might be my son?" "Look at his eyes those are my eyes." "That's my son."

The rest of the flight they rode in silence. Randy didn't let Dylan's picture go the whole time. They took separate cars to the hospital. When Greg saw Randy he stood up out of his chair.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" He said.

"He needs to be here Greg." Whitney said.

"Why?"

"There's a possibility Dylan's his son."

"What!" "Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Greg not now we've got bigger problems." "The doctor needs to start running tests on all of us."

"This is your damn fault, if you weren't such a skank and knew how to keep your legs closed- Randy grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"What the fuck is your problem asshole!" Randy said. "Your main concern should be Dylan not what me and Whitney did!"

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

"Or what!"

"I'll kick your ass!

"Last time I saw you I left you in a pool of blood!"

"Excuse me, do I need to call security?" Dylan's doctor said.

"No everything's fine." Randy said letting Greg go. The doctor looked at Whitney.

"Is this the other potential father?"

"Yes."

"I can do a DNA test if you like." "I already have a sample of Dylan's blood." "All I would have to do is compare it with Mr. Preston's blood and Mr.?"

"Orton." "Randy Orton." Randy said.

"Ok." Mrs. Preston."

"I changed it back to my maiden name it's Summers." Whitney said.

"All of you come with me." "Miss Summers and Mr. Orton we're going to start running tests on you." "Mr. Preston your going to submit a blood sample for the DNA test then I will come get you for the other testing." "Mr. Orton after you're done with your testing go to the fourth floor, room E 11 to submit your DNA sample."

After Randy got done with the tests and submitting his sample he went back to the hall they were in. Nobody else was back yet. Randy sat down. He decided to call Kelly so she wouldn't worry if she called the house.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Kel."

"Hi honey."

"I had to leave town I had an emergency."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna say anything until I know for sure."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you in a few days I'd rather talk about it in person."

"Randy are you ok?"

"I'm fine I promise." "I called to tell you not to worry." "I love you baby." "I'll see you in a couple days."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Three hours later the doctor came out. They were all sitting in the hall.

"I have some good news." The doctor said. "It was nothing genetic everything came back good." "Dylan ruptured his spleen."

"Oh god." Whitney said.

"He needs surgery so it can be repaired but he's gonna be fine." "He'll have stay here for a week then four to six weeks recovery." "He's being prepped for surgery you can see him after." "I also have the DNA test results." "The father is Mr. Orton." "I have to get ready for surgery." She walked away.

"Oh my god I have a son." Randy said. He looked at Whitney. "A son who has no idea who I am because of you."

"Randy-

"No unless it concerns my son I don't want to hear anything you have to say." He walked away.


	29. Chapter 29

Whitney felt really bad. She wished Randy believed her when she told him she was sorry because she truly was. She knew he hated her and she didn't blame him one bit. She hoped in time he would accept her apology. She had bigger problems right now. How was she going to tell Dylan that Randy was really his father. She knew Dylan wouldn't take it well and she had to figure out the right time to tell him. Randy hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Whitney asked him to wait a day to see Dylan so Dylan would be fully aware of what was going on. Randy still couldn't believe he had a son. After thinking about it most of the night he was still mad at Whitney for not telling him but he was willing to put that aside. All he wanted now was to build a relationship with his son. He knew it would be a big adjustment for Dylan but Randy was prepared to give him all the time in the world. The next day Whitney was with Dylan in his hospital room.

"Dylan, mommy needs to talk to you about something." Whitney said.

"What?"

"One of my friends is on his way here." "He wants to meet you."

"Ok." "What's his name?"

"Randy Orton." "He's a very nice man and he wants to come here and talk you and get to know you."

"Have you known him a long time?"

"I've known him for about eight years."

"How'd you meet him?"

"I got hurt really bad one time and loss my memory." "Randy took care of me until I got all better."

"That was nice of him." "Was I alive yet when that happened?"

"Nope, neither was your sister Amanda." There was a knock on the door. "Come on in." Randy walked in. "Hi Randy."

"Hi."

"Dylan this is Randy."

"Hi Dylan." Randy said.

"Hi."

"It's really nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." "Hey, your eyes are the same color mine are."

"Yeah they are."

"I'm the only one in my family with blue eyes everybody else has brown eyes like mommy's or green eyes like my daddy's."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now that they have me medicine." "I don't wanna stay here for a whole week though."

"It'll go by quick."

"My mommy's gonna stay here and keep me company."

"Good."

"When I go home I'm not allowed to play sports for a whole month."

"You like sports?"

"Yeah."

"Me to." "What's your favorite?"

"Soccer."

"That's cool." "Are you on a team?"

"Yeah we're called The Silver Streaks."

"What position do you play?"

"Center." "What's your favorite sport?"

"Wrestling."

You mean like guys rolling around of the floor?"

"That's amateur wrestling, I'm talking about professional wrestling." "That's what I do for a living." "Have you ever seen a professional wrestling match on TV?"

"No."

"Well I brought a pay per view dvd with me." "Wanna watch it?"

"Sure." Randy put it in. After a few minutes Dylan started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"They wrestle in there underwear." Whitney and Randy both laughed.

"Dylan those aren't underwear they're tights." Whitney said.

"Oh." As the dvd kept playing Kelly came out for a match.

"I miss Kelly." Whitney said. "Randy does she still work for WWE?"

"Yeah."

"Do you ever talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"How's she doing?"

"Really good."

"Dylan remember I told you I named Amanda after my friend Kelly?"

"Yep."

"That's her."

"You named Amanda after Kelly?" Randy asked.

"Yep." "Amanda Kelly."

"I didn't know that."

"I'd love to get back in touch with her." "Do you have her cell phone number by any chance?"

"No."

"Damn."

A couple hours later Randy was getting ready to leave.

"Dylan I wanna come back tomorrow." Randy said. "Is that ok?"

"Sure."

"Good." "I'd like to start hanging out with you." "We could play soccer and if it's alright with your mom maybe I could take you to a wrestling match and you can watch me fight."

"That'd be fun."

"I'll be here tomorrow but not the next day because I have to go back to work but if it's ok I'll call you."

"It's ok."

"Good." "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

"Dylan I'm gonna walk Randy out." Whitney said. "I'll be right back."

"Ok mommy."

They stood out in the hall. Randy had tears in his eyes.

"Randy are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." He wiped his eyes. "He's so beautiful." "It's funny I've only known him for a couple hours and I love him already."

"Yeah weird how quick it happens huh?" "Randy I don't think we should tell him you're his father until he gets out of here." "Then I wanna tell him together."

"Ok I'm gonna talk to Vince and clear my schedule for next week." "I want him to get used to me before we tell him."

"This is gonna be so confusing for him."

"Yeah but we'll get him through it."

"How do you think your girlfriend will take this?"

"How do you know I have a girlfriend?"

"I saw the puppy nicnacks at your house I know there not yours."

"I'll have to talk to her." "I don't know what her reaction will be but if she can't handle it she's gone." "Dylan comes first."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Five years."

"That's great Randy I'm happy for you."

"See you tomorrow." He walked away.

When the next day came it went like the day before. Randy loved spending time with Dylan. He hated to leave him but he had to go back to work. He went to the hotel and was waiting for Kelly. She walked through the door. Randy stood up. Kelly put down her bag and went over to Randy. They hugged.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you to." "Now, what is wrong?"

"Kel, we should sit down." They sat down. "Kel you remember Whitney right?"

"Yeah my best friend until we stopped talking and your ex."

"A couple days ago she came to the house and asked me to come to the hospital with her." "Dylan, her son was sick." "She said she thought I could be his father." "They did a DNA test and I am his father." "I have a son."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's ok now he's still in the hospital but he's gonna be fine."

"Does he know that you're his father?"

"Not yet me and Whitney are gonna tell him when he gets out of the hospital." "I met him for the first time yesterday he's a great kid."

"Wow."

"Kelly I know this comes as a shock to you, believe me I know." "If you don't wanna be with me anymore I'll understand." "My son comes first."

"Of course your son comes first." "I think it's great." "I love you Randy and I'm not going anywhere." "I'm here for you."

"I'm glad." "I love you." They kissed. Kelly pulled away.

"Does Whitney know?"

"Know what?"

"You know what." "That we're dating."

"She knows I have a girlfriend."

"Why didn't you tell her it was me?"

"Kelly do you know how awkward that would have been?" "She asked about you."

"She did?"

"Yeah she asked me if I had your cell phone number." "I lied and said no."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to know we're dating."

"Why?"

"Baby I know how women get, especially ones who used to be friends." "Whitney will get mad."

"Randy we're together, eventually I'm gonna meet your son so eventually she will find out." "We never planned on falling in love, it just happened no one's to blame."

"Ok."

"I wanna be the one to tell her."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." "They kissed.


	30. Chapter 30

Dylan was being released for the hospital. He was glad. Staying in there for a week was very boring for him. Randy called him every day. He was able to arrange to get the week off. He was going back to Los Angeles to spend time with Dylan. Over the past week Dylan had become quite the wrestling fan. He watched it every time it was on. Whitney took a leave from work until Dylan got better. She got more and more nervous knowing that she and Randy were going to tell Dylan the truth soon. Whitney and Dylan walked through the front door.

"Guys we're home." Whitney said. All the kids came downstairs.

"Hey what's up little bro?" Cory said. "I'm glad you're home."

"Hi Dylan." "How are you feeling?" Lauren asked.

"Ok I guess." He said.

"Dylan." Amanda said. "Mommy can I give Dylan a hug."

"Yes you can but you gotta be really easy." She said. Amanda gave Dylan a hug. Out of all the kids they were really close because of how close they were in age.

"Mommy is Dylan gonna be ok?"

"He's gonna be fine he just needs to take it easy for a couple weeks."

"He doesn't have to go to school?"

"Nope."

"How come I have to?"

"Dylan's covering from surgery." "You're fine."

"I can stay home and take care of him."

"You're going to school."

"Is Teresa gonna take care of him?"

"No, I am."

"You have to work."

"I'm not working until Dylan gets better." "Ok come on Dylan you need rest time to go upstairs."

They went upstairs Dylan got in bed.

"Take a nap." Whitney said. "Dinner should be almost done when you get up." "Do you want some pain medicine?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll be right back." She went to the bathroom and got the medicine. She poured it into the little plastic container.

"I hate this stuff it's gross."

"I know but it makes you feel better." He drank it. "Good boy." "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Ok mommy, I love you."

"I love you to."

Three hours later Dylan woke up. Whitney came in with the cordless phone.

"Good you're up." She said. "Randy's on the phone feel like talking?"

"Yeah." She handed him the phone and left the room. "Hi Randy."

"Hi." "How are you feeling?"

"Ok." "I just woke up from a nap."

"Are you glad to be home?"

"Yeah."

"I bet." "I'm gonna be in Los Angeles all week." "I'll be there by tomorrow." "Would it be ok if I came over and hung out with you?"

"I have to ask my mommy if you can."

"I already asked her and she said yes."

"Then you can come."

"Good."

"Did you fight today?"

"Yep."

"Did you win?"

"Yep."

"Good for you."

"I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Whitney came back in the room.

"Dinner's ready." She said. "Do you want me to bring it up here?"

"No I wanna eat downstairs with everybody else."

"Ok."

They were all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Guys tomorrow when you come from school there will be a man here." Whitney said. "His name is Randy Orton." "He's gonna come and keep Dylan company while you're at school." "He'll probably want to meet all of you." "Dylan met him already in the hospital." "He's a friend of mine."

"Is he your boyfriend mommy?" Amanda asked.

"No he is not my boyfriend."

"You guys will like him." Dylan said. "He's cool." "He's got a really neat job."

"What does he do?" Cory asked.

"He's a professional wrestler."

"Cool."

A few hours later Whitney had gotten all the kids to bed and was sitting on the couch. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Whitney, this is Kelly."

"Hi." "It's been so long."

"To long."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Are you still married to Greg?"

"No we've been divorced for two years."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we're not." "How'd you get my number?"

"Randy gave it to me."

"I'm glad he did I missed talking to you."

"I missed talking to you to."

"I'm sorry we loss touch, things were just really hectic for a few years."

"It's ok."

"A lot's been going on with me." "Did Randy tell you why he's talking to me again?"

"You mean about Dylan right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, Dylan's all he talks about." "I told you you should've told him."

"I know, now I have to break my son's heart and Randy hates me." "What kind of a mother am I?"

"Hey, you're a wonderful mother you just made a mistake." "I'm sure Randy doesn't hate you."

"Thanks."

"Hey I've gotta go but we should try and get together soon."

"I'd love to."

"Me to we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah." "Now that you have my number call more."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Kelly just hung up from Whitney. She was sitting in the living room of her hotel. Randy came through the door

"Hey baby." She said.

"Hey." He sat down next to her. They kissed. "What's up?"

"I just got off the phone with Whitney." He looked at her.

"How did you get her number?"

"I looked it up on your phone when you were in the shower this morning." "I knew you wouldn't give it to me if I asked for it."

"You're right."

"Why are you so worried about her finding out we're dating?"

"Kel, I'm just worried you're gonna get your feelings hurt." "I know you want to still be friends with Whitney." "I hope I'm wrong but once she finds out we're dating I don't think she'll wanna be yours."

"I think you're wrong we had a nice talk." "We're gonna get together soon."

"Did you tell her we're dating?"

"No." "That's not something you tell someone over the phone."

"I'm telling you Kelly the only reason that conversation went so nice is because you didn't say, I'm sleeping with Randy now." Kelly laughed.

"Randy do you think I'm just gonna blurt it out like that?" "Yeah, Whitney I'm sleeping with Randy now, see you later." "Come on, I'm gonna be a little more sensitive then that."

"I just want you to be prepared if things don't go the way you hope."

"Speaking of sleeping with you." She said as she kissed him. "I'm not gonna get to see you for a whole week." He kissed her back. "Are you gonna miss me?"

"Like crazy." He mumbled against her lips.

"Prove it." They laid down on the couch.

The next day at Whitney's house there was a knock on the door. Whitney answered it.

"Hi Randy." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. Dylan was laying on the couch.

"Hi Dylan."

"Hi." He said.

"How are you?"

"Good."

The rest of the day Dylan and Randy sat around playing video games, watching movies and talking. The rest of the kids came home.

"Guys come here." Whitney said. "This is Randy Orton."

"Randy this is my son Cory and my daughters Lauren and Amanda."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"Hi." They all said.

As time went on the kids seemed to warm up to him. They were talking to him and playing games with him and Dylan. After everyone went to bed Whitney walked Randy to the door.

"I had a lot of fun today." Randy said.

"I could tell."

"Not just with Dylan all your kids are great."

"Thanks."

"Lauren and Amanda are as beautiful as there mom."

"They dance like me to."

"Do you still teach?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Randy came over for the rest of the week. On Friday Whitney's kids went with Greg. Dylan was upset that he couldn't go. Randy came over. They were planning on telling Dylan tonight. They just got done eating Dylan's favorite dinner and were all in the living room.

"Dylan, mommy and Randy need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About your daddy."

"Ok why do you wanna talk about daddy?"

"We wanna talk to you about who your daddy is."

"I know who my daddy is."

"Sweetheart when you were in the hospital they did a test." "There's a reason why you have the same color eyes as Randy."

"Randy do you want to say it or do you want me to?"

"I wanna tell him." He said. "Dylan the reason we have the same eyes is because I'm your real daddy." "You got them from me."

"What?" Dylan said. "You can't be my daddy, Greg's my daddy."

"No he's not Dylan." Whitney said. "Randy is."

"Is Randy Cory and Lauren's and Amanda's daddy to."

"No just yours." "Your daddy, Greg I mean put Cory and Lauren and Amanda in mommy's tummy." "That's why he's there daddy." "Randy was the one who put you in my tummy." "That's why he's your daddy."

"I'm confused." He looked at Randy. "If you're my daddy how come I didn't know you until last week."

"I didn't know about you until then."

"What if I don't wanna call you daddy?"

"You don't have to you can still call me Randy." Dylan looked at Whitney.

"You're still my mommy right?"

"Yes you came out of my tummy." She said.

"Do I still have a brother and sisters?"

"Yes you just have different daddy's now."

"Mommy I'm scared." He sat on her lap.

"Dylan." Randy said. "I know this is weird for you but all I want is for us to be friends."

"I'll try." "I just want my mommy right now." He put his arms around her neck and buried his head in her shoulder and started to cry.

"It's ok sweetheart." She said as she silently wiped her own tears away. "Everything's gonna be ok."


	31. Chapter 31

Dylan was starting to feel better. Three weeks had passed since Dylan learned who his real father was. It confused the other kids when Whitney told them to. She debated on that but decided it was better if everyone knew the truth. Dylan was still trying to understand it. Whitney was sitting on the couch everyone but Dylan was at school. Dylan sat on Whitney's lap.

"Hi sweetheart." She said.

"Hi mommy."

"What's up?"

"I have some questions."

"About what?"

"About Randy."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Was he ever your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Remember I told you I got hurt really bad once and lost my memory?"

"Yeah."

"While Randy was taking care of me he became my boyfriend."

"You weren't married to daddy, I mean Greg then?"

"I was but since I lost my memory I forgot we were married."

"Did Randy love you?"

"Yeah."

"Did you love him?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think he's happy he's my daddy?"

"I don't think he's happy he's your daddy, I know he's happy he's your daddy." "He loves you as much as I do."

"Do you think I'll ever love him?"

"One day I think you will." "You like him right?"

"Yeah he's really nice to me and he's lots of fun to play with."

"See at least that's something." The house phone started to ring. "Hello?" She said answering it.

"Hey."

"Hey Randy." "Me and Dylan were just talking about you."

"Tomorrow the WWE's coming to Los Angeles." "Do you think you and Dylan can come to the show?"

"What time does it start?"

"Eight o' clock."

"Well I'll have to find someone to watch the other kids, they have school but ok."

"Do you and Dylan wanna meet me for breakfast in the morning?" "My flight gets in at eight."

"That's when I send the kids to school." "How about we meet you at nine?"

"Ok that's fine." "Can I talk to Dylan?"

"Sure." "Here Dylan it's Randy." She said handing him the phone.

"Hi Randy." Dylan said.

"Hi." "How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting better."

"That's great." "Guess what."

"What?"

"We're gonna get to see each other tomorrow."

"We are?"

"Yep." "WWE's coming to Los Angeles tomorrow and I got you and your mommy tickets."

"I get to watch you fight?"

"Yeah."

"That'll be fun."

"You'll have a good time." "We're all gonna meet for breakfast in the morning."

"Ok." "Where are me and mommy sitting tomorrow?"

"In the front row."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Tomorrow you'll get to meet everyone I work with."

"Do you think some of them will give me an autograph?"

"Sure." "I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye.

"Bye."

A few hours later Whitney was cooking dinner. The kids were in the living room. Whitney's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi."

"Hi Kelly." "Are you gonna be at the show tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"So are me and Dylan."

"Great we'll get to see each other."

"It'll be just like old times."

"I bet Dylan's excited."

"Yeah he is."

"I'll get to meet him to." "I can't wait."

"I can't wait for you to meet him either."

"How's he feeling?"

"He still needs to stay home a few more weeks but he's getting better."

"Good."

"I have to go dinner's almost done."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Whitney and Dylan met Randy at a café.

"Hi Dylan." Randy said.

"Hi."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah." They hugged.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Good so am I." "Let's eat." They sat down. "Order anything you want."

"I want pancakes."

"Me to."

"Me to." Whitney said. "Don't worry Randy I brought my own money to pay for myself."

"I'll pay for you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Ok."

They were eating.

"Dylan I want to ask you a question." Randy said.

"Ok."

"In a couple months it's Christmas." "Do you want to come home with me for Christmas?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I want to spend Christmas with my mommy and everybody else."

Ok." He looked at Whitney. "Can I spend Christmas at your house?"

"You'll have to sleep on the couch."

"That's ok I just want to spend Christmas with Dylan."

Later that night Randy and Kelly were at the arena in his locker room.

"You don't care that I'm spending Christmas at Whitney's house right?" Randy asked.

"No." "I trust you." "It'll be good for you and Dylan."

"Maybe next year Dylan will be warmed up enough to me that the three of us can spend Christmas together."

"Hopefully." There was a knock on the door.

"They're here." He opened the door. "Hi guys come on in." They went in.

"Oh my god Kelly." Whitney said excitedly. They hugged. "It's so great to see you."

"It's great to see you to."

"Dylan this is my friend Kelly."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." Dylan said.

"Whitney do you want to go for a walk and catch up?" Whitney looked at Dylan.

"Do you want to stay here with Randy, Dylan?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok me and Kelly won't be gone long."

Whitney and Kelly were sitting at a table in catering. They were all alone.

"Why did you and Greg get a divorce?" Kelly asked.

"He was cheating on me." "I caught him a few times." "The last time I finally had enough."

"What an asshole."

"Yeah." "What about you?" "How's your love life doing?"

"Wonderful."

"So you're seeing someone?"

"Yeah."

"Been together long?"

"Five years."

"That's great."

"I love him so much."

"What's his name?"

"It's Randy."

"Randy what?"

"It's Randy, Whitney

"Wait what?" "You're dating Randy as in my ex-boyfriend, Dylan's father?"

"Yes."

"How the hell could you do that?" "I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend please don't get upset." "I never planned on falling in love with Randy, it just happened."

"I don't care I would never date one of your exes no matter how long it's been." "I don't anymore but at one point I loved him and you knew that." "Obviously that meant nothing to you."

"Please Whitney, I don't want it to be like this." "I'm sorry but Randy and I can't help the way we feel about each other." "We love each other I want you to be happy for us."

"You're right." She stood up. "You two can't help the way you feel." "Just like I can't help the way I feel." "I feel betrayed by my best friend, that's how I feel."

"I'm sorry."

"You wanna be with Randy, fine." "Don't expect us to be friends along the way." She walked away.

Whitney went back to Randy's locker room.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing sweetheart I'm fine."

"Whitney what did you and Kelly talk about?" Randy said.

"She told me who her boyfriend is, I think you might know him."

"Whitney I can expl-

"Don't Randy just don't ok." "It's fine."

"I'll be right back."

Randy found Kelly in catering still sitting at the table crying. Randy went up to her and hugged her.

"Aw honey, it's ok, don't cry." He said. "Ssh, ssh."

"You were right Randy." "I told her I was sorry and she doesn't care."

"Maybe she just needs to get used to the idea." "Hey, I love you."

"I love you to."

**Wow I have 108 reviews. I've had this many before but that's usually towards the end of a story. Thank you very much to all of you who have reviewed. My other story "Tempted" must've sucked compared to this one. I'm still debating on whether or not to finish that one. **


	32. Chapter 32

Three months passed since Whitney found out Kelly and Randy were dating. She still was upset about it. She refused to talk to Kelly. Over the last three months Kelly tried calling Whitney's phone dozens of times. Every call Whitney silenced. She wished Kelly would get that she didn't want to talk to her and nothing she would say or do would change her mind. It was Christmas time. Randy was at his hotel room with Kelly getting ready to leave for the airport to spend Christmas with Dylan.

"Ok I'm ready to go." Randy said coming out of the bedroom with his suitcase.

"Have fun."

"Oh, what is this?" He said going back into the bedroom. He pulled out a big rectangular shaped box.

"Is that for me?"

"Yep, Merry Christmas." She tore the paper off and opened the lid. Inside was a full-length mink coat.

"Oh my god Randy, it's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it." "Thank you." They kissed.

"Here let's take it out of the box and see how it looks." She took it out put it on and stood in front of the mirror attached to the closet. "You look gorgeous Kelly."

"Thanks." "I have something for you to." She went to her bag and pulled out a present. "Here." He took off the paper and opened the box. It was a watch with his name engraved in it.

"Thanks baby I love it." He kissed her. "I gotta go."

"Call me when you land.

"I will." "Have fun with your parents."

"Tell Dylan hi for me, Whitney to even though she hates me."

"Hey no being sad, it's Christmas." They kissed and hugged. "I love you."

"I love you to bye."

"Bye."

By the time Randy landed in Los Angeles and drove to Whitney's it was dark. There were Christmas lights decorations all over the house. He rang the doorbell. Whitney answered it.

"Hi Randy." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. The inside of the house had as much decorations as the outside. All except for the tree. "Dylan Randy's here."

"How come your tree isn't decorated yet?"

"We always decorate it as a family." "You're part of Dylan's family so I thought it was only right we wait for you."

"Thanks I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Look at that you even have mistletoe."

"Yep."

"Kelly said to tell you hi."

"Dylan did you hear me?"

"Yeah mommy." Dylan said coming down the stairs. "I was playing a game with Amanda." "Hi Randy."

"Hi." Randy said. "How's school going?"

"Good but I'm glad to be on break."

"I bet."

"I want Santa Clause to hurry up and get here."

"I'm sure you'll get lots of presents."

"Cory, Lauren, Amanda get down here we're decorating the tree." Whitney said. They came down the stairs.

"Hi you guys." Randy said.

"What's up Randy?" Cory said.

"Hey Cory."

"Randy are you gonna help us decorate the tree?" Amanda asked.

"Yes I am."

An hour later they were almost done.

"Ok." Whitney said. "We're all most done." "We just need to put the angel on top." "Do you wanna do that Randy?"

"Sure."

"Randy." Dylan said.

"What?"

"Can I put the angel up?"

"Sure." "Come here." Randy lifted Dylan up on his shoulders. Dylan put on the angel.

A couple hours later Whitney put the kids to bed. She and Randy were downstairs.

"You don't feel like going to sleep right now do you?" Whitney asked.

"No."

"Good I have tons of presents to wrap and I want to wrap them right here."

"Want any help?"

"Sure." She went up to her room and brought down a bunch of presents. They sat on the floor wrapping them.

"Do you mind of I put my presents for your kids under the tree?"

"You bought presents for all my kids?"

"Yeah."

"That's so nice, you didn't have to do that."

"It didn't feel right just buying for Dylan and not the others." "So will we see Greg on Christmas?"

"No ever since we got divorced he spends Christmas out of the country with one of his many whores."

"Why did you get divorced?"

"Lots of reasons, his cheating, mental abuse, physical abuse bu-

"How much did he hit you?" He asked interrupting her.

"Not a lot until towards the end." "He never got over that me and you slept together." "He still brings it up till this day."

"Why did you stay so long?"

"For the kids, honestly I don't know how I made through the last two years I was married to Greg." "At one point it was so bad we weren't even sleeping the same bed." "I haven't had sex for three years."

"I thought you've only been divorced two years."

"I have."

"So for last year you were married, nothing?"

"Nothing he wouldn't even touch me." "It's so degrading not feeling desired by your own husband."

"Don't you date or anything?"

"I have four young children and a job I don't have time for that." "Like anybody would want me anyway."

"Whitney are you out of your mind?"

"Randy, I'm thirty-four, I have four kids and I'm once divorced." "What man would want that baggage?"

"You're also smart and funny." "You're a wonderful mom and you may be thirty-four, which is not old but you look gorgeous and sexy."

"Thanks, even if you are saying it just to be nice it feels good to get compliments."

"No, I mean it." She saw his watch.

"That's a nice watch where'd you get it?"

"It was a Christmas present for Kel- He stopped. "I'm sorry."

"What do have to be sorry for she is your girlfriend." "I'm gonna take the rest of these upstairs and wrap them."

"Whitney wait I wanna talk about this?"

"Well I don't, you're with Kelly, good for you, I don't wanna know about it goodnight."

"Why do you have such a problem with me being with her?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Yes."

"It's not that you have a girlfriend." "If you were dating anyone else it wouldn't bother me." "It's that she knew we were in a serious relationship." "I told her private stuff about our sex life because I thought I could trust her." "You and I both know what we had, that's gone now we know we don't have feelings for each other anymore." "Even if you did fall for each other by accident she should've had enough respect for me not to even think about going there in the first place."

"I get that but neither one us were planning on seeing you again."

"Let me put it another way." "Is Ted Dibiase still your best friend?"

"Yeah."

"Well how would you feel if I slept with him?"

"I'd wanna beat the shit out of him and I probably would."

"Why's that?"

"Because you were my girl and he should respect th- "Oh."

"See?"

"I do now."

"So can we please drop it?"

"Yeah."

They finished wrapping the presents for the night and went to sleep. When Whitney woke up the next morning she smelled food cooking. This was the first time in years she hadn't been woken up by one of her kids. She went downstairs. Randy and the kids were in the kitchen. He was making everyone omelets.

"Randy can I have seconds please?" Amanda asked.

"Yes you can."

"Me to?" Lauren asked.

"Sure."

Whitney walked into the kitchen.

"Hey you're just in time for breakfast." Randy said. "Want an omelet?"

"Sure." She sat down at the table.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Mommy have you ever had one of Randy's omelets?" Dylan asked.

"A long time ago."

"They're yummy."

After they all got done eating Dylan and Randy went shopping.

Later that night Randy took a book out of his suitcase.

"Hey guys." He asked. "Since it's Christmas Eve anybody want me to read the night before Christmas?"

"Sure." They all said. They were all on the couch. When Randy got done reading the story it was time for the kids to go to bed. Randy helped Whitney put Dylan to bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart, go to sleep." Whitney said. "Santa's gonna be here soon."

"Ok goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight Dylan." Randy said.

"Goodnight." "Randy I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't have missed it."

Whitney and Randy went downstairs. They were finishing the dinner dishes.

"It made me feel really good when Dylan said he was glad I came." Randy said.

"I know it did." "I think he's starting to accept you're his dad."

"I like being a dad."

"You're a great dad." "The rest of the kids like you to."

"Good, I like them." "Maybe one day you'll have another."

"Maybe." "If I ever find a guy."

"You will."

"I doubt it, I'm not the best judge of character when it comes to that." "I chose a jerk over the best relationship I ever, oh never mind." She blushed. Randy smiled. "Ok we're done." Randy was walking towards the living room. "Randy."

"Yeah?"

"Here's your cell phone." She walking up and handing it to him.

"Thanks." He laughed.

"What?"

"Look what we're standing under."

"The mistletoe."

"You know what the tradition is right?"

"Yes I do and we're not doing it." He kissed her for a split second pulling away quickly.

"See it doesn't mean anything." He smiled. She smiled back. They got quiet and were slowly getting closer to each other. His lips softly pressed into hers. She kissed him back. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her against his body. They kissed slowly. After a few minutes it broke. "Oh wow."

"Wow

"That's what I just said." It took Whitney minute to realize where Randy's hands were. They weren't on her waist anymore now they were on her butt.

"Randy."

"Oh sorry." He took his hands off of her.

"That's enough mistletoe." I think we should go to bed." "I mean to sleep, separately." "Goodnight." She was practically running up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm gonna to bed soon I'm just gonna take a shower first."

The next morning the kids were up early. Randy got them all Playstion 3's and Dylan one plus a soccer ball.

"Here mommy." Dylan said. "This from me." She opened it.

"This is a diamond necklace."

"Do you like it mommy?"

"I love it." "Did Randy help you buy it?"

"Yep."

"Yeah I figured." She said looking at Randy.


	33. Chapter 33

Two months had passed since Christmas. Dylan told Whitney it was one of the best Christmases he'd ever had. She was so glad to hear that. That's exactly what she wanted to hear. Over the last two months Whitney had been really busy with work. Between that and taking care of the kids she barely had anytime to sleep. She at work it was her lunch break. She was sleeping at her desk.

"Whitney." "Whitney, wake up." She lifted her head up.

"Susan." "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah." She smiled

"What?"

"Whitney were you dreaming?"

"I don't remember." "Why?"

"You were moaning in your sleep."

"Moaning?" "Like sexually moaning?"

"Yeah."

"What was I saying?"

"Oh Randy." "Randy don't stop."

"Don't stopping doing what?"

"You were moaning it, you tell me."

"I don't know I don't even remember falling asleep."

"Well it sounds like you having fun."

"I don't know why I'd have a dream like that." "I haven't even seen Randy since Christmas."

"Did anything happened on Christmas that you didn't tell me?"

"We didn't have sex if that's what your thinking."

"Did you want to?"

"No we've both moved on." "He has Kelly."

"I still can't believe that bitch." "How could she do that to you?"

"You said it, she's a bitch."

"Are you sure nothing happened on Christmas?"

"We did kiss but it didn't mean anything."

"I knew something happened."

"It's not what you think we got caught under the mistletoe." "We were just honoring Christmas tradition."

"Right." "What kind of kiss was it?"

"What?"

"Was it a quick kiss or a slow kiss?"

"At first it was quick."

"At first?"

"He kissed me quick at first." "Then we kissed again, it was slow."

"Did you both keep your hands above the waist?"

"Susan." "His were on my ass when we broke the kiss but that's all."

"I don't remember that being part of going under the mistletoe."

"He just got carried away." "It was nothing."

"Haven't been sleeping well huh?"

"No between working, the girls ballet practices, cooking, cleaning, helping the kids with there homework, sleep is my last priority." "Once it's not as busy here anymore it should calm down."

"Maybe you just need a night of hot sex to put you to sleep." She said smiling. Whitney laughed. "Maybe somebody named, I don't know, Randy could help you out." "Just a thought."

"Shut up Susan." She said jokingly.

"Got any plans for Valentine's Day tonight?"

"The same plans I've had for the past two years." "Alone with a glass of wine." "Is Tom taking you somewhere?"

"Yeah but I don't know where yet."

Randy and Kelly were in Florida. They were having a romantic dinner for Valentine's Day. They wanted to have a quiet evening in so they ordered room service.

"This is nice." Kelly said.

"Yeah it is."

"Did you talk to Dylan today?"

"Yeah."

"How's he doing?"

"Great."

"I'd like to get to know him better."

"I know hopefully we find time for that eventually." "Ready for your present?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Are you ok Randy?"

"Yeah I'm just really nervous."

"Why?"

"I've never done this before." He took a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Oh my god Randy what are you doing?" He opened the box. A ring was inside. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." "I love you Kelly." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you Randy."

"I love you to."

The next day Randy was talking to Dylan was the phone.

"Hi Dylan." He said. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Have you been being good for your mommy?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "Is your mommy anywhere around?"

"She's downstairs."

"I have something to tell you." "Remember I told you I'm dating Kelly?"

"Yeah."

"Last night I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"So she's gonna be your wife now?"

"Yeah." "I'd like the three of us to try and start spending more time together."

"So I'm gonna have a step mommy?"

"When your ready yes."

"I guess that's ok." "Are you gonna come see me soon?"

"Yeah I have a few days off next month." "I wanna talk to your mommy now." "Don't tell her what we we're talking about."

"I won't."

"Be good."

"I will."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Dylan went downstairs.

"Mommy Randy wants to talk to you." He said handing her the phone.

"Thanks Dylan." "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi Randy." "What's up?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Ok."

"I asked Kelly to marry me last night."

"What?" She said not thinking she heard him correctly.

"I asked Kelly to marry me last night." "She said yes."

"When are you gonna understand this?" "Leave me out of what you and Kelly do."

"That's a little hard to do this time since it concerns our son."

"Does he know about this?"

"I just told him."

"I'll make sure he makes it to the wedding." "Bye."

"Wait I can tell your upset."

"Did you expect me to lie and be happy?"

"No." "I want to know how you feel."

"How do you think I feel Randy?"

"Hurt." "That's why I wanted to tell you right away so you'd have time to get used to it."

"Like I said I'll make sure Dylan's there but I won't have anything to do with it." "The only thing I need to know is the time and place." "I hope you two have a wonderful life together, goodbye." She hung up on him.


	34. Chapter 34

Whitney found out Randy and Kelly were engaged two months ago. She thought she felt betrayed before but finding out they were engaged was the ultimate punch in the stomach. Randy had done what Whitney had asked and kept her out of the wedding details. He asked her if Dylan could be in the wedding and she said yes. Randy and Kelly were getting married at the end of the summer. It was the beginning of spring. Whitney, the kids and Susan were going Florida for spring break. They were all very excited and leaving tomorrow. The kids were in bed. Whitney was finishing packing, making sure they had everything. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey."

"Hey Susan."

"Are you as ready for this vacation as I am?"

"Hell yes, I need it."

"We need to find you a man."

"Even if I did find one I have the kids I can't go out."

"I'll watch them for you you need a night of fun."

"That's why I'm taking this vacation."

"You know what I'm saying, adult fun."

"I feel like I'm in high school." "You're trying to get me laid."

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Well I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed.

"Ok." "See you in the morning when we're Miami bound."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Whitney got in the shower. When she got out of the shower she was drying her hair. When she shut it off she heard her cell phone ringing. She ran to get it. It was on her bed.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey you answered."

"What do you want Kelly?"

"I wanna talk to you."

"Well I don't wanna talk to you."

"Whitney please, can't we be friends again?"

"You don't get it you're not my friend, you never were." "You have your fiancée, leave me the fuck alone."

"Can't you just try to accept me and Randy?"

"No I can't."

"Whitney we're gonna be family." "I'm gonna be Dylan's step mother."

"You'll never be anything to my son."

"Whitney, I want you to be my maid of honor."

"What?" "Are you outta your fucking mind?"

"Please it would mean a lot to me."

"Hell no."

"Can't you get passed your jealously?"

"Jealously?" "Jealously?" "You're unbelievable, it's not that I'm jealous, you stabbed me in the back Kelly!" "You could've had anyone." "Anyone but you chose Randy."

"I told you I can't help that and you are jealous."

"If I was jealous wouldn't I be doing everything to break you up?" "Am I doing that?"

"No."

"No I'm not." "Marry Randy, have a hundred kids I don't care." "For the record if I wanted to I could break you up right now."

"No you couldn't."

"Oh I couldn't?"

"No."

"Who knew that I was pregnant with Dylan and never said a word for five years to the man she loves so much?"

"I didn't say anything because you asked me not to."

"That's true but I'm just saying all I have to do is call Randy and say Randy, Kelly knew you might've been Dylan's father when I was two months pregnant with him."

"You're not gonna do that are you?"

"I've been tempted don't think I haven't." "I won't though because unlike you, I'm not a back stabbing, betraying, bitch." "Kelly listen to me very carefully." "I don't wanna know you, I don't wanna see you, I don't wanna hear you." "Leave me alone." She hung up on her.

The next morning they just got there hotel room in Miami.

"God." "This is beautiful." Whitney said.

"Yes it is." Susan said.

"Mom look at the ocean, it's beautiful." Lauren said. They all went out on the baloney.

"Yeah it is beautiful." "Anybody feel like going down to the beach?"

"Yeah." They all said.

"Ok grab your swimsuits."

Whitney and Susan were laying on the beach. The kids were in the water. Whitney's cell phone started to ring. She checked the called id this time. It was Randy.

"Hi Randy." She said.

"Hey how's Florida?"

"Beautiful."

"Where's Dylan?"

"In the ocean do you want me to get him?"

"No." "What does Dylan usually do for summer break?"

"He usually goes to Greg's for the summer with the rest of the kids but he won't be doing that this year."

"How about you guys spend the summer on the road with me?"

"No I'm not looking at Kelly for three months."

"You won't have I'll make sure of it." "Please I know he won't come unless you come to."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"You'd better keep Kelly away from me."

"I will I promise."

"Dylan's gonna be excited."

"I'm gonna call back later and tell him."

"Ok."

"Have fun."

"We will bye."

"Bye."

After they were done at the beach they went to a restaurant for lunch. They were sitting at the table.

"Excuse me." Someone said. Whitney turned around. She saw a man. "Your name's Whitney right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a friend of Randy's." "Cody Rhodes." "We met once or twice years ago."

"Oh right." "Randy used to tell me about that group you and him and Ted were in." "How are you?"

"Good." "The storyline I'm in has me off for a week so I figured why not come to Florida." "Are you here with your husband and kids?"

"I don't have a husband anymore I'm divorced." "I am here with my kids though and a friend from work."

"Which one's Randy's son?"

"Dylan." He's right there. She said pointing.

"Hi Dylan I'm Cody I'm friends with your dad."

"Hi." Dylan said.

"Well it was good seeing you Whitney."

"You to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Twenty minutes later they were getting ready to leave.

"Hey Whitney." Cody said.

"Susan take the kids to the car I'll be out in a minute." She went over to Cody. "Yeah."

"I didn't wanna ask you this in front of your kids." "Are you dating anybody?"

"Nope I'm single."

"How long are you gonna be here in town?"

"A week."

"Would you like to get together for dinner or something?"

"Sure." "Let me give you my cell number." She wrote it down.

"I'll call you."

"Ok."

Later that night she was sitting in her room. Susan was her room next door. The kids were sleeping. Whitney's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Whitney it's Cody."

"Hi."

"Hi." "What are you doing?"

"Sitting in my room the kids are sleeping."

"Do you have anybody who could watch them?" "It's a beautiful night I thought maybe we could go to the beach and take a walk."

"Ok my hotel's right on the beach."

"So is mine I'm staying at the Hilton."

"Me to."

On Slivercreek Dr.?"

"Yeah."

"I'm in 216."

"I'm in 357." "Give me ten minutes."

"Ok see you then." "Bye."

"Bye."

Whitney touched up her make-up, put on some perfume and went next door. She knocked on Susan's door. She answered.

"Hey can you come to my room and keep an eye on the kids?" "They're sleeping already."

"Cody called you didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Go on get outta here."

"Thanks."

"I want details."

Whitney and Cody had been at the beach for three hours. They were talking about everything. Where they were from, what they liked and didn't like. They discovered they had a lot in common. They were sitting in the sand watching the waves.

"So did you always wanna be a wrestler?" She asked.

"Yeah especially after my brother became one."

"You're brother's a wrestler to?"

"Yeah."

"Who is he?"

"You'd probably know him better under his ring name." "Goldust." "His real name's Dustin."

"You mean the guy that wears the gold and black face paint and the blonde wig?"

"Yep."

"You're related to him?"

"Yep."

"I never would have guessed that in a million years."

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah."

"Good so am I."

"I was a little nervous about going out with you but I'm glad I did."

"Why were you so nervous?"

"This the first date I've had since my divorce."

"How long have you been divorced?"

"Two years."

"I can't believe that." "You're way to beautiful not to date for that long."

"Thanks." She said smiling at him. He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back.

Two days later Whitney the kids and Susan were at Seaworld. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Cody." "What's up?"

"I'm at Seaworld with my kids."

"Do you wanna have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure."

"Nine o' clock?"

"Ok."

"See you tonight."

"Ok bye."

Cody showed up at exactly nine o' clock. Whitney had on a nice white dress.

"Wow you look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks you look nice to."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They had a nice dinner. They went back to the hotel and were walking through the lobby.

"Do you wanna stop by the bar and have a drink?" Cody asked.

"Sure."

They got a table. They were doing shots and drinking beer. An hour later they were buzzed.

"Ok that's it for me." "I'm drunk." She said.

"Me to."

"I'll walk you back to your room."

"Shouldn't I be the one walking you back to your room?"

"Yeah but I'm changing those rules."

"Ok."

They were outside his door. He unlocked it and opened it.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." He said.

"Me to." "More fun then I've had in a long time." They kissed. It quickly became passionate. They went in his room. She unbuttoned his shirt as they went to the bed. They laid down. She took his shirt off. He took off her dress.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled against her lips.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning the sun was streaming through the windows. Whitney woke up opened her eyes and looked at Cody. She liked him but figured this was nothing more then a fling. A really fun fling but a fling none the less. She couldn't believe she actually slept with someone. It'd been so long for her she'd forgotten what it was like. She felt great right now. She grabbed her phone off the end table. It was 7:00 AM. She knew the kids wouldn't be up for at least two more hours. She thought maybe she could sneak back in the room before anyone woke up. She sat up on the edge of the bed covering herself with the sheet.

"Where are you going?" She heard Cody say from behind her.

"I gotta go."

"Go?" "Can't you stay just a little longer?" "It's early I'm sure your kids aren't up yet."

"I'm sure there not either."

"Then stay." "I really had a good time last night." He said as he kissed her shoulder.

"So did I." She said turning and facing him.

"There's that beautiful face."

"Morning."

"Morning." They kissed. "Just so you know I wasn't planning on sleeping with you last night."

"I know." "I can't plan it either." "I liked it though."

"Me to."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"You're not just saying so I won't feel bad are you?"

"No."

"Last night was the first time for me since my divorce."

"Well you were great."

"So were you." Cody smiled.

"Come here." They kissed and laid down on the bed.

An hour later she was leaving Cody's room.

"Hey." He said peeking his head out the door. "Dinner tonight?"

"Sorry I can't tonight I'm watching movies with the kids."

"Ok." "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Ok."

"I'll pick you up at one."

"Ok."

"Give me a kiss." She kissed him.

"Bye."

"Bye." "I'll call you later."

"Ok."

She went back to her room. When she opened the door she didn't see anyone. She went to her bedroom grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. When she got out of the shower Susan was sitting on the couch. She was smiling.

"What?" Whitney asked.

"Did you have fun on your date?"

"Yes I did."

"What time did you get home?"

"About two in the morning."

"Funny because I woke up an hour ago and you weren't here." Whitney smiled.

"Ok you caught me." She said sitting down next to Susan.

"So what'd you guys do all night?" She said smiling.

"You think we had sex?"

"Yeah."

"You're right we did."

"I knew it." "So?"

"It was so great." "I forgot how fun sex is." "I feel great."

"I knew that was just what you needed."

"It sure was." "Do you mind watching the kids tomorrow afternoon Cody wants to take me to lunch?"

"No problem."

"I'll only be gone an hour or two."

"Will you have enough time to put dessert on that menu?" She said smiling.

"Susan we're going to lunch we're not having "dessert."

"Ok."

A few hours later they were all out sightseeing. Whitney's cell phone started to ring.

"Hey Randy." She said.

"Hi." "Having fun?"

"Yeah it's great."

"Can I talk to Dylan?"

"Sure." "Dylan it's Randy." She said handing him the phone.

"Hi Randy." Dylan said.

"Hi having fun?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "I can't wait for you to come on the road with me this summer." "It's gonna be fun."

"Yeah it is."

"Are you being a good boy?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "Dylan when you come on the road with me, you don't have all the time but I'd like to try and spend the night in my room."

"Ok I'll try."

"Ok."

"Do you have a match today?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck.

"Thanks." "I gotta go I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

It was midnight Whitney and the kids had a fun night watching movies. All the kids fell asleep in front of the TV. After Whitney put them to bed she got in bed. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi."

"Hey Cody."

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No not at all." "I was just laying down."

"I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight." "Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah." "I'd sleep better though if a certain someone was here with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yeah you know her." "I wish I could kiss her goodnight."

"You can kiss her when you pick her up for lunch."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

The next day Whitney was waiting for Cody.

"Where are you going mommy?" Amanda asked.

"I'm going to lunch with a friend I'll be back soon."

"Ok."

"All of you be good for Susan." There was a knock at the door. "I'll be back." She opened the door and shut it behind her. "Hi."

"Hi." Cody said. Do I get my kiss now?"

"Yes you do." They kissed.

Over the next couple days Whitney and Cody continued going out and sleeping together. When it was time to go and the week was over, to Whitney it seemed like it flew by. Whitney went to Cody's room to say goodbye. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Come on in." She went in. They kissed. "When does your flight leave?"

"Two hours."

"Mine leaves in four."

"Cody it's been fun." "I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye what are you talking about?"

"Well I'm going home and your going back to work."

"Whitney I think you have the wrong idea." "What did you think this was?" "A fling?"

"Well yeah."

"It's not I really like you."

"I really like you to."

"Then I think we should try to be together." "I know it won't be easy because of my schedule but I wanna try." "This past week you're all I've thought about."

"Ok." They kissed. Cody whispered something in her ear. "Cody." She giggled. He kissed her. They laid down on the couch.

"Whitney." He moaned against her lips as they kissed.

"Oh Cody." She moaned.

The next day Cody was in Michigan. He was at the arena sitting at a table in catering.

"Hey man." Randy said sitting down acrossed from him.

"What's up Randy?"

"Nothing." "How was Florida?"

"Good."

"Get any while you were down there?"

"No."

"Sucks for you." "This summer you're gonna get to meet my boy." "His mom's bringing him on the road with me." "You remember Whitney don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go call Dylan see ya."

"Bye."

Cody went to Ted Dibiase's locker room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"What's up?" Ted said.

"Can I come in I need advice."

"Sure." He went in. "So how was Florida?"

"I met a woman."

"Is she cute?"

"She's beautiful." "We've decided to start dating."

"So what's the problem?"

"It's Randy's ex."

"Whitney?"

"Yeah." "Do you think I should tell him?"

"Not unless you wanna die."

"Do you really think he would care that much?" "He's engaged Kelly."

"Yeah but you know how much she meant to him and they have a kid together."

"I won't tell him."

"I just hope you're nowhere around him when he finds out eventually."


	36. Chapter 36

Whitney and Cody had been together for three months. Whitney was the happiest she'd been in years. It was nice for her to be in a healthy relationship. Cody called her every night while he was on the road. She still missed him a lot when he was gone. Every day he had off he would go to Whitney's house even if it was just one night. She was excited he was coming tonight. They hadn't seen each other for three weeks. Whitney was making dinner. The doorbell rang. Cory answered it.

"Hey Cory." Cody said.

"Hi Cody." "Come on in." He went in.

"Boy something smells good, what's cooking?"

"Onion chicken."

"Where's your mom?"

"In the kitchen."

"Thanks. He went into the kitchen. Whitney was at the stove. He stood behind her. "Hi beautiful."

"Hi honey." She turned and faced him they kissed.

"Ew." Amanda said. Whitney and Cody both laughed.

"Hi Amanda." Cody said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Are you happy school's almost over?"

"Yeah."

"Amanda where's Dylan?" Whitney asked.

"Upstairs talking to Randy on the phone."

"Go get him dinner's gonna be ready in five minutes."

"Ok." She went upstairs.

"Anything I can do to help?" Cody asked.

"You can set out the plates and silverware if you want."

"Ok."

They were all sitting down at the table eating.

"Mommy can I have some milk please?" Amanda asked.

"Sure." She went to get up.

"I'll get it for her." Cody said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He got up got Amanda a glass of milk and gave it to her.

"Thank you Cody." Amanda said.

"You're welcome." He sat back down.

When dinner was over Whitney put the kids to bed. She and Cody were doing the dishes.

"This is nice." He said.

"What doing dishes?"

"Yeah we're doing something together." "It's something I could get used to, the whole family thing I mean." "Even though I don't think your kids are the craziest about me."

"They like you." "It's just strange for them to see me with someone else besides Greg." "They'll adjust."

"Well the dishes are done."

"Yeah they are." "Wanna go upstairs?" She said smiling.

"Sure."

Afterward they were laying in bed.

"That was great as usual." He said.

"Yes it was."

"I can't wait two more weeks until you're on the road with me."

"Yep." "On the nights Randy keeps Dylan I'm all yours."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good."

"Did you ever tell Randy about us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I think he'd get mad."

"Why would he he's engaged."

"Yeah but you know how he can be."

"Yeah I do but who I'm dating is none of his business."

"I feel a little guilty." "He's like my brother."

"So do you regret dating me?"

"Absolutely not, I'm crazy about you." "I wouldn't trade you for anything." "I'm in love with you Whitney."

"What, you love me?"

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you to Cody." They kissed.

The next morning Cody was getting ready to leave. He had to catch a flight. He knelt down by Whitney's side of the bed.

"Whitney, baby wake up." He said. She opened her eyes. "I gotta go."

"Ok come here." They kissed.

"I wish I could stay."

"Me to." "Two more weeks."

"I'll call you when I land."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to."

Two weeks later Whitney and Dylan were at an arena in Phoenix, Arizona. Whitney knocked on Randy's locker room door. Randy answered.

"Hey Whitney." He said.

"Hi."

"Hi Dylan."

"Hi." Dylan said.

"Dylan I'm gonna go get a drink." "I'll be back."

"Ok." Dylan and Randy went into Randy's locker room.

Whitney was standing at the machine.

"Look at that beautiful, black haired beauty." Cody said from behind her. "I think I know her, oh wait I do, it's my girlfriend." She turned to face him.

"Hi." They kissed.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." "I gotta go I told Dylan I'd be right back but I'm come see you before your match I promise."

"Ok." She gave him a quick kiss and left.

She went back to Randy's locker room and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Whitney Dylan's gonna stay with me tonight, is that ok?"

"Yeah."

"I'll just take him to the arena with me tomorrow."

"Ok."

The show started Dylan was watching it with Randy. Whitney went to Cody's locker room. She walked in and they kissed.

"Randy's keeping Dylan tonight." She said.

"Wanna spent the night with me?"

"Yeah."

The next morning Randy and Dylan were eating breakfast.

"Did you like staying with me?" Randy asked.

"Yeah it was fun."

"Good." "Are you having fun on the road so far?"

"Yeah." "Mommy's having fun to, she gets to see her boyfriend."

"You're mommy has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"How does she get to see him?"

"He works with you."

"He does?"

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Cody."

"Cody?" "Is his last name Rhodes?"

"Yeah."

"How long has he been your mommy's boyfriend?"

"Three months."

"Is he ever there for breakfast in the morning?"

"Yeah lots of times."

"Really?"

"Randy are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

A few hours later Randy and Dylan were at the arena. They found Ted Dibiase.

"Hey Ted, have you seen Cody?" Randy asked.

"No." "What's wrong you look pissed?"

"I'm fine." "Hey Dylan stay right here." "I gotta talk to Ted."

"Ok." Dylan said. They went a few feet away from Dylan so he couldn't hear them

"Dylan told me that Cody's been seeing Whitney for the last three months." Randy said.

"What?"

"I need you to watch Dylan for me for a couple minutes."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Teach him a lesson." "Dylan." He said walking back over to him. "I need you to stay here with Ted." "I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Cody just got there. He was in catering waiting on Whitney.

"Cody!" Randy shouted. "I'm gonna kill you!" He jumped over the table Cody was sitting knocked him down and started punching him in the face. A bunch of people came over to break it up. They were holding Randy back. "You motherfucker you know how much she means to me and went after her anyway!"

"Are you talking about Whitney?"

"Who the hell else!"

"Randy you're engaged I know since we're friends I should have told but you're overeacting.

"You're supposed to be my friend asshole!" "How the fuck could you do that!"

"Oh so it's not ok for me to do it but it is ok for Kelly to do it?"

"That's different!"

"How?" "I'm sorry Randy." "I love Whitney and she loves me."

"She'll never love you the way she loved me!"

"I didn't know you still cared about her that much." Kelly said with tears in her eyes. Randy looked over.

"Kelly." She started walking away. Randy went after her. "Kelly baby, come here it's not what you think."

Whitney walked in.

"Did I miss something?" She said.


	37. Chapter 37

It had been a week since the Randy and Cody confrontation. Cody got a black eye out of it. It has still healing. When Whitney found out about it she was mad. The only time she would talk to him was if she was dropping Dylan off. Randy really had to kiss up but after a few days he got Kelly to forgive him. He convinced her that she saw didn't mean anything. Whitney was in her hotel room with Dylan. Cody walked through the front door.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Hi Dylan."

"Hi." Dylan said.

"Dylan go in your room and watch TV ok." Whitney said.

"Ok mommy." He said. He went to his room.

"How's your eye feeling?" She asked.

"It's sore still but I'll live."

"Randy's an asshole."

"He's just mad like I knew he would be."

"Well to bad he needs to get over it."

"I've been trying to call him all week but he won't answer." "We've been friends for years I don't want it to be like this."

"He's just stubborn."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You have that black eye because of me."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Why aren't you more mad about what Randy did to you?"

"I knew it was coming and I deserved it."

"No you didn't." "Randy needs to stop acting like a child." "He doesn't want me but he doesn't want anyone else to have me either."

"I hope eventually he comes around but if not oh well." "If he can't accept us together I don't need him in my life."

"At least you have a choice." "I'm stuck with him in my life forever."

"Yeah but at least you have a beautiful son because of it."

"Yeah that's the only good thing."

"Hey next week we have a couple days off." "Do you and Dylan wanna come meet my parents?"

"I promised Randy Dylan could spend all summer with him." "I could probably come though."

"Good."

"What time is it?"

"A quarter passed three."

"Stay here I'll be right back." "I have to take Dylan to Randy's room."

"Wanna go to lunch when you get back?"

"Sure." "Dylan come on it's time to go to Randy's room."

"Ok mommy. Dylan said. He came out of his room.

"Bye Dylan." Cody said.

"Bye Cody."

"Have fun with your dad."

"I will." Whitney and Dylan left.

Randy opened the door to his room. Kelly stepped out.

"This is so ridiculous." Kelly said. "I don't why I'm not allowed here when Whitney's coming."

"I promised her she wouldn't have to see you."

"Well when we're married she'll be seeing a lot me."

"She'll get used to it."

"I know you like seeing me." She said smiling. "Especially without my clothes on."

"That's true." "Give me a kiss." They kissed. "I love you Kelly."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

He went back inside a few minutes later there was a knock at his door. He opened it.

"Hi Dylan." He said.

"Hi Randy."

"Why don't you go inside I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." Dylan went in the room.

"Cody wants to take me to meet his parents next week." Whitney said. "If Dylan agrees to stay with you, will you watch him?"

"I'm not sending Kelly away for that long."

"I never said Dylan couldn't see her I said I don't wanna see her."

"Fine I'll watch him."

"Ok."

"You know I can't believe you." "Out of everyone you could have dated it has to be one of my best friends."

"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black." "I'm not having this conversation with you." She walked away.

Later at the arena Randy took Dylan back to Whitney. He was getting a cup of coffee. Cody was behind him waiting to get a cup. Randy turned around.

"You get out of my face!"

"I just want coffee."

"Well I wanna beat your ass some more!"

"I don't wanna fight you." Randy put his coffee down.

"Yeah you always were a chicken shit!" He pushed him.

"Don't fucking push me!"

"Come on little man!"

"I never hear Whitney complain!"

"The only reason she's with you is because she can't have me!"

"Yeah!" "Well at least Whitney hasn't been keeping a secret from me the whole time we've been together!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"Kelly knew Whitney was pregnant with Dylan when she was two months pregnant." "She knew it was a possibility you were his father and never said a word!"

"No, no Kelly wouldn't do that." He said in disbelief. He walked away.

On the drive back to the hotel Randy was quiet. They walked in and sat on the couch.

"Randy what's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly when did you know about Dylan?" "You didn't know until I did right?"

"Who told you?" "Did Whitney tell you?"

"It's true?" "Answer me damn it!"

"I knew when Whitney was two months pregnant with him."

"You knew I might've been the father?"

"Yes."

"You didn't think once to tell me I might have a son!" He shouted.

"I promised Whitney I wouldn't."

"I missed six birthdays!" "I missed his first steps, his first words!"

"Honey I'm sorry."

"How could you do this to me!"

"Randy I'm sorry please forgive me." "I love you."

"You don't love me." He stood up picked up Kelly's bag and threw it in the hall. "Get out!" "Wait!" "Give me the ring!"

"What?"

"It's over I never wanna see you again!" "Give me the ring now!" She gave it to him. "Get out!"

"Randy." She was crying.

"Now!" She stepped out. He slammed the door.


	38. Chapter 38

It had been a couple days since Randy threw Kelly out. She tired calling him but he wouldn't answer. He was still very mad at her. He couldn't believe Kelly knew that Whitney was pregnant the whole time and never told him. He didn't care if Kelly promised Whitney she wouldn't say anything. He thought if Kelly loved him she would have. Whitney didn't even know about it yet. Kelly was in her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Kelly it's mom."

"Hi mom."

"I thought you should know a U-Haul just came and dropped off your things."

"No." "Randy kicked me out?"

"That's what it seems like."

"No." She said starting to cry.

"Don't cry." "Have you tried talking to him again?"

"He won't answer my calls or anything."

"Have you tried going to his room?"

"He won't answer the door."

"Maybe you should try again."

"I want to but I know he won't listen." "I love him I just want things back the way the were."

"Go to him and tell him that."

"This is all that bitch Whitney's fault." "She said she wouldn't tell."

"Why do you think she decided to tell?"

"To get back at me for dating Randy." "I gotta go mom."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

She went to Randy's room and knocked on the door.

"Randy." She said. "Randy come on, please open the door, I'm sorry." "I love you."

"Kelly leave." She heard from behind her. She turned around Randy was standing there.

"Randy please, talk to me."

"Go to hell."

"I love you."

"Well I hate you."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." He unlocked his room and opened the door.

"You forgave Whitney for not telling you about Dylan." "Why can't you forgive me?"

"Our entire relationship you lied to me." "We took it slow." "We talked for a year before we officially decided to get together." "I thought I could trust you." "You laid next to me and told me you loved me for five years knowing that I could possibly have a child." "You betrayed me."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" "Please I'll do anything."

"Kelly it's over." "Now my son will be here soon so leave." He went to go in his room.

"But Randy." He turned around he was in the doorway.

"Leave now or I'll call security."

"Fine." She left.

About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Randy answered it.

"Hi Randy." Dylan said.

"Hi come on in." He went in. Randy looked at Whitney. "I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about Kelly anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I broke up with her."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I know that you told her about Dylan and me maybe being the father when you were two months pregnant."

"Who told you that?"

"Your boyfriend."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"I'll pick Dylan up at the arena later."

"Ok."

Whitney went back to her room. She sat on the couch. About twenty minutes later Cody walked in. He had the spare key.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hi." "Cody why did you tell Randy that I told you that Kelly knew about Dylan?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to it just came out." "I was arguing with Randy about you something he said pissed me off and I said it."

"He broke up with her."

"Ooh."

"Not that I care about that but I told you that in confidence." "You shouldn't have said anything."

"It slipped out." "Are you mad at me?"

"No just watch what you say."

"Ok." "Can I have a kiss?"

"Yeah." He went over to her. They kissed.

Later that night Whitney was at the arena. She got Dylan back from Randy and was bringing him a snack. He was in Cody's locker room with Cody. As Whitney turned the corner there was Kelly standing right in front of her. Kelly smacked her.

"You bitch!" Kelly said.

"Kelly I didn't t- Kelly took the plate Whitney was holding and pressed it against Whitney's shirt. It had cake on it. Whitney ran and slammed Kelly's back into the brick wall behind them. Kelly fell to the ground. She grabbed Whitney's legs pulling them out from under her. She fell to the ground. Kelly got on top of her. Whitney punched her in the mouth. All of a sudden Kelly was being lifted off of Whitney.

"Stop it!" "Both of you!" Randy shouted. Whitney stood up.

"She said she wouldn't say anything to you." Kelly said.

"She didn't Cody did." "Get out of here Kelly." She left. He turned to Whitney. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"You're sure?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok."

After the show was over Whitney went back to the hotel. Dylan was asleep it was one in the morning. Whitney was about to go to bed when there was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Randy, what are you doing here?"

"Is Cody here?"

"No."

"Can I come in?"

"I guess." He went in. "What do you want it's the middle of the night?"

"I can't sleep." "I've been thinking a lot these last couple days." "Maybe me finding out the truth was a good thing." "I've been lying to myself for a long time about something."

"What?"

"I still have feelings for you." "I don't want you to be with anyone else, I want you to be with me."

"Randy you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do." "You don't belong with Cody you belong with me." "We should be raising our son together."

"You're still hurting over Kelly, you're confused."

"No, I know exactly what I want I want you."

"What we had has been over for a long time."

"What about Christmas Eve under the mistletoe?"

"That was for Christmas."

"Whitney I lo- She covered his mouth with her hand.

"No I'm not letting you say that." "The last time you said that I got pregnant." He pulled her to him and kissed her. After a few seconds she kissed him back. It lasted a few minutes before she broke it. "No, I'm not doing this again." "Cody loves me and I love him." "You only want me because I'm happy." "I refuse to be your rebound lay." "Get out." He left.


	39. Chapter 39

A few days had passed. Whitney couldn't believe what Randy told her. She thought he couldn't have meant it. She knew he was still hurt from Kelly and that's what it had to be. In a way she felt she was experiencing déjà vu. Randy always seemed to take interest in her when she wasn't available. As long as she could help it history wasn't going to repeat itself. Whitney was excited after the show tonight she and Cody were going to Marietta, Georgia to meet Cody's parents. Whitney and Dylan were in there hotel room. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. There was a man standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"Flower delivery for Whitney Summers." He said.

"That's me."

"Here you go."

"Thank you." She said taking them. She shut the door and sat down on the couch next to Dylan.

"Those are pretty mommy." He said.

"Yeah they are."

"Are they from Cody?"

"I don't know." "There's a card. She took it out and opened it. It read.

Whitney,

I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you I want you back. – Randy

"Who are they from mommy?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't say." "Dylan are you sure you don't mind staying with Randy for a few days while I go with Cody?"

"I don't mind." "I like spending time with Randy."

"Good." "Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Be a good boy and stay here and watch your cartoons." "I'm gonna go somewhere I'll be back in five minutes."

"Ok."

"Don't open the door for anyone and don't leave this room."

"I won't."

"Ok." With her flowers in her hand she left her room heading for Randy's.

When she got she got to his door she knocked. He answered.

"Hey you got my flowers." He said.

"Take them back I don't want them."

"Don't you like them?"

"Randy you know I'm dating Cody."

"That's a mistake."

"How is me being with Cody a mistake?"

"Like I said you belong with me."

"Randy listen, I love Cody and no amount of flowers or telling me you want me back is gonna change my mind."

"So you can look me in the eye and honestly say you feel nothing?"

"I'll always feel something you're my son's father." "What you want is something that was never really ours in the first place." "We weren't meant to be together, we never were." "It was my accident that made us meet."

"Yeah but it wasn't an accident that we fell in love, our son wasn't an accident."

"We were in love Randy now we're not, times change, people change." "If anyone would have told me back when I was dating you that one day I'd be dating Cody, I would told them they were out of there mind." "Now I am dating Cody and I love him."

"The same way you loved me?"

"Yes." "Take these."

"No."

"Fine." She sat them on the floor. "You're still watching Dylan for me right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Later that night Whitney just dropped off Dylan with Randy. She went to Cody's locker room. When she went in she didn't see anyone.

"Cody?" She said. On the coffee table she saw a big bouquet of roses with a card in them. Her name was written on it. She opened it. It read.

I'm so glad your coming home with me. I love you. – Cody

"Like them baby?" She heard him say from behind her.

"Yeah." "Where did you come from?"

"I was hiding in the bathroom." She turned around. They kissed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"We're going to the airport after the show right?"

"Yeah I talked to my dad and stepmom earlier." "They can't wait to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet them either."

The next day Whitney and Cody woke up at his house in Georgia. They were going over to Cody's parents house for lunch. They pulled in the driveway.

"I'm nervous." Whitney said.

"Don't be nervous."

"It's been years since the last time I did this whole meet the parents thing."

"They will love you, I know it." He kissed her. "Come on." They walked in the front door and into the living room. "Hi dad, hi Michelle." "Whitney this is my dad Dusty and my stepmom Michelle."

"Nice to meet you both." She said.

"The pleasure is ours." Dusty said.

"Thank you Mr. Rhodes."

"Call me Dusty."

"Welcome to our home." Michelle said.

"Thank you Mrs. Rhodes."

"Call me Michelle." "Why don't we all sit down and talk while we're waiting for lunch to get done." Whitney and Cody sat down. "Whitney, Cody tells us you have children."

"Yes I do." "An eleven year old, a nine year old, a seven year old and a six year old."

"There's no way you have an eleven year old." Dusty said. "You don't look old enough."

"I'm thirty-four."

"What?" "No you're not."

"Yes I am."

They had a nice lunch together. The next night Whitney and Cody were at his house. They were in the living room sitting on the couch.

"Whitney I wanna ask you something." He said.

"Ok."

"I know we haven't been seeing each other for very long but I love you." "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

"What?" She didn't know where he got it but suddenly he had a ring in his hand. He got down on one knee.

"Whitney I love you, will you marry me?"


	40. Chapter 40

Whitney was sitting there in shock. Cody just asked her to marry him. It took her completely by surprise. Everything went out of her head. She was just staring at the ring.

"Whitney?" Cody said.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to be a stepfather?"

"I know it'll be a tough transition for all of us but I love the kids."

"Cody I love you but we haven't been together long."

"I know but I love you and I know this is the right thing to do." "I'll make you happy I promise."

"Yes I'll marry you."

"You will?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. "On one condition."

"Anything you want."

"I don't want to discuss any wedding plans until after our first anniversary."

"That's fine."

"You sure?"

"As long as you're eventually gonna be Mrs. Rhodes I don't care how long we're engaged." They kissed. "I love you baby."

"I love you to."

"You're not gonna regret this." "I'm gonna make you the happiest woman in the world."

"You already do."

The next morning Whitney woke up to her cell phone ringing. She picked it up and went into the bathroom so she didn't wake up Cody.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi."

"Hi Susan."

"How's the road?"

"I'm actually not on the road right now." "I came to Cody's house for a couple days." "Dylan stayed with Randy."

"Those two seem to be getting closer."

"Yeah."

"So are you and Cody having fun?"

"We're getting married."

"What?" She said shocked.

"He asked me to marry him last night and I said yes."

"Don't you think you're moving a little to fast?"

"No." "I told him I don't even wanna discuss wedding plans until our one year anniversary." "Then we have to plan the wedding, then have the wedding so I don't even think we'll get married for a year and a half."

"When are you gonna tell the kids?"

"We haven't discussed that yet but I figured we'll tell Dylan when we go back and the rest of the kids when they come back."

"Do I get to be maid of honor again?"

"Of course." "Randy says he wants to get back together with me."

"Isn't he with Kelly?"

"Not anymore." Cody told Randy that Kelly knew about Dylan and Randy broke up with her." "Now he says he wants me back."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I hope I can break this to him gently." "I don't wanna hurt his feelings."

"I think you're going to either way."

"I gotta go."

"Ok see you in a few months."

"Ok bye."

Whitney went back into the bedroom.

"Hey you're awake." She said. She went over to him. They kissed.

"I thought I heard you talking to somebody."

"Susan called me."

"I can't wait to meet her." "What I'm looking forward to more is seeing you in your beautiful wedding dress."

"It's gonna be great."

"I know." "Move in with me."

"You want me to move in here?"

"Yeah." "It'll be like we're practicing being married."

"I don't know Cody I know when we get married we're gonna live together but that's not gonna be for awhile."

"You're worried about the kids and school aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"When they get back we'll sit them down and talk to them."

"Ok." He kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

A few hours that flew to Kansas. When they got to the hotel. Whitney went to Randy's room. She knocked on the door. Dylan answered it.

"Mommy." He said. They hugged.

"Hi sweetie I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Did you have fun with Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Whitney." Randy said coming to the door."

"Hi." "Thanks for watching him."

"No problem we had fun."

"Are you gonna go anywhere?"

"No."

"Good we need to talk I'll be back later."

"Alright." "Dylan give me a hug." They hugged. "I'll see you later."

"Ok bye Randy."

"Bye."

Whitney and Dylan went back to there room. Cody was waiting there.

"Dylan come sit down with me and Cody." Whitney said. "We have to tell you something."

"Ok." They sat on the couch.

"Dylan look at my left hand."

"That's a pretty ring mommy." "Where did you get it?"

"Cody gave it to me." "We're getting married."

"You mean like how Randy was gonna marry Kelly."

"Yeah."

"I don't have to change my last name do I?"

"No only I do that."

"Dylan are you ok with this?" Cody asked.

"Yeah it's fine."

"Good."

"Do Cory and Lauren and Amanda know yet?"

"No I'm gonna tell them when summer's over." Whitney said. She looked at Cody. "I'm gonna go talk to Randy."

"Ok."

"Dylan do you mind staying here with Cody for a couple minutes?"

"No." He said.

"Ok."

Whitney went back to Randy's room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Randy can I come in?" She said.

"Yeah." She went in.

"Randy I don't know how to say this."

"Go out on a date with me."

"What?"

"Just one date let me prove to you I don't want just sex because that's not all I want." "Cody never has to know."

"No Randy."

"Come on."

"Randy Cody and I are getting married." She blurted out.

"What?"

"He asked me to marry him last night and I said yes."

"You've only been together three months."

"We weren't together that long when you were gonna propose to me."

"We were in love."

"Cody and I are in love."

"Whitney don't marry Cody." "Don't make the wrong choice again."

"It's not the wrong choice Cody makes me happy." "I love him."

"Ok you love him." He kissed her.

"Randy don't do that."

"I love you."

"Randy." She said with tears in her eyes. "I gotta go." She opened the door.

"Whitney." He grabbed her hand. "I'm begging you, don't do this."

"I have to go." She left.

After the show Randy went to the liquor store. He hadn't drank in years. He bought a bottle of Vodka. When he got back to the hotel he poured himself a glass. He sat there for a long time. He couldn't believe Whitney was marrying Cody. He hadn't been this hurt since she left him and went with Greg. He drank it down and poured himself another. He kept doing it until the bottle was halfway gone.


	41. Chapter 41

Randy had been drinking for a month. He always did it very sneakily. He never drank when he had Dylan. Only on the nights he didn't have him and he never drank at a bar. He would always buy it and bring it back to his room. A show had been over for an hour. It was night time. Randy bought a twelve pack of beer seven were gone. There was a knock at his door. He answered it.

"What's up Ted?" He said.

"I'm hungry me and a couple of the guys are gonna go get a pizza." "Wanna come?"

"No."

"Randy are you drunk?"

"Come on, you know I haven't drank in years."

"Let me smell your breath."

"No."

"Randy you shouldn't be drinking."

"I haven't been drinking."

"Does this have anything to do with Whitney and Cody getting engaged?"

"No."

"Bullshit." "You need to stop this."

"I fucking told you I'm not fucking drunk!" He snapped. "If you were really my friend you wouldn't talk to him anymore."

"I am your friend but I'm his friend to." "If you haven't been drinking why are you getting so defensive?"

"You're accusing me of something I'm not doing.

"Well if you not doing it you don't need to yell."

"Goodnight Ted." He shut the door in his face.

One floor below Whitney was in her room. Cody was spending the night. Dylan was asleep. Whitney and Cody were laying in bed.

"Do you have any plans for Dylan's birthday?" Cody asked.

"I still have to discuss that Randy." "This will be Dylan's first birthday Randy gets to spend with him."

"Do you care if I buy him a present?"

"No but you don't have to."

"I want to."

"That's very sweet of you."

"Well I'm gonna be part of the family soon." "I'd better start acting like it." "If I'm not mistaken someone else has a birthday coming up not to long after that."

"Don't remind me."

"Why?"

"I don't want anymore birthdays I'm getting old."

"You're not old." "You're hot and sexy." "Any man would want you."

"That may be true but I only love one."

"He must be lucky." He said smiling

"He is." "He's pretty sexy himself."

"Really?"

"Yeah." They kissed. "Do you have anything to do in the morning?"

"No." She kissed him. He kissed her back. "I love you." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to." He broke from her lips kissing her down her neck. Her cell phone started to ring. "Hold on." He stopped. She answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Whitney this is Ted."

"What's up Ted?"

"What are you doing tomorrow morning?"

"Nothing."

"Can you meet me in the café in the hotel and have one of the girls watch Dylan?"

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk about Randy."

"What about Randy?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Ok." "Nine o' clock?"

"Ok." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She hung up.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Ted wants to meet with me tomorrow and talk about Randy."

"Why?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me."

"I'm coming with you."

"Ok."

"I have a bad feeling."

"Me to."

The next morning they met Ted at the café.

"Ok Ted what's going on with Randy?" Whitney asked.

"I'm not sure but I think he's drinking again."

"You're kidding me."

"No I'm not." "I can't prove it but I'm pretty sure he's drinking again." "I went to his room last night to see if he wanted to go out for a pizza and he seemed drunk."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"He bit my head off and told he wasn't drinking."

"Oh no, if he is I think I know why."

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Because we're getting married."

"That could be it you did say he didn't take it very well when you told him." She stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'll gonna go talk to him."

"Wanna me to come with you?"

"No he won't talk if you're there."

"Ok."

She went to Randy's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Randy we need to talk right now." She said.

"Come on in." She went in. "What's wrong?"

"Are you drinking again?"

"What?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

"Do you drink around Dylan?"

"No."

"Ted said he was by here last night and it seemed like you were drinking."

"I was just upset."

"About what?"

"About you and Cody getting married."

"Is that why you started drinking again?"

"Whitney do I seem drunk to you right now?"

"No."

"Here smell my breath." He breathed in her face. "Do you smell any alcohol?"

"No."

"See I'm telling you the truth."

"Ok I believe you."

"Thank you."

"Since I'm here let's talk about Dylan's birthday that's next week."

"Ok." She sat down on the bed. When she did her foot hit something glass under it. She bent down to see what it was. It was a beer bottle.

"What the hell is this!"

"I can explain."

"Go ahead."

"I've just had a couple ever since I've found out you and Cody are engaged I've been really stressed."

"How long have you been drinking?"

"A month but I never drink when I have Dylan."

"I'm supposed to believe that."

"It's the truth."

"Just like it was the truth that you're not drinking?"

"I'm sorry I lied I didn't want you to know." "I'm ashamed." "I just feel helpless." "Why don't you love me?"

"Jesus Randy, this is about more then me." "Last time you were doing this it almost killed you."

"I know."

"Maybe next you won't be so lucky." "How do you think that would make Dylan feel?" "Stop being so damn selfish and think about your son." "You need help before this gets out of control again." She went for the door and turned around. "You're not seeing Dylan again until I have proof you're getting help." "If you refuse to get help I'll file for sole custody of Dylan and you'll never see him again." "I don't wanna do that but I will if you force me to." She left.


	42. Chapter 42

A few days had passed since Whitney found out Randy was drinking again. She had not let Randy see or talk to Dylan since. Dylan had been asking about Randy. Whitney told him he had to wait until Randy got better to see him. She felt bad about doing it but she was looking out for the safety of Dylan. Whitney was sitting on the couch in her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey it's me."

"Hey Randy." "You haven't been drinking have you?"

"No."

"I hope you're telling the truth."

"I am." "I have an AA meeting tonight and I want you to go with me to prove it to you."

"That's good." "How long have you been going?"

"Ever since the night you left my room." "You're right I have Dylan to think about and he's more important then drinking."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." "He really misses you."

"I miss him to." "So are you gonna come with me?"

"Yeah I can find a sitter." "What time?"

"Six."

"Alright." "Do you wanna ride with me?"

"Yeah."

"So I'll meet you in the lobby at 5:30?"

"Ok."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Dylan came out of his room.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah." He sat down next to her. "Mommy when do I get to see Randy?"

"I told you when he gets better."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know that's up to him."

"Will I get to see him on my birthday."

"Maybe."

"I hope so."

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna see if Eve will watch you later."

"Can't we see if Randy can do it?"

"He can't."

"Why?"

"He won't be here."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Where are you going later?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Why?"

"You just don't."

Later that night Whitney met Randy in the lobby. They were riding in the car.

"How many of these have you been to?" She asked.

"This will be my fifth this week."

"That's good."

"How was Dylan today?"

"A little cranky but only because he wants to see you." "I want him to see you to but I need to know that I can trust you."

"You can."

They were at the meeting. Randy stood up.

"Hi my name is Randy and I'm an alcoholic." "I was sober for many years until I had a slip up a month ago."

They were at the meeting for an hour and a half. They were driving back to the hotel.

"Well I'm glad you're serious about getting help."

"So can I see Dylan now."

"Yes but until I know you're completely sober your visits will be supervised."

"That's fine I just want to see him." "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go to dinner?"

"I'm not going on a date with you."

"Just to have a meal and talk about Dylan's birthday."

"Ok but we're getting separate checks."

"Ok."

They went to a restaurant they were eating there food.

"About Dylan's birthday." Randy said. "I'm this weekend and I wanna take Dylan to St. Louis with me."

"Ok." "You know that means I'm coming to right?"

"Yeah." "How will Cody feel about that?"

"Once we talk about it everything will be fine."

"Will it?" Whitney laughed.

"It just drives you nuts that no matter how hard you turn on the charm I don't budge doesn't it?" "If I wanted to cheat on Cody with you I would've done it already."

"Well technically you have."

"We haven't had sex for six and a half years Randy."

"No, but we have kissed."

"Shut up and eat your food."

They went back to the hotel. Whitney and Dylan were outside of there room.

"Dylan I've got a surprise for you." She said. She opened the door. They went inside.

"Randy." Dylan said. He went over to him they hugged. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." "Guess what."

"What?"

"You and your mommy are gonna spend your birthday with me at my house."

"In Missouri?"

"Yeah."

"Good that'll be fun."

"Yeah it will."

"Ok Dylan you can see Randy tomorrow I promise." "Right now it's bedtime." Whitney said.

"Ok." "Goodnight Randy."

"Goodnight." "I'm gonna go." He left.

After Whitney put Dylan to bed Cody came over.

"Honey I have to talk to you about something." She said.

"What?"

"You know everybody has this weekend off, Randy wants to take Dylan to St. Louis to celebrate Dylan's birthday and I said fine." "I'm not ready to trust Randy with Dylan alone yet so I'm going to."

"Ok."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Well something's wrong."

"I trust you completely I just don't trust Randy."

"I know but I can take care of myself."

"I know that, go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

It was Saturday, Dylan's birthday. Whitney, Dylan and Randy had been at his house since Friday night. Dylan was opening presents. He already opened Whitney's.

"Now what did I do with your present Dylan." Randy said. "Oh that's right it's outside."

"Did you buy me a car?"

"I can't do that for eight more years." "Come on it's in the backyard."

They all went into the backyard.

"It's a bike!" Dylan said excitedly. "Thank you." He hugged him.

"You're welcome."

Dylan rode his bike until bedtime. He asked Whitney if Randy could put him to bed. Dylan and Randy were upstairs.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." "Randy."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about this." "Can I call you daddy now?"

"Sure."

"Ok." "Goodnight daddy." "I love you."

"I love you to Dylan." "Goodnight."

Randy went downstairs and sat on the couch. A few minutes later Whitney came out of the kitchen.

"Well the dishes are done." She said. She sat down next to Randy and looked at him. "Randy are you crying?" Randy wiped his eyes.

"Dylan just called me daddy and told me he loves me."

"He did?"

"Yeah." "It feels great."

"I know it does." "You're a great father Randy." "I'm really proud of you for getting help." "I know it's not easy."

"I was really stupid."

"We all make mistakes."

"I'm never drinking again I swear."

"Good." "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight." She went upstairs.

A few days later Whitney and Dylan were at the arena sitting in Cody's locker room. Cody just came back from a meeting.

"How'd your meeting go?" She asked.

"I'm starting a new storyline."

"With who?"

"Randy."

"Oh boy."


	43. Chapter 43

A week had passed Randy and Cody's storyline started tomorrow. Whitney was really nervous about it. She didn't want to happened at all. She knew it was going to get very ugly very fast. All she could was hope Randy didn't hurt Cody. She hadn't gotten much sleep since she found out about it. She couldn't sleep again. It was four in the morning. Cody was asleep next to her. She was sitting up in bed on her laptop. Not really doing anything but aimlessly surfing the web. The light turned on.

"Whitney baby, what are you still doing up?" Cody asked.

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff." "It's nothing." Cody sat up.

"Come on tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Whitney put that computer down and tell me what's wrong."

"Ok." She put the computer on the nightstand next to her. "I'm just worried about you."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to do this storyline with Randy."

"Baby, is that why you've been so tired lately, because you've been stressing out over this?"

"Yeah."

"You don't need to worry I'll be fine."

"Randy's really mad at you."

"I can handle him."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not gonna get hurt."

"What if you do?"

"I won't I promise."

"I hope you're right."

"I am." "Come on lay down with me." She laid down on his chest. He put his arms around her. "Don't worry ok go to sleep." She kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

The next morning Whitney woke up to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Whitney."

"Hi Randy."

"I wanna take Dylan to breakfast."

"Ok we'll meet you in the hotel café in a half hour."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Whitney got up and dressed. Then went into Dylan's bedroom. He was already up and making his bed.

"Hi mommy." He said.

Hi." "Your daddy just called he wants to take you to breakfast."

"Ok."

"I have to go tell Cody we're leaving and do my hair."

"Ok."

Whitney went back into her bedroom.

"Cody." She said. "Honey, wake up." He opened his eyes. "Me and Dylan are getting ready to leave." "Go back to sleep if you want." "I just wanted to tell you we were leaving."

"Ok." "Don't I get a kiss?"

"Yeah." She leaned down. They kissed.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Randy wants to take Dylan to breakfast."

"So I guess me tagging along is out of the question."

"Yeah."

"I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

Whitney and Dylan met Randy at the café. When they got done eating Dylan went to the bathroom leaving Whitney and Randy alone.

"Whitney are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah why?"

"All you had was coffee."

"I'm not hungry."

"I've noticed you've looked tired lately to." "Are you pregnant?"

"No." "I've been on the pill since I had Dylan."

"Are you and Cody having problems?"

"No we're fine."

"Well something's wrong."

"I'm just stressed it's nothing for you to worry about."

"Ok."

Later that night they were at the arena. Randy was at the curtain getting ready to go out for his match with Cody. Whitney and Dylan were standing there to.

"Good luck daddy." Dylan said.

"Thanks." "Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah." They hugged. Randy heard his music come on.

"Here I go." He looked at Whitney and whispered in her ear. "You might not wanna watch this." He went out.

When he was about halfway down the ramp Cody came up to the curtain. He looked at Whitney.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Don't worry ok I'm gonna be just fine."

"Ok."

"Give me a kiss." They kissed.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you to." His music came on. "I gotta go."

Cody lost that night. For three weeks Randy and Cody interfered in each other's matches and faced each other in tag matches. All leading to there big match at the Over The Limit. It was a street fight and it was happening tonight. Whitney had never been more scared. Randy was more and more aggressive every time he faced Cody. Whitney, Cody and Dylan were in Cody's locker room. Whitney was pacing back and forth.

"Whitney stop." Cody said.

"I can't I'm to nervous." He stood in front of her.

"I'll be fine I promise." "I gotta go." He kissed her.

Randy and Cody were in the ring. Randy was hitting Cody relentlessly with every move he could think of. It was going back and forth. Randy threw Cody out of the ring. He picked him up bounced his head off the steps three times and threw him into the barricade. Randy took off the top step and sat it on the ground. He drug Cody over to them. He went for the RKO. Cody countered it into Cross Rhodes. It took them both a minute to get up. They started fighting up the ramp. They were on the edge of the stage. Cody went for the Flash Kick. Randy countered it into the RKO. They fell off the stage crashing into electrical boxes below. The whole arena went dark and the match was declared a draw.

Whitney left Dylan with Eve and went to the hospital. She went in Cody's room.

"Oh my god are you ok?" She said.

"Yeah." "I blew out my kneecap but I'm ok." "I need surgery I'll be out for six months."

"Are you in pain?"

"They gave me something."

"When's your surgery?"

"Tomorrow."

"I wish I could stay here with you."

"I'll be fine." "Go back to the hotel and get some rest."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Whitney went to Randy's room next.

"Randy." She said. He looked over.

"Hey." "What are you doing here?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I have a mild concussion but I'm gonna be fine." "I have to stay here tonight but just for observation."

"Dylan will be happy to know you're ok."

"Are you sure it was just Dylan who wanted to know I was ok?"

"Don't start." "Bye."

"Bye."


	44. Chapter 44

A month had passed since Cody's accident. Whitney really missed him. He called her every day. Summer break was almost over. Whitney and Dylan were leaving next week. Whitney's birthday was in two days. Whitney was glad it was almost time to go home she missed the other kids a lot. Greg was never considerate enough to have them call her on her birthday. She hoped they would take the news of her engagement as well as Dylan took it. She finally trusted Randy to be alone with Dylan again. Dylan was with him. Whitney was in her room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby."

"Hi Cody." "How are you?"

"Sore and lonely."

"I wish I could help."

"Well I could think of a few ways you could but we would have to be me the same room."

"I have a feeling what you're referring to involves us and a bed."

"Yeah." "I really miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I'm sorry I won't be there on your birthday."

"It's not your fault."

"I know but I wanted to be there."

"You will be next year."

"You're leaving next week right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to bye."

"Bye."

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hey Dylan." She said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Randy."

"Hi." He said. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"No not at all." He and Dylan went in. "You know I have the next two days off." "I wanna take Dylan home with me."

"Ok."

"I want you to come to."

"I don't need to I trust you."

"You're not spending your birthday alone."

"You remembered."

"Of course I remembered."

"Ok I'll pack."

They flew to Missouri. After dinner Dylan went to bed. It was a nice night out. Whitney and Randy were sitting on the patio. Listening to the radio.

"It's a beautiful night is it?" Randy said.

"Yeah it is."

"Do you wanna go for a swim?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Whitney it's just a swim." "I won't tell Cody if you don't."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Come on please."

"I'll go get my bikini."

"I gotta change to."

When Whitney went to the guestroom to change she checked on Dylan to make sure he was asleep. She went out to the pool. Randy was already in the water.

"How's the water?" She asked.

"Great." She got in.

"You're right it is."

"Do you guys really have to leave next week?"

"Yeah." "Dylan starts school a few days after." "Plus I can't wait to see my other kids."

"I know how it feels to miss your kid."

"I wish I didn't have to take him but I do."

"I know." "I'm so glad you brought Dylan on the road this summer."

"I felt like I owed it to you." "I'm glad you two bonded." "That's what I wanted to happened."

"Me to."

"I can just imagine what Dylan's teen years are gonna be like." She said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have I feeling he's gonna look a lot like you." "He already does." "All the little girls are gonna be beating the door down."

"So you still think I'm hot?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Hey don't get to excited it's just a compliment."

"At least you get to talk to your kids on your birthday."

"No I don't." "Greg never has them call me on my birthday."

"Well that's fucked up."

"Yeah he's a dick." "That's what I wish I could have for my birthday." "To be together with all my kids."

"Does Greg still live in California?"

"Yeah he lives in our old house." "He got it in the divorce settlement." "I wanted to file for sole custody of the kids but it would've been a long legal battle." "I just wanted it to be over so I agreed to joint custody."

"You don't think he's a good father?"

"Not anymore." "I think he just takes the kids in the summer because he knows it hurts me." "I'm going to bed see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

Two days later it was Whitney's birthday. Randy had a big surprise for her. He sent her to the store so he could set it up. By the time she got back it was dark. She was confused when she pulled in the driveway because all the lights were off. She walked through the front door.

"Randy?" "Dylan?" She turned on the living room lights and didn't see anyone. "Randy?" She went into the kitchen and turned on the lights. Randy and all the kids popped out.

"Surprise!" They yelled.

"Oh my god." She said. "Cory, Lauren, Amanda, what are you doing here?"

"We're here for your birthday mommy." Amanda said.

"All of you come here." She hugged them all.

"Mom don't cry." Cory said.

"Sorry I'm just so happy to see all of you."

Later that night all of Randy's guestrooms were filled with Whitney's kids. Whitney just got done doing the dishes and sat down on the couch next to Randy.

"Ok how'd you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"How'd you get Greg to give you the kids?"

"Money."

"How much money?"

"A hundred-thousand."

"What?" "Randy you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." "Just seeing the look on your face today made it worth it."

"It was so sweet thank you." She hugged him.

"You're welcome." "Happy birthday."

"It was thanks to you." She kissed him on the cheek. He smiled. They looked at each other and kissed. It started slow then became more passionate. She broke it. "Randy, I'm sorry, I can't do this." "What you did for me today was wonderful but I can't." She stood up.

"That's not why I did this." "When are you gonna realize you still have feelings for me?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Whitney let's talk about this."

"No." She went upstairs.


	45. Chapter 45

Whitney and the kids were leaving in three days. Randy didn't want her or them to go. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop her. He wished she would just admit that she loved him to. He knew that would never happened. She was going to marry Cody whether he wanted her to or not. Randy had the day off tomorrow. Instead of going back to Randy's house, Whitney asked Randy if he would watch the kids while she went and spent the night with Cody and she'd be back the next day. He said he would. They were at the hotel. Randy came to put Dylan to bed and Whitney put the other three to bed. Whitney was in Amanda's room.

"Mommy why do you to go see Cody tomorrow?" Amanda asked.

"I won't see him for a long time after this." "I just wanna see how he's doing."

"Is he gonna be our new daddy?"

"You'll never have a new daddy." "He might be your stepdaddy one day but that's all."

"Are you gonna be gone very long?"

"Nope." "When you go to bed at Randy's house tomorrow night the next morning I'll be waiting for you guys at the next hotel."

"I like Randy better then Cody." "Randy should be your boyfriend."

"Why don't you like Cody?"

"I do I just like Randy better."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"Ok little angel, you go to sleep."

"Ok." "I love you mommy."

"I love you to." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Randy was with Dylan in his room.

"Daddy I don't wanna leave." Dylan said.

"I know I don't want you to either but you have to."

"Why?"

"You have to go back to school."

"I wanna stay with you daddy."

"You'd miss your mommy wouldn't you?"

"She can stay to." "How come you never married mommy?"

"I was gonna ask her once but Greg showed up and took her away before I could."

"I'm confused."

"About what?"

"Mommy and Greg have only been divorced for two years." "Doesn't that mean they were still married when you put me in her tummy?"

"Go to sleep."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to."

Randy went out of the room and shut the door. Whitney was sitting on the couch. He sat next to her.

"Dylan doesn't want to leave." Randy said.

"I know." "That's all he's been talking about." "Thanks for watching the kids tomorrow."

"No problem."

"You're sure you can handle all four of them?"

"Yeah."

"Well I gotta get some sleep."

"Ok see you tomorrow." He stood up.

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning they were at the airport.

"Ok kids come here." She hugged them all. "I love all of you." "Cory you're the oldest so I'm counting on you to help Randy out."

"I will mom."

"Be safe Whitney." Randy said.

"I will bye."

"Bye."

Four hours later she got to Cody's house. He didn't know she was coming. It was a surprise. She knocked on his door. He answered it.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" He said. "Come here." They hugged.

"Surprise."

"I missed you so much." "Where are the kids?"

"Randy's watching them." They kissed.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"I can only stay the night." "The day after tomorrow the kids and I are going back to California."

"That's fine." "Come sit down." They sat on the couch.

"How your knee?"

"It still has a long way to go but it'll be alright."

"Good."

"How are the kids?"

"Great, Dylan doesn't wanna leave Randy though."

"Poor thing."

"Yeah I feel bad for him."

"Me to." "I wish you would've been here a little earlier." "My brother was here."

"Yeah I'd like to meet him."

"Well if nothing else you'll meet him at the wedding."

"Yeah."

"You don't sound so excited about."

"I'm sorry honey I'm just tired."

"Wanna lay down with me and take a nap?"

"Sure." They laid down on the couch.

A couple hours later Whitney woke up.

"Cody are you awake?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry."

"Me to."

They were sitting at the kitchen table eating.

"Have you given anymore thought about what we talked about?"

"About me and the kids moving in here?"

"Yeah."

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Ok." "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"This is just an idea." "What would you think about going off the pill?"

"You wanna have a baby?"

"Not right away but yes."

"I don't know I mean I'm thirty-five." "The whole reason I got on the pill in the first place is because I don't want anymore kids."

"Will you at least think about it?"

"Ok."

The next morning after Whitney got back she went to Randy's hotel room and knocked on the door. Randy answered.

"Hey come on in." He said. She went in.

"Mommy!" Amanda said. "Guys mommy's back." They all came out and hugged her.

"Were they good for you?" Whitney asked Randy.

"Yeah they were great."

Later that night they went to the arena and watched Randy fight. They all had a good time.

Whitney just finished putting the other kids to bed and Randy put Dylan to bed. Whitney noticed something not right with Randy. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Randy are you ok?" She asked.

"No I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go tomorrow." "I want you and the kids to stay with me."

"Randy don't start this."

"Just hear me out." "I know that this is how things are supposed to be." "There's not a doubt in my mind." "I want you and the kids forever." "These last couple months and days I've never been happier." "Stay with me."

"You know I can't." She said with tears in her eyes. "Why do you always do this to me?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"What?"

"Deep down you know you don't want Cody you want me, we both know it." "For some reason you deny it."

"You're full of shit."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Then why are we kissing?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Fuck you."

"If that's what you want." He laid her back on the couch. There were moans coming from both of there mouths. He started kissing her neck. She moaned. They could feel each other's hands under there shirts. Whitney heard one of the bedroom doors creak.

"Get off me." He jumped over the couch and hid behind it. Amanda came out.

"Mommy my ear hurts." She said.

"Come here." She looked at her ear. "Looks like another infection." "I have your drops in the bathroom." "Come with me." They went into the bathroom.

"Mommy why is your lipstick smeared all over your face."

"I was sleeping." "Tilt your head." She put the drops in.

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Yeah stay here a second." She went out in the living room and looked behind the couch. Randy was gone. "Ok come on let's go to bed." "I'll give you more drops in the morning."


	46. Chapter 46

Three months had passed since Whitney and the kids went back to California. When Whitney and Cody told the kids about there engagement they took it well. Since Dylan was comfortable with Randy now, Whitney would just let Dylan stay with Randy at his hotel whenever he was in town. She liked it that way. She usually only had to see Randy for a couple minutes. Whitney was at home with the kids Randy had Dylan. He was bringing him back anytime now. Whitney had just finished the dinner dishes when the doorbell rang. She answered it.

"Hey Randy." She said.

"Hi."

"Hi Dylan."

"Hi mommy." He said.

"Whitney do you mind if I come in for a second?" Randy asked.

"Not at all." They went in.

"Hey Dylan why won't you go upstairs and put your stuff away."

"Ok daddy." He said. He went upstairs

"Whitney I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" She said.

"Survivors Series is next week and it's here." "I know it's a school night but I want Dylan to come."

"Ok as long as we don't make a habit of it."

"Thanks.

"You're welcome." Dylan came back down the stairs.

"Dylan come here I've gotta go." Dylan walked over to him. "Give me a hug." They hugged. "Guess what."

"What?"

"She said yes."

"She did?"

"Yep."

"Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome." She said.

"Dylan be good I'll see you next week. Randy said.

"Ok daddy." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye Whitney."

"Bye Randy." She said.

Whitney was getting ready to go to bed when the house phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby, I didn't wake you did I?" Cody said.

"No." "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's great." "I know it's late and I was gonna wait until tomorrow to call you but I wanted to tell you now."

"Tell me what?"

"My doctor called me about two hours ago and said he was medically clearing me to compete."

"That's great honey."

"Yeah it is." "I just got off the phone with Vince and he offered me a spot in the six man elimination tag match next Sunday."

"At Survivors Series?"

"Yeah." "It's in California."

"I know I told Randy Dylan could go."

"Why can't all the kids come?"

"They have school the next day."

"They'd only miss one day." "Come on it'll be fun."

"I guess so."

"I can't wait to see you." "I can't believe it's been three weeks since we've seen each other."

"I know I really miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I gotta get to sleep."

"Ok I'll call you tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

A week later Whitney and all the kids were at the arena. Whitney knocked on Randy's locker room door. He answered.

"Hi Whitney, hi guys come on in." He said. They went in. "Ready to have fun tonight guys?"

"Yeah." All the kids said. Randy looked at Whitney.

"Is it still raining?" He asked.

"Yeah bad." "Hey can you watch them for a minute?"

"Sure."

"I'll be back in five minutes." "Behave guys."

Whitney went to Cody's locker room and walked in. He was sitting on the couch.

"Come here baby." He said. She went over to him and sat on his lap straddling him. They kissed. "I missed you so much." He mumbled against her lips.

"I missed you to." They broke the kiss.

"I know we can't go out tonight because we have the kids." "What would you say to a nice romantic night in?" "After the kids go to sleep we can order room service and a bottle of champagne, light some candles." "What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea."

"Ok it's a date then."

"Are you sure your knee is all better now?"

"Yeah."

"No more getting hurt ok?"

"I'll do my best."

"Good luck out there tonight."

"Thanks."

After the show was over Dylan went to stay in Randy's room. The rest of the kids were asleep and Whitney and Cody were having dinner.

"This is so much better then staying at my house alone." Cody said.

"I'm just glad we're finally together."

"Whitney I've been thinking, I know we agreed no wedding planning talk until after our anniversary but I know the perfect day to get married."

"When?"

"Valentine's Day."

"That's three months away."

"I know it's a little soon but it'd be so romantic." "We love each other and we're still gonna love each other six months from now."

"We'll need to hire a wedding planner."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

"Well I'm full." "Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Feel like celebrating?"

"Sure." "What did you have in mind?" She stood up.

"Why don't you come with me to the bedroom and I'll show you."

"Ok." He stood up.

They kissed when they got the bedroom and laid down on the bed.

"Baby I love you." He said.

"I love you to."


	47. Chapter 47

When Randy found out the wedding had been moved up he was not happy. He tried to talk to her about it but she always made sure one of the kids were around so he couldn't. He felt so powerless to stop it. He was more depressed about it now then ever. The wedding was tomorrow. Lauren, Dylan and Amanda were in the wedding. Lauren and Amanda were bridesmaids and Dylan was the ring bearer. Whitney was excited Susan was throwing her a bachelorette party tonight. She didn't have one before she married Greg. Whitney and Cody were at her house asleep. She woke up when the alarm clock went off. She turned it off.

"To early baby." Cody mumbled.

"No is isn't I have to get up."

"Why?"

"I have to do the final fitting on my wedding dress remember?"

"Oh yeah." He opened his eyes and smiled. "One more day."

"I know I can't wait."

"Me either." "By midnight tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Rhodes."

"It's gonna be great." They kissed. "I love you Cody."

"I love you to Whitney." "I wanna have a baby."

"Honey I don't think you can." She said jokingly.

"You know what I mean."

"I thought we discussed this and decided."

"I'd like to talk about it again."

"I don't want to get pregnant again." "It's not that I wouldn't love to have your baby, I would." "I just feel like I'm to old to go through the whole pregnancy and everything."

"What about adoption?"

"I'll tell you what let's get through the wedding first then we'll talk about adoption ok."

"Ok."

"I gotta get moving."

"One more kiss." She kissed him.

Whitney woke up the girls and met up with Susan they were at the dress shop.

"Ok you guys ready." Whitney said from behind the curtain.

"Yeah." They said. She came out.

"Mom you look beautiful." Lauren said.

"Thanks Lauren."

"Cody's gonna love it." Susan said. As Whitney looked in the mirror Susan noticed a strange look on her face.

Afterward Whitney and Susan took the girls for ice cream. The girls were picking out what they wanted. Whitney and Susan were at the table.

"Ok Whitney what's wrong." Susan asked.

"Nothing why?"

"I saw that look on your face when you were trying on your dress." "Are you having second thoughts?"

"What, no." "I admit I am a little nervous but that's normal."

"It's not to late you don't have go through with it if you don't want to."

"I want to."

"You're sure?"

"Yes I love Cody." "What time are you picking me up tonight?"

"Six." "It starts at seven."

"Alright."

A few hours later Whitney was getting ready for her party. The house phone rang. Amanda picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, is this Amanda."

"Yeah."

"This is Randy."

"Hi."

"Hi." "How are you?"

"Good."

"Is Dylan home?"

"He's upstairs."

"Can you get him for me?"

"Yeah." She went upstairs to Dylan's room. "Dylan it's your daddy." He took the phone.

"Hi daddy." He said.

"Hi."

"When are you gonna come see me?"

"Next week sometime I promise."

"Ok."

"Where's your mommy?"

"Getting ready."

"Getting ready for what?"

"A party."

"A bachelorette party?"

"Yeah."

"Is she having it at the house?"

"No the Hilton hotel."

"Dylan I gotta go."

"Ok."

"Be a good boy." "I love you."

"I love you to daddy."

Randy hung up the phone and dialed another number.

"Airline reservations." A woman's voice said.

"I need to book a flight to California as soon as possible."

It was around 10:00 at night. Whitney and all of her friends were at the hotel. She was a little tipsy but still knew what was going on. She went to fill up the ice bucket.

"Whitney." She heard from behind her. She turned around.

"Randy what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm in the middle of a party."

"Please, five minutes."

"Five minutes and that's it."

"Ok." "My room's at the end of the hall."

They went to his room.

"Make it quick." She said.

"If you marry Cody tomorrow you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life."

"I'm not listening to this bullshit." She went for the door. Randy grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I know you better then you think." "I know in your heart you don't wanna do this."

"Let me go damn it." "Let me go now!" She yelled.

"Why the fuck do you always have to be so fucking stubborn!"

"Because I'm not supposed to love you anymore!"

"What?" Whitney's eyes widened.

"Nothing."

"You just said you still love me."

"No I didn't." "I gotta go." She broke from his grip and headed for the door. Randy put his hand on the door.

"Stop fighting it." He kissed the side of her neck. She fought not to moan. She shut her eyes. He turned her around facing him. They kissed. It was full of all the passion and angst that had been building between them for months. As they kissed she felt his hand go up her leg. He unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the floor. She undid his pants stepped out of them. They backed up to the bed sitting on it. They broke the kiss. She took off his shirt. He started unbuttoning hers kissing every spot he exposed. He pulled her shirt off and laid her down. They kissed. She felt him slip inside her. "Ohhhhh." She moaned. "Whitney." He groaned. He started to move. "Mmmm, oh Randy." She moaned. "Baby I need you." He groaned. "I want you Randy." She moaned. They kissed. "God Whitney." He groaned. They finished and fell asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning Whitney woke up. She was hoping what she had done the night before was just a dream. A very vivid, amazing dream. When she opened her eyes she saw Randy laying next to her. She couldn't believe she did that. She felt like a piece of garbage. She got out of bed quietly and wrapped the sheet around herself and began looking for her clothes. Once she found them she went into the bathroom and put them on. As she was walking to the door the floor creaked and that woke Randy up. He looked at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm leaving."

"I think we should talk."

"About what?"

"Last night." "Us."

"There is no us." "I have a breakfast planned with my side of the wedding party and I have to get ready."

"You're not still getting married."

"Yes I am."

"What about last night?"

"I was drunk." Randy stood up using the blanket to cover himself.

"You weren't that drunk you knew what you were doing."

"It was a mistake."

"No, if you marry Cody today that'll be the mistake." "You'll regret it, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but you'll regret it and then you'll end up getting a divorce."

"You're wrong."

"I don't think so." "I know you're with Cody but don't you think it's a sign we always end up this way." "It's not gonna be easy but this is what I want." "You and me together every day raising our son and your kids.

"Randy stop." She said with tears in her eyes. "Why can't you just let me go?"

"I'm not the only one who's having a hard time letting go."

"You're the one who's always telling me you love me."

"Because I do and you love me to."

"I'm leaving."

"No." He kissed her. She kissed him back. After a couple minutes she broke it.

"I can't do this anymore." "I'm getting married today." "Cody loves me." "I love him." "I'm sorry." She left.

Whitney went back to her room. She went into the bathroom to wash her face. She started crying.

"Hey where'd you disappear to last night?" Susan asked appearing in the doorway. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you crying?"

"Randy's here."

"In the hotel?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I went to his room last night because he wanted to talk."

"What did you talk about?"

"He doesn't want me to marry Cody." "Then we… "We, had sex."

"What?"

"I know, I'm the biggest slut on the face of the planet."

"No."

"Yes I am."

"Whitney do you still wanna get married?"

"Yes." "I feel so bad."

"Since you're going through with it the best thing you can do is forget about what happened."

"You're right."

"Come on let's getting ready for that breakfast."

"Ok I gotta take a shower."

They all went to the restaurant for breakfast.

"Guys are you excited about your mom's wedding." Susan asked.

"I want cake." Amanda said. Whitney laughed.

"You'll get your cake." Whitney said.

"Excuse me, are you Whitney Summers?" A man said. She turned around.

"Yes I am."

"Hi I'm Dustin, Cody's brother."

"Oh hi." "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Cody talks about you all the time." "He was right, you're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He looked at the kids "Those the little ones?"

"Yeah this is Cory, Lauren, Amanda and Dylan."

"Well I have to go but I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Dustin went to the tuxedo shop.

"Hey Cody guess who I just ran into at the hotel." He said.

"Who?"

"Whitney."

"What did you think?"

"You're right she's fine as hell."

"See I told you but she's a lot more then that." "She's great."

"Planning on adding to the family."

"I want to but she's not so big on the idea."

"I'm sure you'll talk her into it eventually."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

A few hours later everyone was at the church. Whitney had just come out. The priest began.

"If anyone objects speak now, or forever hold your peace." He waited for a minute. "Then let us cont-

"Stop!" They all looked towards the back Randy was standing there. He started walked towards them.

"Randy what are you doing?" Whitney asked.

"Pleading with you one last time not to do this." "If you don't have feelings for me anymore like you say then do this." "I won't stand in your way but if you love me like I think you do then you can't do this." "I love you Whitney I always will." "Make the right decision this time." He walked away.

"Shall I continue?" The priest asked. Whitney and Cody looked at each other.

About an hour later back at the hotel there was a knock on Randy's door. He answered it. As soon as he did Whitney hugged him. She was in street clothes.

"I didn't do it, I didn't marry Cody." "You're right, I love you Randy." He looked at her and smiled.

"I love you to Whitney." They kissed.


	49. Chapter 49

Whitney and Randy had been back together for three months. They were very happy. Randy had moved in with Whitney and the kids a month ago. Dylan was happy that both of his parents were living in the same house. Even though Randy was gone a lot. Whitney hadn't seen him for a month. They talked on the phone every night. She'd just got off work and brought a pizza home for the kids. She just got her piece when her cell phone rang.

"Hey guys I'm gonna eat upstairs you behave yourselves." Whitney said to the kids. She started going up the stairs and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hi baby."

"Hi Randy." She said as she sat down on her bed.

"How was your day?"

"Fine." "How was yours?"

"Good." "I won."

"Good."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I can't wait till I get to come home for two days next week."

"Me either."

"I hate sleeping alone." "I wish you could just quit your job and come on the road with me."

"Well if your still wrestling in eleven years when all the kids are out of the house and in college I'll be right there."

"It's a deal." "I just get so lonely."

"I know the feeling, me to." "Whenever I do I just think of the day you moved in."

"You mean when the kids were at school and we took all those "unpacking breaks?"

"Yeah."

"How many of those did we take I lost count?"

"Five or six."

"I had a lot of fun."

"We didn't even have half the stuff unpacked when the kids got home thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?"

"Yeah." "After we finished every time who would come up behind me and start kissing me on the neck?"

"I don't remember you complaining in-between."

"I never said I didn't like it."

"Are you chewing on something?"

"I'm eating some pizza."

"You guys ordered a pizza?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds good." "I might go get one." "How's Dylan been?"

"Good." "He misses you."

"I miss him to." "I wanna go on a date when I get back." "You can get Teresa to watch the kids right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "I'm gonna get off here take a shower and grab some dinner."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She sat there for a few minutes then felt like she was going to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and threw up every bit of pizza she ate.

The next morning she was at work. She had just got done eating her lunch when she felt like she was going to throw up again. She ran to the bathroom in her office and threw up.

"Hey are you ok?" Susan asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah I'll be out in a second." A few minutes later she came out.

"Are you sick?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"What?" "I thought you were on the pill."

"I am." "Last month the day Randy moved in we both knew it would be the last we'd see each other for awhile." "We had sex five or six times." "Later that night I went to take my pill." "I thought I had one left." "When I opened it I was out of them."

"Does Randy know?"

"No I'm telling him until I know for sure."

"Five or six times huh?" She said grinning.

"We have to make up for all those years we weren't together."

"You don't sound all that happy about maybe being pregnant again."

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"The kids can pretty much do for themselves now." "I'm not as young as I used to be." "I don't know if I have the energy to get up multiple times a night and feed a newborn." "I really don't want another baby."

"So what are you saying?" "If you are pregnant you want an abortion?"

"No, absolutely not if I'm pregnant I'll raise and love it just like my others." "I would just rather not be."

"Have you made an appointment with your doctor yet?"

"I'm gonna take a home test tonight." "If it comes back positive I'll calling my doctor in the morning."

"Let me know how it turns out ok."

"I will."

"I have a class." "Are you gonna be ok to teach yours?"

"Yeah."

Later that night Whitney called Susan.

"Did you take the test yet?" Susan asked.

"Yeah."

"So?"

"It's positive." "I'm gonna call my doctor in the morning." "I hope the test is wrong."

"Are you gonna tell Randy?"

"When I get back from the doctor if she says I am."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Then next morning Whitney was driving to the doctor. She called Susan.

"Hello?" Susan said.

"Susan it's Whitney, can you call a sub to teach my morning classes I have a doctor's appointment."

"Ok." "You'll be here for your afternoon classes?"

"Yeah."

"Ok see you then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye.

Whitney was at the doctor.

"Yes Whitney, you're definitely pregnant."

"I am?"

"Yes." "Judging by your reaction I take it this was an unplanned pregnancy?

"Yeah I didn't want to have anymore kids."

"Well there are other options."

"No, I wanna keep it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok then let's go to my office get you some pre-natal vitamins and make your next appointment."


	50. Chapter 50

It had been a week since Whitney found out she was pregnant again. No one except Susan knew yet. She decided not to tell Randy until he got back. She thought it would be more special if she told him in person. She just hoped he would be happy. They hadn't talked about having a baby or even thought of it as a possibility. Even though she was still unsure about being a mother again she was already starting to love the baby. Randy was coming home tomorrow. Whitney couldn't wait. She just wished he could stay longer then two days. She had just put the kids to bed and was sitting in her bed eating ice cream and pickles. She was watching Monday Night Raw. Randy came out. She rubbed her stomach.

"There's daddy." She said. "He doesn't know about you yet but he will soon." "I've been thinking if you're a boy, I might give you daddy's name." "I think he would like that." "Of course we'll love you if you're a girl to."

About twenty minutes after Randy's match the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Whitney said.

"Hi."

"Hi Randy."

"Did you see my match?"

"Yes I did." "You kicked ass." "When are you gonna be home tomorrow?"

"Around five."

"Ok I'll have dinner ready."

"You don't have to cook a big meal for me." "You have the kids to think about."

"It's no trouble really."

"Did you find out what day Lauren's recital is?"

"Yeah it's Friday."

"Man I wanted to go to it." "Make sure you tape it for me."

"I will."

"You'd think her father would want to be there."

"Ever since he married that twenty year old the kids hardly ever see him." "It's been four months and not even a phone call."

"What an asshole."

"I know."

"Is Teresa watching the kids Wednesday?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna get some sleep." "I love you."

"I love you to." "See you tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

The next day Whitney was waiting on dinner to finish. She was in the living room sitting on the couch.

"Is daddy here yet?" Dylan asked coming into the room.

"No not yet but he will be soon."

"When?"

"Soon." "I know you miss him." I miss him to believe me."

"Why does daddy have to be gone so much?"

"Because that's his job."

"I know I just miss him." They heard his car pull in the driveway.

"There he is." A few seconds later he opened the front door.

"Daddy." Dylan said. Randy put his stuff down and hugged him.

"Hey buddy." "How are you?"

"Good."

"I missed you did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"Were you good while I was gone?"

"Yeah." "Can we play Playstation after dinner?"

"Have you done your homework?"

"Yeah."

"Ok.

"Yay."

"Dylan go wash up dinner's in a few minutes." Whitney said.

"Ok." He went upstairs. Randy looked at Whitney.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hi." He sat down next to her. They kissed.

"I've been waiting to do that."

"Want another one?"

"Yeah." They kissed again. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." The oven beeped. "There's dinner."

"Want me to go tell the kids?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

They were all at the dinner table.

"Lauren your mom told me your recital's on Friday."

"Yeah is it." "Are you coming?"

"I wish I could but I'll be back to work by then."

"Oh."

"What recital are you doing again?"

"Swan Lake."

"I've heard of that one."

"I'm trying out for it next year." Amanda said.

"I'm sure you'll get a part." "You're a good dancer to." "Hopefully I'm off work during your next recital Lauren."

"I'm gonna be just like mom when I grow up." Lauren said.

The next evening Whitney and Randy were at a beautiful outdoor restaurant. They were both dressed really nice.

"This is really nice." Whitney said.

"Yeah it is." "You look really beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." "You look handsome to."

"Can you hand me that napkin?"

"Sure." She handed it to him. When she did she saw a black box. "What's that?"

"Open it."

"Honey you didn't have to buy me anything."

"Just open it."

"Ok." She opened it. It was a big silver diamond ring. "Oh my god." "Randy, this is an engagement ring isn't it?"

"Yeah." "I love you so much." "Will you marry me?"

"Absolutely." He put the ring on her finger. They got up and hugged. "I love you." She said tearfully.

"I love you to." They kissed.

"Wanna leave and go home and celebrate?"

"Yeah."

They went home. They were laying in bed. Randy picked up her ring hand and kissed it holding it in his.

"Randy I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I was gonna tell you at dinner but I wasn't expecting you to do what you did and that threw me off." "I think it's better you find out here anyway." "This is where is was made." "Randy, your gonna be a daddy again." "I'm pregnant."

"We're having a baby?"

"Yeah." He kissed her.

"This is great." "I'm so happy."

"Really?"

"Of course." "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks."

"One thing, how do I make a bottle?" Whitney laughed.

"Don't worry I'll show you how."

"A baby, I can't believe it." "This gonna be so great." "I love you Whitney."

"I love you to Randy." They kissed.


	51. Chapter 51

The kids were all really excited they were going to have a new little brother or sister. They were excited about the wedding to but Dylan was the most excited of all. Whitney was five months pregnant. She was starting to show. She hadn't seen Randy in three months. Since she was on maternity leave she was leaving tomorrow to go spend the week with him. They wanted to find out what the baby was together. That was going to happened in two days. Teresa was watching the kids for the week. Whitney and the kids were sitting down eating dinner.

"Mom why can't we just go with you?" Cory asked.

"Because you have school."

"It's only a week."

"Yeah testing week and none of you are missing it."

"I should get to go." Dylan said.

"Why is that?"

"Daddy's nothing to everyone else but he's my daddy."

"I wanna go to." Lauren said.

"You only wanna go because you have a crush on John Cena." Cory said.

"Shut up Cory."

"You know you do that's why your face is getting all red."

"Shut up jerk."

"You gonna make me."

"Ok you two enough." Whitney said. "No one is going but me and that's final."

"What if you have the baby while you're gone?" Amanda asked.

"I'm not gonna have it until February." "Now, while I'm gone I expect you all to be on your best behavior." "If I get any bad reports about anyone from Teresa, you'll be grounded for two weeks and no allowance for a month." "Understood?"

"Yes." They all said.

The next morning Whitney got up at six am like usual to get the kids off to school. Her things were packed and she was ready to go. The kids were getting ready to leave for school.

"Ok guys now you behave." She said. She gave each one of them a hug and kiss.

Around eleven am her plane arrived in plane arrived in Texas. When went to the hotel and got the key Randy said he would leave for her. When she went into his room he wasn't there. She decided to wait for him. She laid down in the bedroom and fell asleep. She woke up two hours later and sat up.

"Randy?" She said. He came into the room.

"Hey you're up." They kissed. He sat on the bed next to her. "How was your flight?"

"Good." "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I figured you and the baby needed your rest." "Speaking of the baby." He took his hand and started rubbing her stomach. "Hey you." "Daddy's here, I wish you could come out of mommy now." "Whoa!" He said pulling his hand away quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"It just moved or something."

"It's ok it just kicked that's normal." She took her hand put it over top of his and put them both on her stomach. The baby kicked again. "See it's ok." "The baby just knows daddy's here and it's excited."

"That feels pretty cool."

"I remember the first time I felt it the first time I was pregnant." "It freaked me out to."

"I feel like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot you just don't know anything about babies."

"A lot help I'll be when it's born."

"Honey, you're a great father."

"I never had to take care of Dylan as a baby." "I met him when he was six."

"You'll be fine." "You'll learn quick." "I'll be there to help you."

"I'm just nervous."

"I know but you don't need to be." "After this one I don't want anymore babies."

"That's fine."

"On the day I have the baby I wanna get my tubes tied."

"That's surgery isn't it?"

"Yeah but it's common and if I get it done no birth control pills, no condoms we wouldn't have to worry."

"Alright if that's what you wanna do."

"I'm hungry."

"Me to."

"Can we go get something to eat?"

"Sure." "Where do you wanna go?"

"Somewhere where I can get a lot of fries."

"Ok."

The next day they were at the doctor. Whitney was hooked to the machine.

"Everything's fine." The doctor said. "Do you have any other children?"

"We have four." Randy said. "Two boys and two girls." Whitney smiled.

"Well congratulations you have another little girl."

"A little girl?" Whitney said.

"Yes."

"This is great." Randy said. "A little girl."

Later that night they were at the arena. Whitney was getting something to eat.

"I didn't know whales could live on land." Whitney looked over.

"Hello to you to Kelly."

"Don't you think you're a little old to be having a baby?"

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"You, I loved Randy and you took him away from me."

"You brought all on yourself."

"You're a slut Whitney you don't deserve a man like Randy he's way to good for you."

"I'm not a slut you're just jealous because Randy loves me now."

"Oh your not a slut?" "Who didn't know who the father of her son was?" "Who left there fiancée for another man?"

"That's enough." Cody said walking up to them. "Leave her alone." Kelly walked away. Cody looked at Whitney. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks."

"How have you been?"

"Good."

"I heard about the baby." "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Do you know what you're having yet?"

"A girl I just found out today."

"That's great." "Whitney I just want you to know I don't have any hard feelings towards you or Randy." "I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Cody that's really sweet."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Sure." They hugged.

A little bit later Whitney and Randy were in his locker room. He had a street fight match with Wade Barrett. Randy walked up behind Whitney and started kissing her on the side of the neck.

"You're sexy." He said into her ear then continued to kiss her neck.

"Randy, mmmm that feels good but we can't right now."

"Why not?"

"You have a match, ohhhhh." He stopped. She turned and faced him.

"Wanna take a shower with me when I come back?"

"Sure."

"Give me a kiss." They kissed.

"Good luck, I love you."

"I love you to." "And I love you." He kissed her stomach.

"Randy I was thinking, I wanna name the baby Mollie."

"Ok I like that name." He left.

It had been a brutal match between Wade and Randy. They were fighting in the back Wade had just hit Randy with Wasteland on the concrete floor. He pinned him and won the match. Four doors down was Randy's dressing room and Wade saw it.

"Your girlfriend's here tonight isn't she Randy?" Wade said. "I think I'd like to meet her." Whitney got up to lock the door but by the time she did Wade already opened it. She backed up to the wall with her hands on her stomach. "I can see why Randy talks about you all the time." He said coming closer to her. "What a pretty little charver." He was right in front of her now.

"Please, please don't hurt my baby."

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He rubbed her stomach a few times. "Nice meeting you." He left.

After a few seconds she went down the hall to check on Randy. As she knelt down beside she felt pain in her stomach.

"Ow!" She said. "Somebody call 911."

Whitney has rushed to the hospital. Randy was in the room with her.

"Randy I'm scared." She said.

"We don't know anything yet." "I'm sure it's gonna be ok." The doctor came in.

"Miss Summers." The doctor said. "Do to the shock you were having labor pains." "We we're able to stop them but it's my recommendation that you spend the remainder of your pregnancy in the hospital."

"Why?" She asked.

"For the safety of yourself and your baby."

"Ok."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	52. Chapter 52

Whitney was able to be transferred to a hospital in Los Angeles. Teresa brought the kids down to see Whitney every day. Whitney had been there for four months. She hated it she just wanted to go home. The doctor would run periodic weekly tests on Whitney and the baby just to make sure everything was ok. Every test came out normal. Whitney was eight months pregnant. Randy was coming to see her tomorrow she couldn't wait. She was getting to go to sleep when her hospital phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby."

"Hi Randy."

"How do you feel?"

"I wanna go home."

"I know." "Are all your tests still coming back normal?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "How's Mollie?"

"She misses her daddy."

"I miss her to."

"How long do have off starting tomorrow?"

"A week."

"Good."

"I'm gonna stay with you at the hospital."

"You should stay at home with the kids."

"I'm gonna help them with there school work and get them dinner and stuff but at night I wanna stay with you and Mollie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "I know something I wanna do when you come home."

"If it's the same thing I wanna do I don't think we're allowed to do that in the hospital." Whitney laughed.

"No not that."

"So you haven't thought about it at all?"

"Of course I have it's been four months I'm going crazy." "It's just not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I wanna get married."

"What?"

"When you come home I wanna get married."

"Baby you're in the hospital how are we gonna do that?"

"I'll ask if it'll be alright to leave."

"It'll only be for long enough for us to get married." "When I was being transferred I saw the cutest little chapel right down the street from here."

"I don't want you to have a small wedding." "You deserve better then that."

"I don't care about any of that material stuff." "That's not important." "I just want to marry you." "We only need something small, something that involves you, me and the kids."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes."

"Ok let's do it."

"I wanna write our own vows."

"I'm not good at that kind of thing."

"Honey whatever you say will be fine."

"Ok I'll think of something."

"I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning at 10:00 am Randy walked into Whitney's room.

"Hey." He said. She looked over.

"Hey." He went over to her they kissed. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." He rubbed her stomach. "Hi Mollie, daddy's back." He felt her kick. "I'm glad to see you to."

"The doctor said I could leave so we could get married."

"Great."

"I talked to Susan she's buying me a dress today."

"Do the kids know we're getting married this week?"

"No I'm telling them when they come here after school."

"What about a honeymoon?"

"We can have that after I have Mollie."

"After this break my schedule gets pretty tight." "I don't think we can go anywhere for awhile."

"We don't need to go anywhere." "We just need us, no kids and our bedroom."

A few hours later the kids got there.

"Hey guys we have something to tell you." Whitney said. "Randy and I are getting married this week."

"Do we get to see it?" Lauren asked.

"Of course everyone gets to come." "Randy's gonna take you all shopping for nice clothes."

Three days later they were at the chapel. It was time for them to share there vows. Randy was first.

"Whitney, when I first met you I thought I was just helping a stranger." "I never planned to get close to you." "You became my best friend." "Then, one day that friendship turned to love." "A deeper love then I knew I was capable of feeling." "Then you gave me a beautiful son, you're giving me a beautiful daughter and I love Cory, Lauren and Amanda like there my own." "I love you and I will forever."

"Randy, when we met you saved my life." "I know now that it was fate that you did." "It's taken us a long time to get here." "Even when I wasn't so sure about us, you always were." "I know with a hundred percent certainty you're the one for me." "I love you."

They exchanged rings.

"Randy do you take Whitney to you be your wife?" The minister asked.

"I do."

"Whitney do you take Randy to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed. They were walking up the aisle.

"Uh-oh." Whitney said.

"What?"

"My water just broke."

"Oh shit."

They hurried back to the hospital. The doctor checked her.

"Whitney on the next contraction you need to push." The doctor said.

"Here comes another one." She said. She pushed. "Ohhh it hurts!"

"You're doing good baby." Randy said.

She pushed nine more times.

"Ok Whitney I see the head." The doctor said. "Just one more good push. She pushed. A few seconds later she heard the baby crying.

She woke up a few hours later. She saw Randy holding Mollie.

"Look Mollie, mommy's up." He said. "Let's go say hi." He handed her to Whitney.

"Hi Mollie I'm glad you're finally here." "You came on mommy and daddy's wedding day." "You're the best wedding present I could ask for." "I love you."

"She's so beautiful."

"Yes she is."

"I love you, Mrs. Orton."

"I love you to." They kissed.

Thirty years later

The kids were all grown now. Everyone expect Mollie had kids of there own. Cory and Dylan both worked for the WWE. Lauren and Amanda were professional dancers and Mollie was a police officer. After six years with no sign of Greg, Randy legally adopted Cory, Lauren and Amanda. They had there last name changed to his and call him dad. Whitney had retired and so had Randy. Whitney was sixty-six now and Randy was sixty-nine. They were all meeting to celebrate Mollie's thirtieth birthday. They were at a restaurant.

"Mom, dad." Cory said. "I know that we're all here to celebrate Mollie's birthday but we all know there something else to celebrate today to."

The waiter brought out a cake that said. "Happy thirtieth mom and dad."

"You guys you didn't have to do this." Randy said.

"Come on dad you didn't think we'd forget yours and mom's anniversary do you?"

"This is so nice." Whitney said. Randy looked at Whitney.

"I still love you as much as I did then."

"I love you to." They kissed.

**That's it I hope you liked it. I'm glad so many people supported the story, thank you. It's very flattering to have over two-hundred reviews I'm still debating whether or not to finish "Tempted." **


End file.
